Naruto the Dragon Hunter
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The 3,000 Person to Favorite me requested I do another Naruto-Crossover with RWBY. Dropped into a world out of nowhere, just as he was about to defeat his newest enemy, Naruto is left with only a sword and his armor as he explores this new world... then world of Remnant. Pairing is a secret!
1. Chapter 1 Black

_**Disclaimer: Naruto/RWBY - Don't Own Them**_  
_**Naruto's Outfit is the picture at the top.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto Uzumaki was NOT pleased right now.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young male of 16 years old that many would call rather handsome, even if they would never say it to his face. He had peach colored skin that was lightly tanned from years of working out in the sun. He was made up of lean muscle that showed he trained his ass off much of his life. He had worked his body passed normal human limits and achieved a body that many would kill for, without any unneeded body fat visible on him at all. His blond hair spiked out in every direction, and he wore a black headband with a gray metal plate with a leaf symbol on it on his forehead. This kept his spiky hair out of his face, showing bright blue eyes and a slightly rounded face with three whisker marks on each cheek.

He was wearing a black shirt that clung to his skin tightly, but not as much of the shirt was showing. On top of that shirt he had a small jacket that only covered his arms and had a higher collar that covered his neck with the front was exposed. The jacket didn't cover muhc besides his arms, neck, and upper back, and it was outlined in white. His his foreharms he had arm guarded on that were made up of gray metal that connected to his fingerless black gloves. Above the jacket he had a small piece of armor that wrapped over his left shoulder, but even then it hardely covered his chest. It was a hard red leather, with light red wind designs, and the same leaf symbol on it. On Naruto's left arm was a metal, green, armband on his biscep with a red swirl mark on it. He had a light brown strap going over his chest that connected to a sword sheath.

Naruto wore orange jeans that were tucked into his black combat boots with the toes exposed on them. The boots being made of a hard rubber material, and they went halfway up his shin. On his shins were had strapped to them silver colored shin guards with orange straps. On his waist he wore green leather armor that extended down the sides of his thighs on the outside that had strapped that went around his legs to secure them. On the outer edge of his legs he had two scrolls in holders each, adding up to four scrolls the size of his forearm. On top of that, on his waist, he had silver metal plates that were strapped around his waist similar to a thicker belt.

The final objec t on him was a sword that he carried in his right hand. The sword had a short handle that was dark blue in color with an orange robe decoration on the end. In handle had green scales on it, and the guard of the handle was a palm sized hole in the shape of a circle, like it was mising a gem. The blade of the sword was like an long triangle, similar to the blade of a kunai, but extended to over a foot and a half long. The blade was colored dark blue, with an ouline of gray, and yellow diamond markings on it.

This had nothing to do with why Naruto was not pleased.

One second he was fighting against a dragon with his Dragon Blade for the sake of his nation, but now he was in an unknown place surrounded by snow. All he could see for miles was red trees, trees, trees, and then some more trees. He was starting to hate trees right now, but his biggest concern was not the trees. Instead if was the fact that he couldn't feel a single chakra signature besides his own chakra, which was starting to feel a little different to him for some reason. Before his chakra had been just inside of his body, making him stronger than before, but NOW he could feel his chakra adding a layer of protecting on top of his skin, and even his clothes.

Sad thing was that it wasn't keeping him warm either, his clothes were doing that for him, but despite protecting him from the biting air. Naruto sighed in frustration, before he sheathed his blade at his back and started to walk through the forest. For some reason his chakra felt different, and he was going to find out why it felt this way. Seriously though, one second he was fighting against a large dragon of all things, fighting using the five orbs he had collected... which were not with him at the moment, and the next thing he was here... all he remembered was the hearing the word Kamui come from behind him, and then a sucking sensation.

Now he was here, and he had no idea how to get back.

Of course, even now he doubted he could get back. Kamui was the name of the technique that Kakashi used to send things into another dimension, and sadly Naruto knew no moves that would allow him to travel through dimension. It wasn't Kakashi's voice that had called out the technique though, instead it had been another person's voice that had called out the technique... for some strange reason that voice had felt very familiar to Naruto. Like he had heard the deep voice that had called out the technique came somewhere before. Naruto scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

He was stuck god knows where, and he had no known way of getting back on his own. The best he could hope for was finding somebody that also had a technique that sent people through dimension.

"Stupid awesome armor. You just HAD to have weird affects on chakra." Naruto said as he looked down at his clothes. His clothes had been made to defend against chakra techniques and strange chakra areas. The area he had been in must had thrown that kamui technique off, and then with the armor messing with the technique even more Naruto was stuck. Naruto started to walk in a direction, any direction that he had been facing at the time. He looked at the ground to see if he could find the orb he had been using inside of his sword at the time.

To think, he had just collected all Five Orbs for the elements and now he needed to find them all over again. The elements of Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth, and Water... and he lost the orbs that helped him control them. That was just annoying to him, unless they didn't come over with him for some odd reason. Naruto scratched his head in annoyance, before he sighed and shook his head. Naruto walked through the forest and heard the leafs crunching under his feet. The light bite in the air and the leaves on the ground, with the red color, made him think that wherever he was it was the Fall season.

Naruto listened carefully, and in the distance he could hear some kind of... train? He had heard of those before, since his trip to the Land of Snow... Spring... technology like trains and cars had started to become more common in certain less battle oriented countries. His own country didn't have them, but he knew what they were. Naruto started to run towards the train sounds, because wherever the sounds of a train were, then you could bet that you were going to find people. Even if Naruto missed the train, he could still follow the tracks and find people. Then he could find out where he was.

Naruto started to run towards the sounds of the train, before he heard the loud sounds of gunfire in the same direction. Surprisingly, he actually knew what a gun was, but no ninja like him really used them. Even Genin could predict where a person was going to fire, and then dodge at the moment that the bullet was fired. You only had so much ammo, and because of that once you were out you were finished. Blades to a ninja were a much more reliable source of battle gear. You could swing a blade five hundred times before breaking it, but you couldn't shot a gun twenty times without twenty bullets.

Naruto reached the edcge of a cliff soon, and looking down he could see what looked like a large metal puppet fighting against two people. Naruto didn't hesitate to jump off the cliff and fall down towards the train. Naruto drew his sword and started to fall at the strange metal thing down below. Naruto had survived long falls before, so he wasn't worried about getting hurt from the landing. Naruto crossed his fingers with a grin on his face, and next to him appeared a perfect copy of himself. Naruto held his hand out, and the clone started to palm thrust the air above his hand.

In seconds a shining blue ball appeared in his hands, made out of never ending spirals and whirlpools of chakra gathered inside of a thin shell just waiting for it's power to be unleased. Naruto fell closer and closer to the metal man, and he could see that it had four insect-like legs, while it's upper body was that of an armored man. The fact it was about twenty feet or soo tall didn't really matter to Naruto. Naruto just grinned and his clone started to make the sphere in his hand grow even larger than it had been before.

"Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he landed on the shoulder on the metal man and thrust the ball into it's head. The entire upper body of the metal man exploded completely, blasting Naruto off of his shoulder and landing on another part of the train while the clone he had used saluted him and then went up in a burst of smoke. Naruto looked at the blade in his hands, wondering why the hell he had even drawn the sword when he didn't even use it. He shrugged, before he sheathed the sword on his back, while the metal man fell off the side of the train. Naruto looked at the damage he had caused, and even saw a hole in the floor of the train as well.

Naruto wasn't sure what he just killed, but it sure wasn't a person controlling a puppet. Naruto was scratching the back of his head as he turned around and looked behind him to see a man charging at him with a sword. Naruto was surprised by the action, but he drew his own sword and it clashed with the sword of the man that was attacking him. The man that had drawn a sword against Naruto was a red haired man with odd horns on the top of his head. The man was pale skinned and had a strange bone mask with red marking over the eyes. He wore a black suit with red clothing under it. Their swords clashed and sparks flew, and the man seemed to be gritting his teeth while he looked at Naruto.

"Adam! He just helped us!" A female voice called out, and Naruto looked over at the source of the voice as he blocked two sword strikes rather easily. They were quick, but Naruto could see and react faster than the strikes were coming at him. The guy even swung the sheath at him and made... bullets come out of the sheath. Naruto blocked those as well out of surprise, but he still wasn't getting hurt even as he looked out of the side of his eye and saw a girl a little older than him standing there.

Naruto crossed his fingers and created a clone in front of him to keep this Adam guy distracted, much to the surprise of Adam the clone was able to keep up with the red haired man with the clone's sword.

Naruto looked at the girl now and sheathed his sword now that the clone was keeping Adam distracted. Naruto grinned and waved his hand at the girl, and she jumped over towards the next train car. The girl was dressed in mostly black and white as her theme. She had pale skin like the moon, and she wore a white sleevless top with a black clothing around her stomach but with her stomach showing lightly, and a black scark loosely afround her neck. The girl looked to be 17 or so, and was the same as Naruto in height. She wore white shorts with black stocking that started to turn purple when they led down to her black shoes. On her right stocking was a white flame simple with a sort of lion design to it. Her left arm was covered by a black cloth from biscep to wrist. She also had a sheathed black sword on her back with a strange handle and black sheath... the sheath was also bladed it would seem. On her right wrist she had black bandaging.

She had striking yellow eyes with some purple eye liner on top of them, and her silky black hair waved in the wind but it was about the length it would fall to the middle of her back. On top of her head she had a black bow on top of her head. He could see the wind blowing and it showed that she had cat ears sticking out of her head under that bow.

She took her hand and grabbed the handle of her weapon, before she sliced the link between train cars. The carts Naruto and Adam were on started to rush away, while Naruto jumped over towards her car, surprising her at the fact he just jumped a pretty fair distance away from the cart he was on. She was staring at him in shock that he would actually jump from oen train car to the other, but Naruto just waved high to her and extended his hand.

"... You aren't going to randomly attack me like the other guy right?" Naruto asked with an awkward smile. The other guy had been a bit of a jackass attacking him when he had just saved them. Naruto lowered his hand when the girl didn't take it, or even make a move to shake it. She just looked at him with a slight accusing look.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?" The girl asked, and Naruto blinked. He just realized that he hadn't really introduced himself before.

"Naruto Uzumaki, super ninja from the Hidden Leaf at your service. Why shouldn't I have helped? You were being attacked, and it wasn't your fault that the other guy attacked me. I would rather be here with you, than with that guy." Naruto introduced himself, and he felt his clone get popped when it finally got hit. The memories of his clones filling his own head, informing him that the man named Adam had been injured with a good cut to the chest by his clone before the clone had been hit.

"Most people don't help people like Adam... people like me." The girl said with a frown on her face. Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion at that, before he shrugged.

"I don't see why having cat ears, or that guy having weird horns being a reason to not help you. I mean, if I didn't help people because they were different, than I would be a hypocrite ya know!" Naruto said with a laugh. The girl in front of him looked at the whisker marks on his cheek for a moment. She didn't show it to Naruto, but she was actually really happy with the answer that he had given her.

"Blake Belladona... my name is Blake Belladona. It is nice to meet you Naruto." Blake said as she introduced herself. She had an unsure tone to her voice, which sounded as smooth as silk to him. Naruto extended his hand again, and this time she took it with the neutral expression on her face that he was going to grow used to.

"Oh, cool. Can you tell me the direction to the nearest city?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Blake nodded and she looked at the area around them. She looked around her for a bit, before she pointed towards the south direction. Naruto looked towards that direction and he nodded to himself when he saw a something in the distance that wasn't surrounded constantly by trees.

"The City of Vale is in that direction, though it is a three day travel by foot." Blake told him, and she didn't get to saw another word to Naruto before he started to run off towards the direction. She looked off with a raised eyebrow at his running speed, before she shook her head and started to run off in another direction. She couldn't help wondering if she would ever meet that guy again.

Naruto Uzumaki... a human that didn't feel even a small amount of dislike for Faunus.

What a strange man.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto's Weapon in the Dragon Blade from the game.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Yang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I almost feel sorry about that." Naruto said as he looked at the wallet that he was holding in his hand. It had taken him only half a day to get from the train's location to Vale, and he had been in the city for only maybe two hours before somebody that tried to rob him blind. Naruto's sword had looked like it had been worth a lot, so people had tried to take it from him. He had ended up being 'asked' by a gang of young and stupid men to give it to them or they would shoot him. Of course, being Naruto he didn't answer with fear, but instead he opened up a can of ass kicking on each and every one of them without even drawing his sword.

Now there was a pile of bodies on the ground, the were alive and groaning, but they were going to hurt in the morning.

The money they used in this world appeared to be called Lien, instead of the Ryo that he was used to in his own world. Naruto dumped his own money out of his frog shaped wallet, before he started to load up his wallet with the contents of the wallets of 8 men that had tried to foolishly rob him. It was rarely a smart idea to try and rob a ninja, even more so a ninja decked to the bone out in armor like Naruto, with a rare sword sticking from a sheath on his back. If somebody could parade around with a valuable sword and not worry about being robbed, then they most likely were not people you wanted to rob in the first place.

Naruto put his wallet in the pouch hanging from the back of his waist, before he started to walk out of the alley and try and find his way towards a map. He wanted to get a lay out of this land he was in so that he could at least know where he was on this planet. He knew he was in a place called Vale, but he didn't know what was so important about Vale that it was just a big city like this was. The fact that it was several times bigger than his own home town was something that made him slightly nervous for a different reason. There were tons of cars, people walking the streets at night, and really high buildings and plenty of highways above the ground.

This area was one of the more seedy places that he had seen, and right now he could rarely use something to eat. His throat was dry as well, so maybe he should find a place to get a drink first now that he had some money. Naruto started to rub the back of his head in thought, before he heard the sound of somebody, or something, coming closer and closer to him even faster than one of the cars that he had passed by. Naruto looked nearby, before he saw the sight of a two wheeled vehicle racing towards him. The motorcycle came skidding to a stop nearby, and Naruto was able to see a girl on top of the bike.

She had long golden blond hair like himself, but her tips ended with a much lighter blond. Naruto could see that she liked her hair very much with how well groomed she kept the long hair that went down to her waist. The girl was light skinned, and even though he didn't have much to compare to, he was starting to think that was a normal thing around here for the girls. Naruto saw that she wore more... revealing clothes that covered her body. Her body which was an inch taller than his was in height even though she wore heels, but thinner with a more hourglass figure... not to mention that she was well endowed in the chest, being D-cup easily.

She had a brown jacket on with short, puffy sleeves that stopped at her stomach, above the belly button, and had a wide neck that extended down to show her cleavage. She also wore some kind of yellow shirt with a flaming heart symbol in black above her own heart. Around her neck as an awesome orange scarf, and around each fist she had on black fingerless gloves like he had one. She also had thick metal wristbands in yellow around each wrist. She wore blakc short shorts, really short shorts, and a brown belt connected to a skirt that covered her butt with another clothes on that. She really liked to show off some leg, before her thighs were shown. The girl had long orange socks, one coming up to her mid-thigh and the other going up to her knee. A purple cloth tied around her left knee, and brown knee high boots made for kicking.

The girl was truly a fine piece of ass.

"Hey, do you know where I can get a drink!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the surprised girl, who held her hand over her heart out of shock when she saw somebody that she hadn't even heard coming yell at her. She hadn't even seen him, despite him wearing a lot of brighter orange and being in the night, where that made it much more noticable. It was like the guy had no presence at all when he didn't want to. She took a moment to look him over, and she crossed her arms under her chest and decided something.

This boy was a truly fine piece of ass.

The two had no idea that they had such similar thoughts as the two of them stood in front of each other.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you. I was actually about to go get a drink over there, wanna join me... but you are paying." Yang said with a grin on her face as she pointed over towards a building at the corner. The fact that the guy didn't seem to be looking at her in an overly sexual way, with his eyes staying on her eyes, showed that she could at least show the guy to the place she was going. She could see he was a kind guy just from his eyes, and better yet, he would be the one paying for the drinks.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Yang! The last person I met wasn't nearly as nice as you... yeah, sure, drinks on me." Naruto said as Yang started to walk towards the corner building with a sway to her hips. Naruto's eyes tracked the sway, before he slapped his cheeks and snapped himself out of it and caught up to her in seconds. He looked at her eyes, and saw that they were a lilac color.

"Uzumaki? You from Atlas or something?" Yang asked, while Naruto heard the sound of music coming out of the place they were going to.

"Not really, I'm from a village called Konoha. You ever hear of it?" Naruto asked, and he kept a sharp eye on her reactions. Yang shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders. Naruto sighed, before he put his hands at the back of his head. If Konoha hadn't been heard of, then he really was in a different world. Konoha was one of the five great nations, and had one of the largest lands in the Elemental Nations. There was no way this girl wouldn't have heard of it if it existed in this world.

Oh well, it wasn't like he would be missed at his home. Only a hand full of people would even care that he was gone.

"Can't say I have... so what brings you to Vale?" Yang asked as the two of them entered the building, and the music got a lot louder to Naruto. The doors in front of them started to slide open again with a light shining towards them. Naruto got a good look at the club that they were walking towards, and the entire dance floor was checkered with lights shining all around the place. There was a lot of people wearing black suits with fedoras and red shirts dancing on the floor, and at the end was a guy DJ'ing with a giant black bear costume on his head. To the side of the place was a bar, and their were glass pillars and cases scattered around.

Naruto took out his sword and showed it to Yang, before he pointed at the hole in the center of the guard.

"I am looking for 5 different balls that fit into this sword. There are red, green, brown, yellow, and blue orbs that fit inside of this sword. Each orb lets me control a different element, so I need to find them as soon as possible. They all five pretty much limited power in them... can't really let that get into the wrong hands." Naruto said seriously as he looked at the hole in the sword's guard. Yang blinked as she looked at Naruto's sword, before she reached into the skirt pocket hanging from the back of the waist. Naruto was the next to blink in surprise when he saw what Yang took out of her waist pocket.

There in the palm of her hand was a red orb glowing with what looked like flames inside of a crystal orb that contained them.

"You mean like this thing? Yeah, the damn thing fell out of the sky and nearly killed me. It broke the hemlet on my back when it hit me. I thought it was pretty though, or worth something, so I decided to keep it." Yang said as she gave Naruto the orb, and he looked at it to make sure it was the real deal. Naruto tossed the orb up, before he caught it and placed it into his sword, and just like that the guard had a red glowing orb inside of it. The two of them were starting to attract attention when the blade of Naruto's sword caught fire instantly. Yang jumped back in visible surprise at the flaming blade, before Naruto sheathed the blade with the flames put out.

"Thanks, now I need to find four more... and for some reason I have a feeling it won't be nearly that easy... what brings you to Vale?" Naruto finally asked as they got down the steps and started to walk towards the bar area. Yang seemed to think about it for a moment, before she smiled at him.

"I am looking for a person, and this guy here is said to know everything. I thought it would be worth a shot you know." Yang told him as the two of them walked toward a large guy with tanned skin and black hair cropped almost to his head. The guy was dressed like a butler with a black vest, a red tie, and a white shirt under it with black gloves and black pants. The guy had a beard and mustache combo with thick eyebrows on top of his head. The two of them sat at the bar on the stools, right next to the guy they were looking at.

The bartender looked at the two of them, before nodding to show he would accept their orders.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and one of those little umbrellas." Yang said as she held her hand up and pinched her fingers like she would if she had been holding the umbrella. Naruto chuckled at that, before the bartender looked at him next.

"I'm have what she is having, but get me two of them." Naruto said, determined to beat Yang at something. Drinking more of her favorite drink than her would be a great thing to get her going. Yang looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, before she looked at the bartender.

"Give me three, and don't forget the umbrellas." Yang said as she looked at Naruto, who was grinning as he looked at Yang. The girl knew how to play the game, that much was for sure.

"How much will this get me?" Naruto asked as he pulled out one the notes that had more numbers on it. The number value was the same as Ryo, starting with 0 and ending with 9, but he didn't know how much things were worth so having money was useless to him. The man, and even Yang looked at the bill in surprise. The guy next to Yang's jaw dropped when he saw the bill in Naruto's hands, while Yang looked surprise, before she looked at the bar tender.

"Just so you know, this guy is paying for my drinks too." Yang said as she pointed to Naruto. The bartender nodded, while Naruto looked at the bill that the bartender had taken from him in surprise. He wasn't sure what he just did, but he had surprised the people around him, that much was for sure. Now he had another question.

How greedy were these rich kids that they were trying to mug him, when they had a lot of money on them already?

"Yeah, I'm paying... how much am I paying for?" Naruto asked as he looked at Yang, who looked away from him with a small smile on her face. The guy on Yang's other side stood up, before he walked over to Naruto and extended his hand.

"Junior, and you just bought yourself 37 drinks with that money you have there. How does a boy your age get that much money anything, you can't be more than 15." Junior asked with a VERY curious look on his face. He seemed to be looking at Naruto's toad wallet even more though, and he watched as Naruto place the wallet into his pouch. Memorizing the location of the wallet so that he would know where to strike.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and some jerks tried to mug me... I took their money. Oh, and I am 16, not 15." Naruto said, while Yang snorted at that. She looked like she wanted to break out laughing at the correction to his age. To her Naruto honestly looked like he was 17, not 16 or 15, but the rounded face made him look a little younger than he really was. Junior seemed to frown for a second, before he looked at Yang.

"Aren't you two a little young to be coming to a bar?" Junior taunted lightly, knowing that normal people would react to that.

"Aren't you a little old to go by Junior?" Naruto and Yang asked in unison without even trying to. The two of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Even Junior was surprised at the fact that the two of them had synced up for a second. Naruto and Yang stopped looking at each other when two glasses were placed in front of them. Naruto looked at the glass with the pink liquid inside of it, and a little umbrella was inside of each glass. The two of them looked at each other, before sparks flew between them.

Naruto and Yang both downed the first glass in one go each, and Junior stood up and started to walk away.

Another two drinks came out in those fancy glasses, and Yang took the umbrella before she put it in her hair to save for later so that she could keep out of how much she drank. Naruto saw her doing that, so he folded it up and put it into his pouch. The two of them started to drink their drinks just as two more came. The two of them finished with a gasp, before the set their glasses down and stared at each other.

"I have never lost in a Strawberry Sunrise drinking contest before, and I don't plan to lose now." Yang said, completely forgetting the reason she had come to this club in the first place in the wake of a challenge to her honor. Naruto was grinning as he glanced at her tauntingly as the two of them each finished off their third drinks. The two of them slammed the glasses down on the table.

"I doubt you have ever been challenged to one before." Naruto said with a grin on his face as a second bartender started to pass them drinks while the first one made the drinks. Making 37 drinks in a short time was harder work for one person. The two of them drank another round of drinks as they stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Yang tried to remember the reason why she had come here in the first place... she was sure it had something to do with finding somebody, but the face of a challenge was wiping that from her mind.

The fact another round of strawberry sunrises were in front of her and Naruto, and soon those two turned into another two. Soon those two turned into two more. Then two more same along, and the two of them were starting to get pretty tipsy. The two of them were drinking more than they ever had before, the most thay had drunk before now was about three glasses of the stuff without waking up with a slight headache. At this point both of them had already drunk 8 of the drink each, something that they were both going to regret in the morning.

8 drinks turned into 10 drinks in minutes, and those 10 drinks soon became 12 drinks. After that they had both passed the tipsy point, and were starting to get a little more than tipsy, but not yet drunk. That was, until 12 drinks turned into 14, then 16, then 18, and then 20. At that point people were starting to crowd around them cheering the two teens on as they drunk themselves stupid. The cheering was loud, and Yang couldn't barely keep her left eye open... her right eye was open wider than the left one. Naruto had a heavy blush on his face and he was wobbling.

Then more time passed, and those 20 drinks turns into 22, and within minutes 22 turned into 30 drinks as the passage of time flowed. That 30 became 36, and finally the two of them were pretty much shit faced drunk at this point as the final glass of strawberry sunrise came to them. The glass that would decide the winner, with Yang's hair having 18 umbrellas in it so far, and Naruto having the other 18 in his pouch the two of them were neck and neck.

The two of them had to lean against each other just to sit up properly, but neither of them were even making a move towards the glass at this point. They registered it at the same time, before they each extended a wobbling hand towards the drink Yang got to it first, and she tried to drink it... but she had no room left in her stomach at all. She ended up just dribbling it all over the counter she was standing at, leaving half of the glass undrunk. Naruto picked it up, before he downed that half of the glass. He grabbed the umbrella from her and put it in his pouch, before the two of them stood up and started to drag each other out of the bar.

"Bhy dib I eben cum here abain?" Yang managed to say as she walked with Naruto out of the bar, arm in arm. The two of them had a hell of a lot of trouble getting back up the stairs, and they almost tripped on the last step. The two of them walked out of the club and out into the streets, where the two of them hissed at the colder air biting at their flesh when they were both warmer than usual with large blushes on their faces.

"Hehehe... ve are boinj to recret bis in da borning." Naruto said as the two of them started to wobble, before the both of them passed out on the ground just in front of the streets. Well, Yang passed out first, but her passing out made Naruto fall down and hit his head on the sidewalk, then he passed out from the combo of being super drunk and head trama. The two of them were passed out, and they would have been left there until the morning if the two of them didn't get lucky.

"Yang?! Oh... your drunk with a friend of yours." The sweet sounding voice of a girl said as she ran towards the two of them. The girl that walked over towards them was a 15 or 16 year old looking girl with short, dark red, hair that was lighter red at the tips of her hair. She had skin as pale as the room, the moon that glowed behind her, and she wore a one piece dress with a skirt that went a little passed the middle of her thigh. The dress had long sleeves, and the black dress had red frills at the bottom of the skirt and the end of the sleeves, with the collar going up on her neck. She had a blet hanging loosely from her waist, and on the left side were single bullets, and the right side had a square bag on her side, with a silver cross on her belt.

She had black stocking going up her legs and into her skirt, with red socks over them going almost up to her knees, and on top of those were black boots with red laces going up the front almost up to the knees as well. The girl had a long red cloat with a hood on her back, and it blew behind her in the light wind, showing a metal weapon folded up and hanging from the back of her waist. Her eyes were a dazziling silver color and she looked down at the two drunken blonds and sighed.

She had no idea who the blond guy was, but he was with Yang and the two of them got drunk together, so that would make them friends. She couldn't just leave one of Yang's friends behind in the cold streets, so with a grunt she leaned down and picked them both up. She had carried stuff that was far heavier than these two before, so with them she started to walk road the road with the two blonds on her shoulders.

She did notice the clothing the boy was wearing was not the normal type of armored clothing that one would see these days, or even in the past. She wondered what nation he was from where he got armor like that. Ruby also looked at all of the umbrellas hanging from Yang's hair.

Just how much did Yang drink?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Ruby

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**I have almost reached 2,000,000 words on this site! I won't be updating on sunday, I am travelling to visit somebody important.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Blargh!"

That was the sound of Yang throwing up in the toliet in the nearby bathroom that she had rushed towards the second she woke up. Yang didn't get enough time to question where she was before she was already worshiping the white bathroom god that she was bent down in front of. Her throwing up actually woke up the other person that had gotten drunk with her, who was sleeping in a chair with a blanket put over him to keep him slightly warm. Naruto's eyes shot open, before she moved his arms in front of his face and groaned at the pain that hit his eyes the second the light touched them. Naruto slowly opened them this time and looked around him.

He was in a orange room that was pretty plain, and he could see two beds lined up side by side, with the chair he was in next to those beds. In front of the beds was a TV on a stand, and nearby was a window with an air conditioning system under.

He was in a hotel room it would seem.

"Glad to see you are awake... coffee?" A sweet sounding voice said, and Naruto turned his head towards the door and saw a red hooded girl. The girl had dazzling silver eyes and red tinted hair, something that he found fitting with the short cut she had that didn't even go passed her shoulder's.

"No thanks, I don't like bitter stuff." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched his arms out, only to hold his head in pain at the punding sensation. Naruto placed his hands together with his index and middle finger connected and pointing up, before he surged his own inner energies through his body. Naruto's entire body gained a light blue glow that was visible to the naked eye, surprising the girl that was offering him the coffee, but not enough for her to drop the coffee cups she was holding. Naruto started flush his body out, and within seconds he could feel his headache starting to fade away into nothing.

With his pounding headache gone, the glow around his body vanished... and he could still hear the sounds of dry heaving in the bathroom.

"Wow, Yang really drank a lot. This is like the second time ever that she drank enough to throw up." The girl in front of Naruto said as she set the coffee down on the desk holding the TV and grabbed one of the cups for herself. If Naruto had to describe this girl's personality, then he would say that she was cheerful and a bit quirky... in a cute way he would have to say. The girl was so bubbly, something that you rarely found in the smart people back where he came from.

"Did I meet you last night?" Naruto asked, since this might not be there first meeting. A lot of last night was a blur to him.

"Nope! You are a friend of Yang's though. I'm her sister, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself with a small wave of her hand. She was smiling as she looked at him, and he blinked before he realized that she wanted him to tell her who he was. He was a little slow in the morning, so he wasn;t picking up on things he should have picked up by now.

"Naruto Uzumaki, kickass ninja, one true wielder of the Dragon Blade at your service." Naruto said with a mock bow. This girl couldn't be older than him, that much was for sure. She was staring at him with stars in her eyes, or rather, she was looking at the sword handle that was sticking from his back. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her heels looking like she wanted to ask him to show it to her. Naruto reached back and grabbed the sword, before he pulled it from it's sheath and showed it to the girl.

"This is SO cool! I haven't ever seen a sword like this! I can't even tell what kind of metal it was made from! Where did you get it? Does it do anything special?" Ruby asked with an excited look to her face. Naruto could tell at that moment that this girl was more interested in things like weapons and fighting than she was romance and boys. That much was so obvious that even he figured it out, and even he realized that he could be slow to figuring this stuff out.

"It was a gift I guess, and it can do a lot of things. I can use it to cut energy, and then absorb that energy. It can also do this-" Naruto said as the blade was ignited on fire right in front of Ruby's face. So close that she fell back onto her bed in shock as she looked at the sword that Naruto was holding, which was still surrounded by flames until Naruto himself snuffed them out. Naruto swung his sword and showed how fast he could swing it, before he pointed at the gem in the guard. "With different gems I can make the blade do different things. Red does fire, blue goes with water, yellow and lightning, orange and earth, and finally green and wind. Of course, I lost the other four orbs." Naruto stated in a depressed tone.

He had worked hard for those orbs!

"Isn't that the ball that beaned Yang in the head and broke her helmet?" Ruby asked when she looked at the ball in the guard. Naruto nodded and took the ball out of the guard, before he opened the his pouch and placed the Fire Orb inside of it. Then he secretely made a handsign inside of the pouch and activated a storach seal inside of it to store away not only the orb, but also his own Gama-chan wallet away as well. It would be better to only use the orbs when he saw to, since they were very energy consuming.

"Well... thanks for helping me too. I know you didn't have to... you seem to like weapons a lot." Naruto said after a moment as he found something new to talk about. It was at that moment that an almost zombie Yang groaned as she came back into the room and stumbled over to one of the coffee cups, before sitting on the bed with Ruby and drinking the cup of coffee with a look of discomfort on her face. In her hands were the many umbrellas that she had collected over last nights drinking, and she jumped them into the nearby trashcan, not even wanting them anymore since they were part of the cause of her current headache.

"How are you feeling Yang?" Ruby asked, concern written on her face.

"Please don't yell, I'm right here." Yang said as she rubbed her head in pain. Both Naruto and Ruby smiled at her, since Ruby had whispered her words to Yang, and they still sounded like shouting to the girl. Naruto was reminded of his own Granny Tsunade when she was recovering from a bad hangover. Of course, Naruto liked to mess with her for the 20 seconds it took for her to get rid of her own problem. Yang didn't seem to have that same ability to fix herself up.

"Well, I can see I'm not needed. Maybe I will see you later... Hey, do you know I might find orbs like my own?" Naruto asked Ruby, while Yang groaned and leaned back onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow. Ruby crossed her legs and rubbe Yang's thigh to try and make her feel better as she thought of a place that Naruto might be able to find an orb like the one he showed her.

"There are a few Dust Shops you can go to. They might have found it and thought it was dust." Ruby tried to help him out, and Naruto thanked her as he walked out of the room. Now he was going to have to find and go to every dust shop in the city to find what he was looking for. Of course, he hoped that he could find what he was looking for when he got done visiting what could be many dust shops in the city.

Just how many Dust Shops could there be?

Naruto walked out of the hotel and started to walk down the street in the hopes that he could wonder around and find a dust shop that had found one of his orbs. He really needed all five of those to use his sword to it's max potential. The sword itself wanted him to find those orbs quickly, just the Fire Orb wasn't enough for the sword to feel complete again after getting all five of the orbs. It was like the sword felt like it had been ripped off, which was weird since his sword wasn't completely sentient. The sword itself chose who it would let wield it.

More than that, when it found a wielder the sword wanted to be close to that wielder at all times. Naruto couldn't get rid of thise sword even if he wanted to, but he didn't want to because the sword was an awesome sword. The weapon had amazing potential to help him grow stronger, and only an idiot worse than him would dream of losing out on a weapon such as this. Naruto started to look around for anything that might look like it sold dust... now that he thought about it he didn't even know what dust was.

Why would people BUY something that was called dust?

It sounded like something you would find on the streets, or when you were cleaning your house. Naruto hoped that it was something legal, because if not then Ruby was some kind of dust addict. Naruto hoped that the sweet girl he met wasn't some kind of drug addict on something called dust. That would be a bummer if he had to take her down for being some kind of drug addict. He hoped that whatever this dust was, was something that wasn't very expensive either because he did NOT know how much things were worth. Naruto started to look around for anything that looked like it would be dust.

Ruby compared his orb, which was like a crystal, to dust. So maybe he was correct if he said that dust were kinds of crystals.

"Damn, maybe I should have asked her where I could find the dust shops... naw, I'll find them on my own." Naruto spoke to himself. He woud have to search this entire city anyway incase he could find the balls somewhere else. He rubbed the back of his head in annoyance, before he started to walk again with his back slightly slouched. Naruto saw people staring at him with raised eyebrows, though he guessed he was dressed pretty strangely when compared to other people.

Naruto continued to walk, and without even understanding what was going on, he started to walk towards the street without meaning to. Naruto's reflexes kicked in seconds later and he jumped higher into the air than a normal human, before he saw a car pass under him. Naruto landed on the ground behind the car, and he watched the car just continue to drive like they didn't just almost run him over. Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before he decided something.

The city was more dangerous than he thought.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Pyrrha

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
I have an up to date Height Chart at the bottom, and I corrected the other chapters heights.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Is this really something that needs to be done?" A young woman of 17 years old asked as she held a box of cereal in her hands. The woman in question was none other than the famous girl known as Pyrrha Nikos. The girl who not only graduated as the top of hr class in her old school of Sanctum, but had also won many tournaments that had put her in the record books. Even at this moment she was in the process of making another new picture of a cereal box commercial in which she would be the poster girl.

Pyrrha was a young woman with vivid red hair that was tied up in a ponytail that extended to her waist. Like the norm for those in this country, she had more pale skin that glowed with an attractive appeal to it. She was much taller than normal girls in her age group, and her muscles were much more toned as well, while retaining a feminine shape. She had vivid gree eyes and light green eye shadow above her eyes at the cornere. The girl wore a flame-like bronze headpiece around her forehead with two chains hanging from the sides that circled her ears with a green gem on each. Around her neck was a tight gorget made of bronze with another small green gem.

She wore nothing on her shoulders, leaving them exposed to the elements around her. Her top was a light-brown, strapless, piece of chest armor made of hard leather with outlining's in bronze near her cleavage. The cleavage was shown a little by the V-shaped bronze section running from her breasts and down her stomach that ended just above a red clothe that was wrapped around her waist, with a long lart of the cloth hanging from her right side of her waist. She had a brown belt with a bronze emblem with a spear and shield design. Under the red cloth was a darker red leather-type mini-skirt that stopped at a quarter of the way down to her knees. The girl had on bronze greaves for leg armor, and high-heel leather boots on her feet in brown that went up mid-shin.

Finally, she wore elbow length gloves in a very dark red, almost brown, and on her left forearm she had a bronze forearm guard, and a brozen band around her left biscep. Attached to her belt, hanging onto the part of the belt going above her butt, were three small, brown, cases with bronze clasps. Her final physical traits were her slim waist, good hips, and above average sized and shaped breasts. Overall, the girl was very attractive, and dressed in a way that showed it off.

Sitting against her leg was a large shield made up of bronze with almost wind designs on the front of it. She named this shield Akouo, and stabbed into the ground was a red and bronze colored xiphos styled sword with the blade being curved to the point on both sides with a middle of red, and bronze outline, while the handle was mechanical and mostly bronze with some red. This was her transforming weapon named as Milo.

Right now she was in the middle of getting her picture taken again, even though she had already gotten her picture taken for this same photo, for this same commercial, for the same cereal box cover, at least two dozen times in the last ten minutes alone. She liked being on the cover of a cereal box, but at least they could make a serial box that an athelete was on something healthier! It was like they didn't want to make the kids that ate the cereal healthy at all! Sometimes she just wished that she could get a day off from this kind of stuff and being a normal girl, with actual friends instead of people paying her.

Pyrrha still smiled though as her picture was taken.

Everyone in the room jumped in fright when the brick wall of the building exploded and showered them all with the shards of damaged brick. Pyrrha grabbed her shield and sword, before she looked to see that a blond haired man had been smashed through the wall and was flying straight towards her while on the other side of the wall was what appeared to be a car. Pyrrha was surprised when the blond haired man landed with his back against her shield hard enough to knock them both out of a glass window leading towards the street. He landed on top of her and rolled off of her and into the street, while she landed on her back on the sidewalk.

What the hell just happened?

In less than a few seconds the wall exploded, a blond man flew towards her and knocked her out of a window, and now he seemed to be getting up like nothing at all just happened.

"Note to self, don't jump from car to car, it freaks out the drivers. Damnit my ears are still ringing." The guy said as he stuck his finger in his ear and started to clean it out, even though nothing was actually wrong with it. Pyrrha stood up with a small smile on her face when she saw that all the people taken her picture were okay, and the blond man was already looking around like he was trying to find something. In his hands was a red ball that was starting to glow a little as he moved it around.

She might as well make the first move.

"Well hello, nice to meet you!" Pyrrha said with a smile on her face as she drew this guy's attention with her words. The boy, who seemed only a little younger than her, but was a good few inches shorter, blinked and looked at her like that was the first time he even noticed she existed. Pyrrha almost lost her smile when she thought this man was about to go fanboy on her, or be afraid of her because of how famous she was. She was surprised though when he just grinned at her.

"Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, who are you, and can you help me find the nearest dust shop?" Naruto asked as he looked at the red ball in his hands again with a frown on his face. She was now well and truly surprised by him, mostly because he honestly had no idea who she was, or that she was famous. Even kids that didn't know of her athletic achievements knew of her as the model for a cereal box. She didn't see a single sign that he knew or cared that she was famous, or the fact he just destroyed a brick wall with his face, and ruined a photo shoot for a celebrity. Infact, the buy's biggest issue was the fact that he was standing with a bit of a limp.

Getting hit by a car and smashed though both a brick wall and glass would do that to you.

"Pyrrha Nicos, and the nearest Dust Shop is three blocks to the east. Go to Nevermore Avenue, make a right when you hit the fifth stop sign, and then keep going until you read a three way intersection. That will take you to a good Dust shop." Pyrrha answered him with a helpful tone. She had a smile on her face, and she saw the guy look towards where she was pointing, only to get a dejected look to his face.

"Uh... I have no idea what the hell you just said. I guess you have to come with me and show me then." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand with a grin on his face and started to pretty much drag the surprised girl with him.

"I wish I could, but I need to get back to my... work... okay, I will be glad to help you!" She said with a cheery sdmile as she walked next to him, and he let go of her hand. He placed his hands behind his head and he walked, and then started to whistle a sort of cheery tune that she kind of liked. She looked at the sword on his back, and he noticed the look out of the side of his eye, before he drew the blade and showed it to her. Her eyes took on a surprised look when she felt something very strange about the metal. "I am sorry if this is a personal question, but what kind of metal is that sword made of?" Pyrrha questioned with a curious look.

"Huh? Well, I think it was made of Vajra and forged by a dragon of light using five elements. The handle is decorated with dragon scales see... it even cuts through energy and asborbs the energy it cuts." Naruto explained his sword. Of course it looked weird when he compared it to all of these strange mechanical weapons that he was seeing. The people that tried to mug him had transforming metal weapons that took on multiple forms. His sword only had one form, but multiple abilities.

Pyrrha concentrated on the sword, and she was surprised when nothing at all happened. She also tried the same thing to the metal parts of Naruto's armor, and was once more surprised when nothing happened to them.

"I see, and your armor, is it made of the same thing?" Pyrrha asked curiously. She had never in her life seen metal like this, the shining silver color, and the strange aura that the armor seemed to give off.

"Huh? I don't really know, this armor was sort of a gift. What about your weapons? What are those things made of?" Naruto asked as he looked at the weapons on Pyrrha's back. He had to admit he had never seen red metal before, unless she just dyed the metal that is.

"Bronze, the same with my armor. I am sorry to ask this, but why do you need to find a dust shop so soon you tried to car hop to get there?" Pyrrha asked with a smile AND a raised eyebrow. Naruto nodded and reached into the pouch hanging from the back of his waist, before she saw him pull out the same red ball from earlier.

"My sword had five of these, and I lost them. I am looking for the other four, they should be like like this one, but in yellow, orange, green, and blue... you wouldn't happen to have seen them would you?" Naruto asked hopefully, and Pyrrha rubbed the top of her head with a wince when he asked that question. She bent down and knelt down, before she reached inside of her boot and the glowing of Naruto's red ball got more intense when she pulled out a palm sized orange ball that was exactly the same as the red one, and glowing. She stood up and showed him the ball.

"Yesterday this thing beamed me in the head, but my headpiece defended me. It was pretty, so I decided to keep it. If it belongs to you though, then I have no right to keep it from you." Pyrrha said as she handed Naruto the ball. He grinned and placed the red ball in his pouch, before he inserted the orange ball inside of his sword's guard. Then he focused and the sword was surrounded by an aura of energy that looked just like dirt. She blinked in surpise, before Naruto popped the gem out and placed it in his pouch, before he sheathed it.

Orange... dirt... the other orb was a red one. Earth was one of the five basic elements of the world, so if she was to guess correctly, then the red orb would set the blade on fire. The words really were connected to the blade, must like how dust can be used to power weapons. Only she felt a near infinite amount of power inside of that little ball when Naruto activated it, and a huge amount of something so similar to aura coming from the blade.

"I really need these, the Dragon Orbs are really powerful. I can't let them fall into the wrong hands... you know, you are the second person that found one. The other person was also hit in the head by one." Naruto laughed out. It was funny that a hot headed girl like Yang got his in the ead with a fire orb, while this girl got hit in the head by the earth orb. Who knows, maybe Yang had a connection to fire, and Pyrrha had a connection to the earth element in a way.

"That seems like horrible luck, so, what school do you go to?" Pyrrha asked, trying to continue the conversation. She wanted to keep the conversation off herself, or else let this guy know that she was famous, and then have him become to afraid to talk to her... she obviously did not know who she was talking to if she thought that Naruto would even care about that kind of stuff.

"I don't got to any school besides the school of kickass. You know, you have pretty eyes. I really like green eyes, and your red hair is really nice." Naruto said without thinking as he looked at her. She blinked at him, before she smiled at him for the kind words.

"Thank you, and you have really nice blue eyes. You know, I think you are the first person to ever compliment my hair before." Pyrrha said, before she was surprised when she saw Naruto reached out and pluck a few strands of her hair, surprisingly her. She was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hand, before he tied one end of her hair around her left pinky finger. She was still surprised, but she was more curious about what Naruto doing when he tied it around his own left pinky.

"I love shades of red hair. The red string of fate that connects people who will be destined to fall into a true love. The story goes that an old man believed in an invisible red strand that connected him to his destined wife, and he showed a young boy a girl he was going to marry. The boy didn't even care about marrage, so he threw a rock at the girl and pelted her in the head and ran away... years later the boy grew up and into a man. He was in an arranged marraige, and the first time he saw her face he saw a woman that was one of the most beautiful girls in the world to him... she wore a headpiece that covered her forehead and eyesbrows... and when he asked about it she showed him a scar on her eyebrow and told him when she was a young girl that a boy hit her in the head with a stone ya know..." Naruto told her the story with a smile on his face. The idea that everyone had their own one true love out their, just waiting for them, was something that an orphan with nothing like him truly wanted to believe in.

Pyrrha looked at the red 'string' around their pinkies, and she looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Most people wouldn't just pluck hairs like that to prove a point like this, but she could see why Naruto would like red hair like that.

"That is really romantic, and these strings... everyone has one?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the hair connecting her pinky finger to Naruto's pinky. The visual was really helping her understand what he was trying to say.

"I would like to think so, anyway, sorry about the hair." Naruto said as he tried to untie the hair... only for him to raise an eyebrow when it refused to come off for a bit. Naruto finally forced it off his finger, most likely having tied the knot to tightly. Naruto winced when he felt a few of his own hairs get ripped out, and he looked to see Pyrrha holding them. She already got the red hair from her finger, before she cut the long red hair in half, before she cut the blond hair in half as well. Tying them up together, she worked on it for a few minutes, before she showed two red ropes made from the air.

The small red rings had a yellow wave in the middle from his own hair, while the rope style of the ring made them look like they weren't even made of hair, but instead real rope. Pyrrha took the smaller ring, before she slipped it on her left pinky finger. She grabbed Naruto's hand, before she slid the ring onto his pinky finger as well.

"There, now we will meet each other again for sure after today. When we see each other again, I'll be sure to say hello again to you." Pyrrha said with a bright smile on her face, while Naruto nodded to her with a grin on his face. Naruto looked at the ring on his finger, before he gripped his fist and grinned even wider than before. The two of them quickly got to the nearest Dust Shop, and the two of them said their goodbyes, before they seperated again.

As Naruto walked away towards the shop, Pyrrha looked at him, and for some reason she felt that she could see a red string attached to his pinky finger instead of the red robe ring. The string started to lead towards her own red robe ring, and she looked at her pinky with soft eyes. A boy that didn't care or know about her fame, and treated her like everyone else.

Naruto Uzumaki was from a different cut than the rest.

She wondered when she would see him again.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Canon Height Chart: Ruby Rose 5'2" / Blake Belladonna 5'6" / Yang Xiao Long 5'7" / Naruto Uzumaki 5'6" / Pyrrha Nikos 6'0"**_


	5. Chapter 5 Nora

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damn, what is up with the girls here and being tall. Blake was as tall as me, Yang was like an inch taller, and Pyrrha... damn I have never met a girl as tall as her. At least that Ruby girl was shorter... I blame the heels." Naruto complained to himself with a twitching eye as he walked out of the last dust shop around for awhile. His height had always been a sensative topic for him, and two know that he was once again on the shorter end of the stick was sort of pissing him all. Sure, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha seemed a year older than him, and he surely had the time to grow and get taller than them, well with Blake he was the same height... maybe taller if she took off those heels.

The same with Yang, heels were lies. They added height to a girl that was not the truth.

He couldn't blame the heels with Pyrrha being like 5 or 6 inches taller, not when her heels only added like 2 inches to her height. At least with Yang they were more than likely the same height when they weren't wearing shoes, and with Blake he knew he would be taller than her... like he mentioned before, he was perfectly fine with Ruby's height being shorter than him by a good amount.

Oh well, no use crying over it.

The next girl that Naruto was going to meet better be shorter than him though, or he really might cry at the unfairness of it all. He spend like three years growing from a midget into a 16 year of hunk of average height, a bit on the taller side for his age group actually in his nationality.

"Look out below!" A loud voice called from above him, and when Naruto looked up his vision was filled with pink when something soft crashed into his face and knocked him off his feet and onto his ass. Naruto groaned when he felt a soft, but slightly heavy, weight pressing against his chest. Naruto pushed whatever was on him off of him, and he heard a yelp that made him open his eyes and see a girl laying on the ground next to him.

It was a girl... another girl. Okay, when was he going to meet another guy? He liked seeing so many pretty girls, but it was like his luck was making him run into nothing but girls. Don't get him wrong, but it was about time for him to meet a bro that he could connect with instead of a girl that would only confuse him even more about the female brain. The girl sat up, before she jumped into a standing position and offered him her hand with a grin on her face.

The girl was shorter than him by a good amount, about 5'1" in height with a petite figure. Naruto unknowingly sighed in relief at this fact since now he was sure that tall girls weren't the normal thing for this world. The fact Yang and Pyrrha were so tall was because they seemed to be just naturally tall people. This girl was smaller chested than he remembered Blake being, though Blake wasn't small either. The girl was pale skinned, something that he was considering to be the normal thing at this point. She had short orange hair... orange hair... awesome orange hair that went down to the length of her chin, with the bangs naturally out of the left side of her face.

The girl had a white top without sleeves on it, and the high neck had a zipper going down to the center of her chest where a cut out design of a heart layed. SHe had a small black on over the white top that had a high open collar and no sleeves either. On her shoulders and stomach was a metal harness with a holder on the back for her strange launcher style weapon that was mainly silver with some pink. She had white cloth over her elbows and pink fingerless gloves on. She also wore a mid-thigh length skirt, and finally she had on mostly white with some pink tennis shoes with higher collars and tongues with pink laces.

"Wow, your face is really tough. You took a full force butt bomb and your nose isn't even bleeding! Oh, thanks for stopping me from hitting that ground, that would have sucked!" The girl said in an excited tone. She grabbed Naruto by the front of the shirt, before she lifted him up and swung him around like a mace, before she plopped him on his feet with an absurd amount of physical strength for a girl her size. Naruto blinked in surprise, not sure how to respond to being man handled so easily like that.

"Butt bomb?" Naruto asked in confusion, not really sure what he should think of that.

"Yep, a powerful butt bomb from my cutie heiney. You got smashed in the face with my butt when I jumped from a building like a bomb, hence you got hit with a Butt Bomb of Nora Valkyrie!" The girl, who seemed to have introduced herself as Nora Valkyrie. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, not even slightly sure how he was suppose to react to the strange statement from the strange girl.

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted awkwardly with a wave of his hand, and she grabbed it and pulled him in close. She placed her other hand on his waist, before she grinned.

"Very good name! Now we dance, baddabump ba dump dump dadda bump da boop bop." Nora said as she took the surprised boy by surprise and actually started to dance with Naruto as she sang the beats to her own song that she was singing. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with this girl, but he hoped that nothing fixed her up, because this girl was just as hyper as him when he was getting ready for a great prank. They started to wlak down the sidewalk in a dancing position, before they stopped and turned the corner and he spun her around. She twirled under his hand, before she pulled him closer than before and started to walk in a circle with him.

The two of them attracted a lot of attention as they passed by people, until it stopped when Nora blinked and grabbed him by the cheeks after letting go of his hands. She was looking right at his cheeks with a growing grin on her face.

"Hey, you mind letting go of my face now?" Naruto questioned what was perhaps the most random and energetic girl he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"These are some pretty neat birthmarks you have, and not in the totally clean way, but more like the way that they are really cool looking. I wish I had some cool birthmark like that, but all I have is a birthmark of a smile on my heel." Nora complained lightly to herself as she stretched out Naruto's cheeks a little. She let them go, and they snapped back into place without any trouble at all. The spots she had grabbed were slightly red, and Naruto twitched and reached out before he grabbed her by the cheeks and stretched them out to their limits as well. She started to wave her arms around in surprise, while Naruto laughed like a villian.

"Ma cheeks!" Nora managed to shout out in surprise, before Naruto let go of them and shook his head when she started to rub her cheeks. That was until she grabbed his cheeks again and started to stretch them out, and in return he grabbed her cheeks as well. The two of them groped and pressed into each other's cheeks with competitive looks clear on their different shades of blue eyes, neither wanting to be the first one to let go of the other.

"Ma whiskers!" Naruto shouted back at her. His cheeks were more marked than hers were, so they were much more sensative. He didn't pur... he hoped that he didn't pur... but he did have more sensativity right on top of the whiskers because they were different than the normal spots on his skin. The indents in them where the whiskerd actually were, were less protected by skin so the flesh there had a difference to the skin around it. The two of them broke apart when they heard the sound of glass shattering nearby, and looking nearby they saw that a group of men wearing black suits, fedoras, and red undershirts were running out of a dust shop with cases in their hands.

The two didn't even need to be all that smart to understand that the guys had robbed that place.

"Lets break their legs!" Nora shouted as she took her weapon off of her back and open fired on the first person. A silver grenade with a pink heart on the front impacted the man, and a pink explosion of dust blew him up and sent him flying towards the building, where he smashed against the wall and bounced onto the ground. Naruto shrugged, before he took one of the scrolls from his legs and unrolled it in front of him. Inside of the paper of the scroll were many black runes all leading towards a rune in the middle that was shaped different than the other runes. Naruto placed his hand on the middle rune, before he made the entire thing glow. Naruto unrolled the scroll and placed it back in seconds, before he jumped forward and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Mud Wall!" Naruto said, and the symbol that now rested on his hand glowed as a wall of rock 7 feet high and 5 feet wide rose up from the ground in front of him. Naruto grabbed Nora and pulled her behind the wall as the enemy started to charge towards them. All four of Naruto's scrolls had a different type of technique on them that would allow him quick access to jutsu. All he had to do was press his hand on the symbol and then use his chakra and fuel the technique after slamming the copies symbol on his hand towards where he wanted the technique.

The ammo just bounced harmlessly off the mud wall, which was not made of mud, and Naruto crossed his fingers and made a single clone next to him. Naruto had his clone draw the copy of the Dragon Blade, before he pointed, and the clone ran out from behind the mud wall. Naruto and Nora ran out from the other side and surprised the enemy.

"Cool tricks! You have GOT to teach me how to do that!" Nora called out as her grenade launcher style weapon shifted and the handle extended while the launcher changed into a more hammer shape. While swinging the now large hammer, she smacked away one of them men, while Naruto flipped over an axe swing from a man holding an axe. Naruto elbowed him in the back of the head and sent him stumblings forward, before Naruto kicked him in the back of the neck and knocked him at another person surrounding them.

Behind him Nora smashed her hammer into the face of another person, and he was NOT lying when he said he saw the man fly so high into the air he was launched over a building and into the taller building onto the other side of the building they were standing in front of. The man crashed through the wall of that building as well, and Naruto looked at Nora with wide eyes. He was now not very eager to get hit by that girl's hammer now, though it was strange that the blow didn't completely shatter the man's head open like it should have. Naruto felt an axe hit him in the back of the head from that man dropping his axe, and he looked at the axe with a raised eyebrow.

That should have hurt him more.

Oh well, Naruto would forget the weird way he wasn't really getting hurt and get back to kicking ass. Naruto and Nora stood back to back, before she hooked her arm around his and bent forward and launched him towards a small group of three men in suits. Naruto crossed his fingers and three clones of him appeared, and he drew his own sword. The two clones behind him kicked off on his feet, while the one in front of him grabbed his arms and threw him even faster. Naruto slashed at the men, and he could feel some strange energy get absorbed into his sword when he cut them. While the energy of these men dropped to nearly zero from the cut taking out most of their energy. They collapsed even though physically they weren't too hurt from his slash.

Now that interesting, it would seem that he didnt have to worry about killing them.

With that in mind, Naruto reached out and grabbed the wrist of the next man in mid-swing, before he gave the guy a headbutt right in the nose... twice... before he kicked him in the stomach and blocked an axe coming from his right side with his sword. Nora hit the guy with the axe with her hammer and he crashed through a window, with the screams of the people in that store being heard. Naruto ducked and Nora's hammer knocked away the person that he had been beating on.

"I am the queen of these streets now!" Nora boldly declared, while Naruto sighed and knocked a person out with a very fast slash to the chest. He felt their energy drain to almost zero the second his blade made contact with their skin. His Dragon Blade could steal people's chakra with one cut, but these people didn't have much of it, so a single cut took them down to almost zero... of whatever energy they were using. He was starting to get a feel for the energy that these people used, and it seemed like a very... weak chakra actually. It was like the chakra of a civilian, but with larger amounts of that weak chakra.

It was hard to explain, it was like they had a lot of weak energy. People like Nora seemed to have stronger energy, but it was still weak when compared to a ninja's chakra.

'That is still some freaky muscle strength. With Sakura, her strength comes from using her chakra to enhance her muscles and then the power behind her punches... that shit is just unnatural for a girl her size. I never want to get punched in the face by this girl.' Naruto thought with a nervous laugh to himself. Could he beat this girl in a straight up fight, more than likely, but did he want to get hit by her... no, no he did NOT want to get hit by this girl. Of course, nothing she could do would compare to some of the strong hits he had taken, but it would hurt more because instead of being hit by a tree, all the power would be focused on the spot her hammer or fist hit.

That shit would HURT!

Naruto jumped in front of Nora when one of them men pointed their axes at her, and the top opened up to show a barrel. The now axe/gun shot a bullet right at the orange haired girl, and Naruto took the hit to the shoulder... and he felt a very small dip in his own energy reserves... his own body was being protected against getting hurt. Nora noticed, and she switched her hammer back into it's grenade launcher form and shot the man that had aimed for her, and two men next to him. Naruto slashed with his sword at an approaching man, who didn't get cut, but a slash mark appeared on his shirt and he passed out when the sword drained him of most of his energy.

He and Nora danced around each other in a battle, covering each other's backside with hammer swings and sword slashes. Naruto and Nora was pretty much an unstoppable force together, and one of the suit cases hit the ground and opened so that red, blue, brown, green, gray, white, and even yellow crystals on the ground. Naruto picked up some of the dust crystals, before he looked next to him to see Nora signalling for him to put the crystals down. Naruto wondered what was up with that, before he saw that she had her hands cuffed behind her back with a man wearing a white shirt and brown pants uniform with gun holders on his suspenders. The man behind her had dark brown hair and light skin, and he was wondering what was wrong, before he felt his own hands get cuffed behind his back.

"You are going to have some explaining to do boy." The police behind Naruto said, and Naruto was certainly surprised at himself being arrested. In the distance Naruto heard the sound of continued gunfire, but the police behind Nora got onto some kind of radio device and sent a message out for that gunfire to get checked out. Narut started to sweat drop when he saw a helicopter with ice chunks sticking out of the sides flying away from the gunfire.

Okay, so this wasn't the only Dust Shop that had been robbed.

Wait... why the hell was he being arrested!?

Nora and Naruto was placed inside the back of a cop car, and she seemed like she still didn't have a care in the world. Naruto sighed, before he calmed down as well.

What was next?

Being eaten by a giant bird or something?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Ozpin - Prolouge End

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
The True Story starts next chapter!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So let me get the story straight, you and this girl were... dancing with each other... and squeezing each other's cheeks when you saw a window break... then you fought the people that were actually stealing the Dust? Not only that, but we have NO records of you existing in the Kingdom of Vale because you come from a small village outside of the Kingdom?" The cop said as he shined a light into Naruto's face. Naruto couldn't see the cop because the light blocked him out of view.

Naruto was Nora were both being charged with destruction of property and being under suspicion for being thieves.

Turns out the men that had actually been doing the crimes had been knocked pretty far away from the crime scene, leaving only Naruto and Nora to take the blame for their actions. From the cops point of view it looked like Naruto and Nora had been the ones doing the crime, and then just having fun destroying the store they 'stole' from. It annoyed him greatly, but he couldn't truly say that he didn't expect them to be suspicious of it. The fact they had come right after all the bad guys were gone just showed how slow these guys really were.

Naruto and Nora had taken care of a group of villians in the time it took them to arrive to the scene of the time. Instead of taking Naruto and Nora into custody, they should be focusing on learning to do their own jobs properly.

"Yes, we were just in the wrong place at the right time. They would have stolen the Dust if nwe hadn't been there. You better step up and do your own job." Naruto said with a scowl on his face. He hated being blamed for stuff he didn't do, since it used to happen all the time when he was younger. The cop raised his hand to slap Naruto, before his hand was grabbed before he could swing his arm at Naruto. The cop looked behind him, and even Naruto was able to see who was behind him right now.

It was a man was a middle aged man with a good amount of messed up gray hair on top of his head. Naruto was tempted to call this man a Kakashi with the amount of experience he had in his thin brown eyes, though he could do without those strange glasses her wore on his nose since they didn't seem to help his eyes. He had black eyebrows, so maybe his hair had turned gray with age, even though he lacked any wrinkles on his face to suggest he had aged. He had a ver serious look on his face, and he seemed to be forcefully stoic. He wore a green scarf around his neck with a dark purple cross on the front. His clothes were REALLY simple, being a unzipedd black suit over black buttoned vest and green shirt underneath it. He had on long green pants and black shoes.

In his hand was a long cane with light gray handle, with a dark gray pole to it... after seeing what he has seen so far, he would bet that this was a hidden weapon.

"That is enough Alexander, this boy speak the truth. You would have seen everything if only you had looked at the video footage provided to you by the stores security camera. Any damage to the surrounding property was damage that was made in the effort to stop a crime. Surely you don't arrest yourself when you cause some damage to the surrounding area?" The man asked with his face still set in a serious look. Naruto raised an eyebrow at somebody coming to his aid when he didn't even know who that person was. The cop, now named Alexander, froze and stood up a little straighter than he did before when he saw who it was.

"Proffesor Ozpin, sir, this boy still has no record of his very existance. Surely that is enough reason to suspect him of... something." Alexander tried to reason, only to get silenced with this Proffesor Ozpin guy sat down in front of Naruto and looked at the boy right in his eyes. Naruto stared into the guy's eyes as well, wondering what this was suppose to accomplish.

"Your eyes tell me a great story... Uzumaki... You were trained in combat from a very young age. I have read the reports, and you claim to be from a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves... I have never heard of such a village before now. Pray tell, do you have any plans on returning to your village... villages outside of the Kingdoms have a tendancy to be here one day... and gone the next?" Ozpin asked Naruto without looking away from him. Infact, the guy leaned even closer to Naruto and looked at him with a calculating gaze.

Naruto was no fool, he knew he had no way for him to go back home. He just wanted to get the layout of the land so that he could build himself a new home.

"My home is gone, I might never be able to return. So no, I don't plan on going home... I was trained to be a warrior since I was 6 years old." Naruto answered truthfully. He didn't know why, but this guy just had this aura about him that made Naruto want to trust him. Ozpin nodded lightly, understanding that sometimes people never got real childhoods like they should have. The fact Naruto was so fun loving, despite being an obvious child soilder, but amazing to him.

"I see... and what are your plans for the future?" Ozpin questioned him, and Naruto had to really think about that one. Naruto looked at the table he was sitting at in thought, not really sure what he wanted to do now that he really got the fact that going home was something he couldn't do. Naruto didn't really know how he wanted to spend his future, other than make a home for himself. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he remembered the dream that had been left to him by his old teacher Jiraiya... the dream that he wanted Naruto to reach should he ever die.

"I want to make this world a peaceful one... more than anything, I want to help people." Naruto stated boldly, knowing that no matter where you went you were going to find people that needed help made Naruto sure this was the right course of action. He might not be able to acheive peace back home, but if he could make this world a more peaceful one, then he would do just that. This world seemed to be on the crisp of another war as well, he wasn't sure how he knew it, but he could feel that the air around him was filled to the brim with a sort of tension. It was like the tension he had felt when he was going to go up against an enemy, but a lot more spread out.

"That is a very admirable dream you have. Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked, and for some strange feeling Naruto felt like this man had already asked somebody else this question today. He wasn't sure why he got this feeling, but for some reason he felt that something big was about to change depending on the next parts of this conversation. Alexander had long since left the room, leaving Ozpin and Naruto alone to have their own conversation.

Even he could tell that Naruto wasn't going to be punished for his crimes, and the other girl had been let off when her friend had come and picked her up. She had gotten a slap on the wrist, while Naruto had been in much more trouble because they had no information on him.

"Proffesor Ozpin, other than that nothing." Naruto said wiith a dull tone. He had no clue who this man was, because he wasn't from this world. If the man was surprised at this fact, then he didn't show that his emotions to it. He didn't even act like Naruto not knowing of him bothered him.

"I am the Headmaster of a school called Beacon. At Beacon we train those that will become the next generation of Huntsmen, people who will defend the world. Would you like to come to Beacon?" Ozpin asked as he leaned forward to better hear the answer. Naruto leaned back and thought about it for a moment. If he went to this school, then who knows how strong he would become? Naruto thought about what it would be like to have people truly training him to become as strong as possible, instead of just strong enough to survive.

This Beacon sounded like it was a good place to start a new start as any, and it might be fun to give it a go.

Then of course, he had nowhere to go anyway so this was as good an option as any. The least he could do for this guy was go to his school, because otherwise Naruto would have had to break out of jail when he got sent there for things he was innocent of. He would hate to have to go to jail of a crime he didn't commit, even more so when it was because somebody else wasn't doing their own job properly... he got the feeling that if he had stayed in his own world that was exactly what would have happened eventually... only with some kind of super villian enemy and misunderstood person, before a monster appears and he defeats it with an awesome new Rasengan.

That scenerio, or close enough to it, happens to him enough that he could see it coming from a mile away.

"Is Beacon some kind of pun about the school being a beacon for the next generation to follow or something like that?" Naruto asked after a moment. Ozpin actually nodded to Naruto, and that was enough for Naruto to grin. "Awesome, then sign me up for Beacon." Naruto declared with his grin still in place.

"Okay." Ozpin said, and the two of them stood up. They extended their hands, and in a show of trust they shook hands, much like they were finalizing an agreement.

Off to Beacon Academy for Naruto Uzumaki!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Flight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**For a chapter that is coming up, I want everyone to give me BOTH a Truth and a Dare!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This is not fun." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall that was the farthest away from the window. Right now Naruto was in a large and freaky airship that was holding all of the students that were in Vale at the time, that were also going into Beacon that year. Naruto wasn't a fan of heights if he was being honest with himself, and he didn't like all the glass windows leading to the ground. Infact, right now Naruto was about a minute away from telling Ozpin to fuck off and go do something else besides attend Beacon.

He hated heights like this, even more so when he could see the ground under him.

This was worse than the time he was pushed down a ravine... okay not worse than that, but it was strangely more terrifying to be so high up in the air with only one way to go... down. Naruto heard the sound of groaning, before he saw a blond boy about a year older than him run by with his hands over his mouth. Naruto then looked over at the boy running, and saw that the boy was wearing a black jacket with a black hoodie. He had on blye jeans with a sword with a white sheath attached to his brown belt at his side. His had on a white chest plate and back plate strapped to his chest with brown straps. White shoulder armor were strapped to his bisceps and shoulders. He had orange forearm warmers with white forearm protectors under brown gloves.

He had ighter skin than Naruto, and was thin with almost no real muscle tone to his body. He had some, but not a whole lot of it. The fact he had the exact same shade of blue eyes as Naruto only served to annoy Naruto a little. The fact this guy was about 6 foot tall, another blond haired, blue eyed, guy with a sword wearing orange on his body. Naruto saw the guy getting ready to throw up, so sticking his arm out he caught the taller boy by the neck and sent him crashing into the ground. Naruto used his foot and stepped on the boy's chest, and though it may sound cruel the teenager under Naruto's foot suddenly realized something.

He no longer had the need to throw up.

"Better?" Naruto asked as he took his foot off the boy's chest and offered him a hand to help him stand up. He was afraid of heights, but he didn't have a problem with motion sickness. The boy took his hand, and Naruot yanked the boy up easily. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, before he shrugged it off as the boy weighing less than he thought he would have.

"I don't feel like throwing up, but my throat feels tighter. What did you do?" The boy asked as he placed his hands on his neck.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and that was the point. I hit you under the adams apple, I have a friend that suffers from motion sickness. He told me it helps some people get over it." Naruto said with a shrug. It only worked with some people, while others would be forced into throwing up right away.

"Jaune Arc, thanks for that by the way. Though it kind of hurt, you seem a little young to be going to Bea-!?" Jaune started, before Naruto gave him a sweeping kick to the ankles. Jaune's butt hit the ground, and he looked up at Naruto with surprise.

"Yes, I m only 16. I can still kick your ass though Stick Boy, you might be taller than me but I have you beat in skill and strength it would seem. Judging me by my age is stupid." Naruto stated as he helped Jaune stand back up, and the boy started to rub his sore bottom. Naruto was smirking as he looked at the boy rubbing his ass.

"Okay okay, lesson learned. Why are you leaning against the... shutting up now." Jaune finished quickly when he saw that Naruto had a clearly threatening face on right now. Naruto didn't like his own fears being pointed out. He only had a few of them, but he still didn't like it when people tried to mess with him over his very justifiable fears. His fear of ghosts and heights... and needles were all things that were perfectly normal things to fear after all.

"I don't have many good experiences with heights." Naruto said after a moment, before he stopped leaning against the wall and started to walk away. He was surprised when Jaune followed next to him rather closely. Naruto didn't really know what he was suppose to talk about, until Jaune's throat unclenched and the boy suddenly ran off to go throw up again. This time Naruto didn't bother to stop him as he continued to walk towards another part of the ship. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.

He was going to a new school where he didn't really know anybody, school on it's own was like hell, but this school had none of his friends... like he wasn't already used to going to school without friends that is.

Naruto was grabbed from behind by feminine hands, before he was pulled into the nearest girl's bathroom that he had just walked by. Naruto was surprised by the action, before he was let go of and saw that Blake was standing behind him and pulled him towards one of the stalls with a serious look on her face. Naruto allowed her to drag him with her, and he grinned when she let go of him moments later.

"Naruto..." Blake said with a serious look.

"Hey Blake, how is it going? I didn't know you were going to Beacon too." Naruto said with a smile on his face when he saw somebody that he actually knew... kind of at least. She was the first person he met that didn't attack him here, so that was a step in the right direction. She didn't respond to his question, but instead was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto had seen her cat ears, he had commented on them, and that alone meant that he knew her secret heritage when nobody at this school was suppose to know about it.

"Naruto... you can't tell anyone about my... special features, or where you met me. Most people don't like Faunus, and I don't want anyone to find out that I am a Faunus... I want you to keep what you saw a very big secret." Blake got straight to the point of why she dragged him aside.

"What's a Faunus?" Naruto asked with a tilted head. Blake's eyes widened in shock at the very strange question, since everyone should know what a Faunus was. It was like asking what air was, or asking why stealing things was wrong. Everyone was suppose to know what they were, and not only that, but have some form of dislike for them. Yet she could see it in Naruto's eyes that he wasn't being mean or playing some kind of joke on her, instead he had a genuine confusion in his eyes. He had no idea what a Faunus was, thus he had zero hatred for the race of beings known by the name Faunus. It was actually a pleasant thought to know that somebody didn't know about that hatred between humans and faunus.

"They are PEOPLE with natural animal features." Blake said, and her voice grew a little louder when she mentioned that they were people as well.

"Oh, I still don't see what is so bad about that. I was born with natural animal whisker marks, and nobody ever called me a Faunus... strange. I think your cat ears are cute though, and honestly, if YOU aren't proud enough of what you are to boldy show what you are... then you must not be very proud of faunus." Naruto said, only to get grabbed by the collar and shoved up against the wall by Blake. She had reacted when he had called her out on what she was doing by saying she wasn't proud to be of her own race.

"You don't know what it is like to be discriminated against because you are different, so shut up and don't talk like you know me! People will only look at me as a Faunus, and not as Blake if they see my ears." Blake hissed out at him, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't know it, but she had just hit a VERY sore spot with Naruto. She had just hit that sore spot with a sledgehammer, something that was a bad idea to do when calling Naruto out on not knowing about pain.

"I know better than you think I do Blake, tell me something, did you have _friends_ growing up?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Blake by the front of the shirt and yanked her closer to him. She was surprised by both the action, and the anger hidden in Naruto's eyes.

"Only with other Faunus, we had to stick together against people looking down-" Blake started, before she was slammed into the wall by Naruto. She was very startled by the sudden action, and she saw Naruto's face only inches from her own.

"Then you were better off than me. Every since I was born I had nothing, no parents, no friends, nothing. In my village, people hated me or completely ignored me. I don't even know who my parents are NOW, and the few friends I made after I was 12 I can never see again. I know what it feels like to be treated different. If you knew your parents, had friends, or people that looked at you kindly... then you were far better off than me." Naruto growled out at the surprised girl. He always hated hearing people bitching about how hard their lives were, and then telling him that he didn't understand their pain.

Blake had pissed him off by mocking the pain he lived through.

Blake assumed that because he was a happy person that he didn't know pain, that he always had a ton of friends. He hated it when people gave him pity sure, but he also hated it when they just assumed he never understood pain because he had always tried to look to the future instead of the past. Even he had wounds of his past that were sore to him, and every time anyone had ever tried to tell him hje didn't understand pain, he beat the ever loving shit out of them for it and made them understand his pain. Of course he wouldn't be hitting Blake, but he wouldn't let her mock his pain like this.

"What?" Blake asked in shock, not knowing what to say to that.

"My parents died when I was born, and when I was growing up people told me they died because they didn't want a monster as a kid. People hated me for something I couldn't control, and they wouldn't let their children play with me... I had to work my ass off ten times harder to make even a single friend. I didn't get a real friend until I was 12 though, and then he goes to a damn snake for power... my best friend tried to kill me multiple times. You know what though Blake, I was NEVER ashamed of myself though. I took the jeers and hatred with a smile and MADE them look at me as Naruto." Naruto said as he glared at the surprised girl. She could hear his heartbeat, and it wasn't even acting up to prove that he was telling the truth. Naruto wasn't lying to her at all, meaning that unlike her who had others of her kind, this boy had nothing from the beginning. This boy... man withstood the same pain she did, not only that, but he did it all by himself and had to actually earn his friends.

She was humbled, she really was. She had made the mistake of thinking that just because he was a happy human that he didn't understand what her pain was like.

He understood, he understood pain better than she ever could, but he smiled even brighter than she ever could. He hid away the hurt, and allowed people to see his better side only. She smiled after a moment, and she let go of Naruto first in a show that she didn't want this to go any further.

"Im sorry, and you are right. I had people that I was close to... but people don't looke at me as Black Belladonna if they see I am a Faunus. So please keep my heritage a secret?" Blake asked in a much kinder tone than before. She had learned a lesson, but she grew slightly concerned when Naruto doubled over and covered his gut in pain. She went to his side and placed a hand on his back and chest to try and see what was wrong. She was surprised even more though when red bubbles started to come out of his skin and surround his body. Naruto made pained groans, and she could literally feel her skin stinging just by being so close to him at the moment.

The bubbles started to spread over his entire body, and she had to let go of him as he leaned against the wall.

"Damnit... what the hell?" Naruto muttered to himself. He wasn't even trying to use THAT chakra at the moment. He was angry, that much was for sure, but he wasn't angry enough to draw on that things chakra. Naruto wrestlted with the red energy using his own energy to push it back deep within him. Blake was able to see his eyes turned red with blake markings around them, with slit pupils. Naruto's canines extended into fangs that looked like they were dangerous, and his lips were stained with the color black. Even his whisker marks grew thicker and more wild looking.

Naruto groaned and lifted his shirt over his stomach and saw a black symbol on his stomach. The middle of the symbol was a swirl similar to a whirlpool, while outside of it were four prongs on top, and four prongs on bottom made up of rune symbols as well. Naruto saw that the whirlpool in the middle started to move, seeming to grow thicker and thicker.

"Are you okay? What is going on?" Blake asked in a hurry, seeing a tattoo MOVING like that on somebodies skin wasn't something to make light of. Naruto groaned a bit, and two bubbling ears of energy appeared on top of his head. A single tail moved behind Naruto, greatly resembling a fox tail. Naruto grabbed his sword off his back, before he used the tip to slashed at the energy surrounding him. The sword seemed to be the key though, and the energy surrounding Naruto started to lessen in thickness. The energy was asborbed into the sword, leaving Naruto's body and stopping the changes before they could go any further. Naruto slumped down onto the floor with some sweat on his face. He looked at the symbol on his stomach and saw that it had returned to normal

He could also see that the seal was looser now.

The Dragon Blade would only do so much until Naruto would need to find a real solution to his problem.

Naruto groaned, because now he didn't have Kakashi or Yamato, or even Jiraiya, to help him keep the seal in check. The seal was much weaker now, and though Naruto was actually a little talented in sealing, he didn't know how to fix his own seal. Naruto didn't even notice Blake touching his shoulder, but when the symbol on his stomach faded away into his skin he sighed in relief. Naruto groaned to himself and placed a hand on his head, at least this was proof that the Kyuubi hadn't escaped the seal. Naruto stood up and he could see Blake looking at him with... concern.

"Sorry about that, sometimes when I get angry... really angry... that happens. Please don't tell anyone about that, and I won't tell about you either." Naruto said. Of course, he wouldn't tell Blake's secret anyway, but he didn't want this secret getting out either. Naruto stood up and rubbed his stomach lightly without really talking about it. As long as he didn't get angry then he wouldn't have to worry about it, so that would mean that he was going to have to watch his temper. He was also going to have to make sure that nothing happened that would cause him to get angry enough for any more escape attempts from the Kyuubi to take place.

"What was that?" Blake asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"Lets just say that inside my body are two souls, fighting for control of my body. One soul is mine, and the other soul is not... it doesn't like being inside of me." Naruto stated with a frown. Blake's eyes widened and she got out a brown book from the bag at her side. She looked at the book in her hands, before she looked at Naruto. Naruto's situation was just like the one in her book.

"I think I can help you." Blake said as she looked at her book. Naruto blinked at her, and she held her book up. "It might not mean much, but I'm sorry. I was out of line earlier, so I want to make it up to you. This book is about a man with two souls, both trying to control his body." Blake tried to help out. The situation was so much like her book, that maybe her book would be able to help out in this one case.

"I would rather not think about it, but thanks. Hey... you dragged me into the girl's bathroom... how am I going to get out without anyone seeing me?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face. Blake froze when she realized she may have just ruined Naruto's reputation by asking him not to ruin her plan. She didn't really know what she was suppose to do in this situation, since if he went out of the bathroom and somebody saw him, then he would be a laqughing stock or labled a pervert.

Naruto smacked his head with his hands, before he made a handsign and his body was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke vanished a second later, in Naruto's place was a blond girl that looked just like Yang, the girl who Naruto met the other day. Naruto and Blake started to walk out of the bathroom together just as somebody else walked in, and when they two of them got out of the restroom, Naruto rushed away and went to go find someplace to trasnform back.

'Naruto... you have a lot of weird abilities. Just what is the nature of your power?' Blake wondered as she opened her book and leaned against the wall.

She had a LOT to think about.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Timid?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damnit, where am I suppose to go now?" Naruto questioned as he walked around the campus to try and find out where he was, and where he was suppose to go right now. Because honestly, he was really lost. The academy was a really grand place, having a big tower in the middle of it, and being surrounded by fancy white buildings and stone pillars, fountains, even a few decorative trees were planted around the campus of the school. Naruto had no idea where he was going though, and right now he was just walking around to try and find his place... wherever he could.

He had lost Blake about 2 hours ago, and he was sure that he missed the opening ceremony... well he had skipped that ceremony because he wanted to set up a prank to make himself a reputation. Naruto had gotten lost though, and now he would have to pay for that by wondering around until he could find a way to get back to where he was trying to go. Naruto smacked his forehead at his own stupidity, he should have just summoned a toad and then he could have one of his toad friends help him out. Naruto bit his thump, before he started to make hand signs. Naruto slammed his palm against the ground, and black runes spread out from the point of contact. There was an explosion of smoke, and Naruto waited for the smoke to clear... before his eye started to twitch.

This... was not good.

Instead of a toad like Naruto had been trying to summon to help him out, instead Naruto got one of the smaller toads from Mount Myoboku instead. In front of Naruto now was a smaller toad that was mostly red in color, and it had purple triangle markings on top of his head and around his eyes. The toad had a smile on his face, and he wore green goggles around his neck. On the back of the toad he had a tattoo with the kanji for gold. The toad had yellow eyes like most toads, and he looked around in surprise at the new location that he was summoned to. He was completely devoid of the normal warts that many of the toads had.

This toad was barely going up to Naruto's shin... and Naruto had put enough chakra into that summoning to summon Gamakichi, a chakra at least twice the size of Naruto himself. This was not good, either his control was shitty again, or something was really wrong with the summoning jutsu... he didn't even want to try and see how much chakra it would take to summon Gamabunta, Gamaken, or even Gamahiro. Naruto's eye was twitching, before he saw Kosuke waiting for orders... yeah, Kosuke was the name of the toad that Naruto had summoned if he remembered right.

A messenger toad.

"Hey Kosuke, do you mind going back to Konoha and getting some of my stuff for me? Tell my friends and Granny Tsunade that I am doing fine, also... oh, and please get my ninja supplies... I don't think this place has any stores for that." Naruto ordered, knowing that Kosuke was the kind to love being ordered to do his own job. The toad saluted Naruto, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto scratched his head and started to wonder to himself why he hadn't tried to summon his toad friends before now. Though, he was sure that he would have been Reverse Summoned by now if they could do that.

He just assumed that he couldn't summon them because they couldn't summon him, though if it took Gamakichi level chakra to summon Kosuke, who took barely any chakra normally, then no wonder the toads weren't able to summon him. Gamakichi was his own personal summon, and it still took a ton of chakra for Gamakichi to summon him, the chakra cost for any other toad must be through the roof... or they just couldn't summon him no matter how much chakra they had right now. Naruto smacked his forehead, before he started to walk again. The second Naruto turned around he smashed right into a person, knocking both of them right into the water next to the walkway.

"Ah!?" A distinctly feminine sounding scream rang out, before they made two large splashed in the water... well she made a splash, but Naruto landed on top of the water. He steadied himself, before sighing in relief at not getting anything but his sandles wet from that accident. Naruto looked at the water, before he saw a brown figure come back up to the surface of the water.

It was a girl.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at her face, which was all he could really see right now. She had light skin, like the usual apparently, and dark brown eyes with a timid look to them, and long brown hair that float in the water around her. She also had long rabbit ears on top of her head, and she was constantly moving them around to get some of the water out of them. She started to spit out some water, before she noticed that Naruto was standing on top of the water in front of her.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to get you like that. Naruto Uzumaki, my first year here." Naruto introduced with a smile on his face. She smiled as well and took his hand when he extended it to her. Naruto pulled her out of the water and placed her on the ground again. She was completely soaked to the bone, and was shaking herself off. Her clothes actually dried really quickly for some reason, and she turned around and looked at him when he got back onto dry land as well.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You looked like you needed help, but I should have announced myself. I'm Velvet Scarlatina by the way." The now named Vevlet said in a welcoming tone of voice. Naruto noticed the for a seemingly shy girl she wore some tight clothing. She had on a cut off brown jacket that cut off at the stomach and showed a black bodysuit under her clothing, brown short shorts with golden rings around her waist and thighs. She also had golden arm bands and shoulder armor, as well as armor on the toes of her foot and heel of her foot, The only bits of skin showing her were fingers and head.

"Geeze, you don't have any self-confidence at all do you?" Naruto questioned when he saw her timid stance. The girl just screamed bunny, he would actually kind of like to see her dressed like a bunny as well.

"Sorry-!?" Velvet started before she was hit in the head by the side of Naruto's hand. The blow was rather soft, but she jumped back in shock and covered her forehead. The girl was actually the same height as he was, so that was a relief for him. Her rabbit ears added like a foot to her height though, because now they were sticking straight up into the air to show her shock.

"Seriously, I get the whole rabbit thing, but show some backbone already. People are going to just walk all over you if you don't grow a spine." Naruto told her without even thinking about it. She looked rather shocked at the fact that he was lecturing her, before she looked away.

"Sorry..." Velvet said again, only to shout out in shock when Naruto pushed her into the water. She went under with a splash, while Naruto crossed his arms and waited for her to come back up. He was going to fix this girl, and get her angry. Honestly, he should have done this with Hinata a long time ago, then the timid weirdo would have grown a backbone if he could make her angry. Velvet crawled out of the water, only for Naruto to push her right into the water.

"Sorry, but the land is a place for things with spines. I think jellyfish belong in the water." Naruto stated as her head came out of the water again and she looked at him in surprise. It wasn't that he was shoving her in the water, more like it was the fact he was TRYING to make her stand up to him and grow a spine. He wasn't going to stop pushing her until she stood up for herself, or pushed him back.

"This won't work, I know what you are trying to do." Velvet said, and Naruto pouted, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess it was a long shot. I just figured that you looked like somebody with no confidence, a weirdo, and a person that needs to grow a spine... Here, sorry about that, but the battlefield isn't a place for timid people. We go to the same school, so we're comrades. I don't want any of my comrades dying!" Naruto said as he helped her out of the water. She smiled at the caring way he said that. It was both weird and nice that he would help somebody that he just now met, but she had to admit that it was a good trait. He already considered her his comrade, something that meant he just didn't care that she was a Faunus.

"I'm sorry I'm not more confident-!?" Velvet said, before she was thumped in the head again.

"No more saying sorry. Seriously, we are friends now. You don't have to say you're sorry for every little thing. Only say sorry when actually do something wrong." Naruto lectured her, and she covered her head in surprise at the lecture again. The fact he was already proclaiming them friends after just meeting was making this even stranger for her.

"Friends?" Velvet asked in surprise.

"Of course, you remind me of one of my other friends Hinata. She is a shy, dark, weirdo like you, but she tries her hardest to be nice to everyone she can. She is a great person though, and you remind me of her. That is enough for me to want you as a friend ya know." Naruto said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure that he had told a little too much right there. Velvet payed attention to the weirdo part of his speech, and she seemed to get a little depressed. "Yeah, just like that. She got sad over the most stupid stuff ya know. She was also always blushing and fainting all over the place." Naruto told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

That sounded like this Hinata was in love with Naruto to her.

"So... I mean, if this is your first year you are suppose to go to that building over there." Velvet stated as she pointed Naruto the right direction. Naruto grinned and he started to run towards the building that she pointed out, and Velvet smiled to herself and shook her head. Naruto seemed like a good guy to her, but she did wonder why Naruto hadn't been at the building he was suppose to be in the first place. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around towards the main building, before she froze.

There was no way... the main tower in the middle of the school... had a large bold letters running down the side of the building in bright orange. She started to sweat to herself as she looked back towards Naruto and saw orange paint on his hands as he ran away. She looked back at the tower, and then back to Naruto, before her jaw dropped. Naruto had been able to paint the main tower without anyone finding him before he was finished, and he was showing blatant disrespect towards the school that he now went to.

She looked at the tower again and read the letters.

Naruto Uzumaki was Here!

It was official, her new friend was an idiot.

_**Chapter End!  
There is a reason why he can summon toads, but they can't summon him. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Ruby - Little Red / Weiss - Snow White / Yang - Goldilocks / Blake - Beauty and the Beast / Naruto - Frog(Toad) Prince. **_  
_**Jaune - Jeanne d'Arc / Nora - Thor / Pyrrha - Achilles / Lie Ren - Mulan / Naruto - Naruko**_  
_**Naruto fits into both the Fairy Tale theme of Team RWBY and the Gender Switching theme of Team JNPR.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter  
See Bottom For Pairing!_**  
_**Story Start!**_

'Being the younger than everyone else isn't fun.' Ruby thought as she started to write down her thoughts. She was laying down on top of a brick red colored futon on the ground, completely surrounded by the rest of the people in her year, but not her age. She was right now wearing her pajama's, which was a black tank top with a red heart in the middle with teeth, eyes, dog ears, and a nose, the shirt going down to above her waist, showing a bit of stomach, Her pants were white pants with roses on them, tied tightly when a string in the front. She had a sleeping mask on top of her head colored black with creepy red eyes on it.

She was laying with her moderate sized chest on a doggy head shaped pillow.

She was only 15 years old, and she was now attending a school where the entry age was 17, making her the only person in her year that was younger than she should be. She felt like she was alone, even though her sister Yang went to this school with her, in her very year. There wasn't really anyone that could relate to her, or that was her age in this year. Ruby didn't even flinch when Yang landed on the futon next to her in a relaxed position, on her side, with a smile on her face as she looked around. Yang was in her own pajamas, an orange tank top that cut off at her stomach with a flaming red heart on her shirt, and black short-shorts.

"It is like a BIG slumber party." Yang said with a grin, attempting to cheer up her sister, who seemed to be down.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby stated dully, not stopping for even a moment in writing down her thoughts. The room had plenty of boys and girls in it, most of them already sleeping in futons, with one couple over at the stairs making out... Ruby honestly hoped that didn't continue for too long. That would be simply annoying after awhile to see two... well one of them was a boy. Ruby had no idea what gender that other person was, they were dressed and looked like they could be either.

For her sanity, she would hope that was a girl.

"I know I do." Yang said with a seductive purr to her voice as she looked around the room at all of the boys that were trying to show off their bodies. Two of the guys were wrestling each other, eye candy, and one of them was flexing and looking at her... also eye candy. These kinds of guy's weren't her type, since they were purposely trying to impress her and get her attention. She would have prefered a guy that wasn't even trying to get you to like his body, but instead showed off without being a show off. Yang almost gagged when she saw Jaune... in a one-piece full body, baby blue pajama suit with bunny ear slippers on. He looked at her and smiled when he saw her checking the guys out. "Ewwwwww." Yang said, and her look turned from turned on to both pity and slight disgust.

Whoever put that boy in those pajamas needed to be punched, shot, punched, kicked, punched, kicked again, and finally punched. Putting a 17 year old boy in that kind of outfit was just... wrong, really wrong.

Her grin returned full force when she noticed a guy struggling to get his head out of his stuck shirt. She purred again when she saw that toned, muscluar body of the more tanned male that was only wearing his boxers. She couldn't see his face because his head was covered up, but he was about her height, making him a little shorter, but his body was perfect. Not an ounce of unneeded fat on him perfectly toned muscle with the perfect amount of definition, and powerful looking arms and legs that stayed true to his lean body-type.

"Damnit! Why does it ALWAYS get stuck on my head!?" The male's voice shouted out, and Yang for some reason found the loud voice very familiar to her. The neat pile next to the futon of orange clothing with armor, strange shoes, and other types of armors, with a strange headband, really spoke to her as the boy tried to get his tight black shirt off from his head. Yang grinned when she saw him bend over slightly and flex his abs, now THIS was true eye candy. Looking at a person flex when they didn't know you were looking.

"Why isn't that guy wearing pants?" Ruby asked as she looked away from the green boxers with pink hearts on them.

"Don't question it, just enjoy it... what do you have there?" Yang asked as she looked away from the struggling boy. She could see that Jaune was going over to help the boy get his head out of his shirt anyway.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby answered her sister, who she noticed was grinning.

"Ohhh, that is so cute!" Yang gushed, before she was hit in the head with a pillow thrown by a slightly upset Ruby.

"Shut up, I didn't get to bring my friends to school here like you. It is weird not knowing anyone." Ruby said with her upset look still on her face. That was, she was upset that she didn't have anyone she was friends with really at this place.

"Ow ow ow! Damnit Jaune, stop pulling on my hair you ass! It is stuck... OW!?" A shout came from over with Jaune, and the person whose head was stuck in the zipper of his shirt. Jaune was pulling on the shirt that was stuck to this person's head with a sorry expression.

"Sorry, not trying to do that Naruto." Jaune said with a sorry sounding tone.

"Naruto?!" Yang and Ruby said in surprise when they both turned their heads towards the guy with his head stuck in his shirt, now revealed to be Naruto. The person with their head stuck stopped, and Jaune ended up falling on his butt and rolling away.

"Yang... Ruby? Taught about a nice surprise, first I see Blake here, and NOW I get to see two of my friends! Give me a moment!" Naruto called out as he finally got sick of it ripped the shirt off of him, before he yelped when he zipper ripped out some of the caught hairs. Naruto rubbed his head in annoyance, before he waved high to Ruby and Yang.

"See Ruby! You know Naruto, AND Jaune! That is two friends right there!" Yang said with a smile on her face, while Ruby seemed to smile again.

"One friend, Weiss still hates me. So minus one friend." Ruby argued, though with a smile on her face at seeing a familiar friendly face. Yang punched her in the arm lightly, before she placed Ruby in a headlock.

"Now that isn't the attitude to take. This is the first day,you have a lot of time to make a lot of friends here. There are tons of potential friends out there, you just haven't met them yet." Yang said with a bright smile on her face. Yang let Ruby out of the headlock, before she looked at Naruto's abs close up now that he was standing near them. "You know, as much as I am loving the view... why don't you have pajamas on?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is how I always sleep. Nobody has ever really complained about it before, so why not?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. For years now he had been sleeping in only a shirt and boxers, even in the presence of girls. Of course, he didn't have his night shirt until he could summon Kosuke again and get his stuff back. The three of them were slightly surprise when they heard the striking of a match, before the gentle glow of three candles started to light up part of the room.

"It's that girl..." Ruby whispered lightly, and Naruto turned around to see... Blake wearing her pajamas sitting against the wall, with a candle stick on the desk next to her. She had on a black yukata with a black obi, white string, and both white and purple outlinings to the yukata... that ended at mid-thigh. She still had her bow in her hair, covering up her cat ears, even though Naruto still thought they were downright adorable on her.

"Blake, her name is Blake. Hey Blake, over here!" Naruto called out, getting Blake's attention out of her book when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. Naruto grabbed Yang and Ruby in headlocks, before he started to pull the two with him as he walked over towards Blake. Blake sighed, before she closed her book and smiled at Naruto, though her eye was twitching at how she was being interupted from her book.

"Naruto... and the girl that exploded this morning." Blake greeted, while Naruto looked at Ruby as he let go of her... because she had a blush on her face when Blake mentioned the exploding girl. He let go of Yang to, but Yang was looking at Blake as she tried to find something that would spark a conversation.

"You exploded? What else did I miss when I was doing... stuff?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but my name is Ruby... if you want you can call me Crater Fa... actually, just call me Ruby. So you are Naruto know each other?" Ruby asked to try and spark up a conversation as she watched Naruto sit down next to Blake and lean up against the wall.

"Yes, you can say we have a... deep understanding of each other." Blake stated neutrally as she looked at Ruby. Blake was not really what you would call a social person, and she only really got close to Naruto because the two of them understood what it felt like to be alone. She was also a cat by nature though, and liked to be alone... if she was surrounded by people. She liked to be around others, but she disliked talking to people a lot. She would rather shadow around people, but stay silent and do her own thing.

"Oh, so you are a couple or what?" Yang asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Blake.

"Not that I know of. We have only known each other for a few days, and met each other a few times. Love takes time to happen." Blake said as she looked at her book with the desire to open and read it... she knew that was a bad idea though. With Naruto here, she wasn't going to get any reading done anyway. The question that Yang asked was a strange one to be sure though, and she had to look at Naruto... and then she actually looked at him. "Why are you only in your boxers?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am waiting to summon a talking toad that has my stuff. Until I summon him, that pile of cloths and the sword on it are all I have... and I like sleeping in my boxers. Normally I would wear a shirt, but... ya know." Naruto said with an akward rub of the back of his head. The others looked at him like he was a complete idiot the second he started to talk about a talking toad that had his stuff. That was completely unrealistic, even more all of them who wanted to fight monsters that wanted them dead for a living.

"Talking toad... summoning... not even I believe that." Ruby said with a small smile.

"I will believe it when I see it." Yang stated with a dull tone. Not believing for a second that such a thing as a talking toad could be summoned by a person. It was just something that sounded so... fiction and all that.

"But it's true! I have a Summoning Contract with giant talking toads, and they all have cool abilities... though the Chief Toad is a bit of a drunk, and chain smoker." Naruto said, finishing a little lamely. They looked at him like he was an idiot again, before they decided that they just wouldn't judge him for a small lapse in his sanity.

"I think our drinking contest may have messed with your brains. Oh, thanks for paying for that by the way. Though, you should have waited until AFTER I got what I went there to get." Yang said. She had finally remembered why she had went to the bar in the first place for, and now she would have to wait awhile to go back to that club and get more information. Naruto shrugged, before he yawned.

"Yeah yeah, I am going to sleep. See you in the morning Ruby, Yang, Blake." Naruto said with a yawn as he stood up and started to walk towards where his futon and pile of clothes were. Naruto yawned again, feeling rather tired from the excitement of the day, the air craft ride, the accidental use of THAT chakra, and everything else sure took a toll on him... and the fact he was running on empty. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, and he hadn't gotten a good sleed the night before either.

Naruto totally missed, and didn't, when he heard the sound of female arguing behind him as he dropped down into his futon. Naruto pulled the cover on himself, before he rolled onto his side and heard a gasp coming from in front of him. Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he saw her the colors read and green.

"Naruto?!" A small gasping voice of surprise side... a very familiar voice sounding surprised. Naruto looked more caefully through the darkness, before his eyes widened when he saw that red and green were red hair and green eyes. Bright red hair that was more beautiful to him than any other reds, and vivid green eyes even brighter than his old crush Sakura's.

Pyrrha Nikos.

"Pyrrha... I guess our red strings of fate were shorter than I thought... good night." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He could talk to Pyrrha in the morning, because right now he was tired, he was hungry, and most of all if he started to talk to her, then he would be even more tired and hungrier in the morning from staying up all night. He was going to need his energy for avoiding the teachers and other important school related people tomorrow when they saw what he did to the schools main building with paint.

They were just going to LOVE that surprise.

"Yeah... good night." Pyrrha said as she looked at his face. She closed her eyes as well, and couldn't help but be happy that she already had a friend at the academy. She opened one eye though moments later and looked at the hand of Naruto's that was sticking out of the blanket, and she saw the red and yellow ring that was on his pinky. She looked under her cover and saw her own rope ring... and before she could admire it further the candle lights were blown out by somebody.

With Naruto around, she now know who she wanted to try and be on a team with.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**The Pairing Is Up For Debate! - Anyone can suggest who Naruto should be paired with, BUT, you have to give a few reasons why Naruto should be paired with her. By few, I mean at least three, BUT, the more reasons you give the more I will think about it.**_


	10. Chapter 10 My Semblence

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto stretched his limps out the first second he woke up in the morning. Naruto groaned in annoyance, before he stood up and saw people staring at him. He didn't know what they were staring at him, though it might have something to do with his body being only clad in underwear at the moment. Naruto was drawing a lot of stares to him at the moment, even the guys were looking at Naruto, not sexually, but he could feel see the jealousy in their eyes, and they all seemed to be covering their... crotches in shame as they looked at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, before he felt a straining down below.

Naruto looked down and saw the issue.

Girl's blushing... boys jealous.

"Well good morning to you too." Naruto stated as he looked down at his crotch. Naruto grabbed his pants, before he jumped and slipped them on in a second, before landing on his feet. Naruto grabbed his armored sandles, before placing them on next and tucking his pants into them. He secured the belt holding his combat scrolls onto his waist, before he grabbed his black armored undershirt and put it on, followed by his orange jacket and red breastplate. Finally, he placed his weapons pouch, armband, and headband on before he calmed down the problem down below.

"Hello again Naruto." Pyrrha said from behind Naruto, so turning around as he sloung his sword over his shoulder he saw Pyrrha standing their in her armor already. She must have been an early riser, or woken up before him. Naruto blinked a few times, before he looked at her blankly.

"... Oh, hey Pyrrha. You were in my dream last night." Naruto stated blankly, not really used to people greeting him in the morning.

"Was it a good dream?" She asked with a small smile.

"Not really, I dreamed that we were thrown off a cliff towards a forest filled with these strange black creatures... then a dragon came out of nowhere. You were eaten by the creature." Naruto told her with complete honesty. Pyrrha seemed to have her smile become more strained as she heard that she had been eaten in his dream. She had no idea how to respond to that at first. She had been hoping that his dream had been something a bit nicer, like just hanging out or having lunch together. Nope, it would seem that Naruto had strange dreams that ended with pretty girls getting eaten.

"Well, it is a good thing I don't think that will happen today." Pyrrha finally said with a bright smile on her face again. The likelyhood of a dragon showing up today was slim to none, since she had never heard of a dragon appearing in the first place. If she had ever seen a dragon, she might believe that one could appear, but she was pretty sure there were no Dragonoid Grimm known to man.

"Lets hope not... what did you dream about?" Naruto asked curiously as the two of them started to head towards where the lockers were so that she could get her weapon. Naruto's own weapon was sort of attached to him, and wouldn't stand for being put in a locker. He had tried and proved it to the teachers already that his weapon would just fly towards him. It was less of a hassle to just let him keep the weapon nearby him at all times. It wasn't like they could force the semi-sentient weapon from going at him.

"Oh... nothing really. I don't usually remember my dreams." Pyrrha told him with a small smile on her face. It was a common thing not to remember what you were dreaming about after all.

"Sounds boring, dreams are the only fun thing about sleeping." Naruto said with a sure look on his face. Without dreams it was like you were wasting part of your life doing nothing, and making no memories.

"You have fun sleeping?" Pyrrha asked as the two of them stopped by her locker, where she opened it with the code and started to take both her weapon and shield out of it. Her spear was in the form of a short sword at the moment, and Naruto could feel a sort of humming feeling coming from his Dragon Blade. Naruto didn't know why it was humming to him, but he could tell that something was going to happen today. He couldn't be sure what, but if his Dragon Blade was warning him then it was possible that he was dealing with a dragon.

"Well, not fun... but if I am going to sleep I might as well dream." Naruto told her as she placed her foot on the bench and started to tighten the straps on her armored boots. Pyrrha smiled when she was finished securing her boots to her legs, since they were made up of metal it was more trouble when they were loose.

"Well, I can't argue against that. Not wanting to question you, but do you always sleep in your boxers?" Pyrrha asked with a small blush on her face. All of the other guys had worn pajama bottoms, even if they didn't wear a a shirt they wore a form of pants. Naruto had been shirtless and pantless, and he had not been ashamed of it in the least. She would have expected him to have some form of modesty.

"Normally I have a shirt, but yeah I sleep in my boxers." Naruto said with a blink, and she nodded. At least Naruto hadn't been trying to show off his body, and had just seemed to not have the modesty to wear pants in a room filled with people... she had NO idea that Naruto came from a village where you could go to a hotsprings on a mixed day and be naked in front of guys and girls. When compared to that, being in boxers in front of people was no big deal.

"Okay." Pyrrha said as she placed her weapons on her back, and Naruto blinked when he saw nothing holding them in place. She had no holder to keep her shield up or her weapon either. They were just stuck to the showing skin on her upper back.

"Wow, cool power. Are you like a magnet or something?" Naruto asked randomly as he looked at her back. She seemed a little startled by the surprise question for a second.

"My Semblence is Polarity. I can control metal with my body." Pyrrha said as she made a small gesture with her hands that most wouldn't even notice, and her weapon and shield came to her hands. Her shield was attached to her left forearm guard like a magnet, while her short sword went to her hand. She moved them back to her back, and Naruto looked at his Dragon Sword for a second.

"Does that mean you can control my sword?" Naruto asked with a curious glance to his sword.

"I don't think I can. When we met, I wondered about what kind of metal your sword and armor were made of... My power doesn't work on either of them. I don't think they are metals affected by my ability, or something is blocking my ability to use them." Pyrrha said as she gave the Dragon Blade a light displeased look. She didn't hate the weapon, but she was very curious as to why she couldn't use her ability to make it move.

"Oh, that might be my ability affecting yours." Naruto declared after a moments thought.

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked, not having heard oif an ability that negates other abilities.

"Well, my sword is filled with my inner energy. I have the ability to manipulate my inner energy, so if you can't manipulate my energy you can't make my Dragon Blade or Armor do what you want... it is also a sentient weapon with a mind of it's own... it might just not like you." Naruto said as he tossed his sword up into the air for a second, and then caught it with one hand and sheathed it.

"Your aura?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I was born different. Watch and learn." Naruto said as he placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder and lightly pushed her away from him. When she was a better distance away, and he was able to see that only a few people were still around at the moment, he clapped his hands together and made a symbol with his hands. He closed his eyes, and at first Pyrrha couldn't really feel anything or see it... and then his skin seemed to gain a blue glow to it. That glow evolved into almost living blue flame-like energy that circled a few feet around his body in all directions. She gasped at the strangest way to use inner energy, and when it calmed down she was about to make a comment.

She didn't get to make a comment.

She gasped when Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, and in his place was a perfect copy of HER! She could see that the perfect copy of her was smirking at her.

"That is certainly... unique. Is it some kind of mirroring technique?" Pyrrha asked as she reached out. Illusion based techniques were not unheard of, but they were very rare. Her own Polarity was amazingly rare as well, but she had never seen a person with the ability to cast such delicate illusions. Her hand touched Naruto's... her own face, and she gasped when she saw that the technique had made a physical copy of her.

"The Transformation Jutsu is a physical transformation. I coat my body in my energy, and make it look like the thing I want to turn into. My entire body then transforms into what I what to turn into... suffice that I have the chakra needed to do it." Naruto said as he turned back to normal in another puff of smoke. Most people believed that the Transformation was a illusion, but it really wasn't like that. It was a real transformation, but it didin't change your scent, chakra levels, or abilities so it was just impratical to use in a battle against a person that could sense you using it.

"Amazing... what?" Pyrrhas asked when she saw that in front of her was one of the lockers instead of Naruto. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see Naruto standing in the spot of the locker that was in front of her now.

"The Replacement Jutsu takes my place and switches it with another object nearby... within reason that is." Naruto told her, and he and the locker puffed and switched back to their places. Naruto didn't say it, but he was enjoying the look of shock that came over Pyrrha's face at the strange and unique abilities that he was using.

"Do you have anymore surprises?" Pyrrha asked with an amused smile, enjoying the small display of powers he was showing off. Unlike her, Naruto had no issue with broadcasting all of his abilities. She was further surprised when Naruto bit his thumb and started to go through a small set of handsigns. She sensed a larg burst of the same energy as before, and he touched his hand on the bench and in a puff of smoke she saw a red toad with green googles. The toad was a LOT bigger than any toad she had ever seen before, and Naruto was grinning.

"Yo Kosuke, did you get the stuff I asked for?" Naruto asked with a small grinn on his face.

"Roger, the request had been accepted, and here is what you have requested." Kosuke said as he reached into a bag behind him and pulled out a small green scroll that was decorated with toads on it. Naruto took the scroll and placed it in his pouch, and Kosuke looked around and saw the slightly less surprised Pyrrha. "Who is the tall chick Boss, your girlfriend or something?" Kosuke asked as he pointed a webbed digit at Pyrrha.

She was still shocked about the talking toad, and didn't really react to the comment about her relationship status... or how tall she was.

"Just dispel yourself already!" Naruto said loudly in embarassment. Kosuke nodded and went up in a puff of smoke. Pyrrha shook her head in amusement, before she looked at Naruto with a twinkle in her eye.

"That is an interesting ability. Let me guess though, you have something that can top that?" Pyrrha asked with more than a little amusement. Had she been slightly frightened by the talking toad that came from nowhere... a little at first, but then it showed it was friendly with Naruto, meaning it wasn't a Grimm. Now she was just amused by all the abilities that Naruto had. Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers, and in a puff of smoke a perfect copy of Naruto was standing next to him. The two Narutos high fived, before the one that had appeared from smoke vanished in smoke.

"I can make more of me, and I can do this." Naruto said as he held his hand out and started to use his other than to palm thrust the air above his hand. Blue swirls started to collect over his hand in the shape of an ever spinning sphere of blue energy that was filled with hundreds of whirlpools of energy. It had small streams of energy escaping it, and Naruto started to grope the air around the sphere harder and the streams of energy went back into the slightly unstable sphere. He held it out to her, and she looked at it and it's beauty.

"That is so pretty." Pyrrha told him with wide eyes.

"It is also imcomplete... normally I need a clone to do this in a more perfect form. It also has a second and third stage... This is the Rasengan, a technique taught to me by my pervert of a teacher. Normally it takes a clone, but I can make weaker ones without them." Naruto said as he let the sphere disipate into nothing. Pyrrha tilted her head and placed her hand on her chin, seeing that the technique was made of spinning energy. She was guessing that the nature of the technique was one of pure power, and it attacked the opponent by using some kind of grinding force... that spinning force would more than like heat up the area that it hit and affect the internal organs as well.

Just by observing that, she could tell it was a dangerous killing technique with a focuc of using it's power as a sort of drill. It was condensed energy, so it was possible that it also had explosive power to it.

"Second and Third stage?" Pyrrha asked, wondering about what could be the most dangerous technique she had ever seen.

"The Second Stage is the Wind Style: Rasengan, and it has about three times the normal power of a Rasengan, and adds the cutting power of wind energy. It cuts things, and then grinds them... the Third Stage I can't use right now without hurting myself." Naruto said with a frown on his face. He looked at his right arm, knowing the kind of damage that the third stage of the attack could do to himself if he used it without perfectly mastering it.

He had JUST learned it before he had went on the Dragon Blade quest, and he was still looking for a way to perfectly use it without hurting himself.

"Well, then I hope you never have to use the third stage... out of curiousity, what is the third stage?" Pyrrha asked in genuine curiousity.

"The Rasenshuriken, it is like the Wind Style Rasengan, but is much more powerful. It has he power to cut a mountain in two, and if you get pulled into the center of hit with it then your body will be attacked by millions and millions of tiny blades of wind that will pierce and sever the cells in your body... I want to be able to throw it, but I need more power to do it. As it is, the backlash hurts my own arm." Naruto told her, and she was wincing at how evil the technique sounded. It seemed like a technique that was bpoth extremely painful to the one getting hit, and the one doing the hitting. It was also a technique that seemed certain to kill the person getting hit by it.

"Who invented such an evil move?" Pyrrha asked, not noticing the dull look at Naruto sent her until a few moments later.

"I did, the rasengan was an imcomplete technique... even in it's perfect form. My teacher intrusted me with the task of finishing it... and that is what I came up with." Naruto told her, and there was a very awkward silence between them. She did just call one of his first original techniques an evil move, and it was in a way evil since it was purposely made for the thought of killing the enemy. When the Rasenshuriken was brought out, then Naruto meant business and that business would end with the death of his enemies.

...

"Sorry." Pyrrha said with an awkward smile.

The two of them walked together in awkward silence, not really sure what to say to each at the moment.

Things had just turned awkward for them.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The Pairing is... SECRET! Tell me, would it not be more fun to wait and see what the pairing is, than have me tell you?**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Cinders among the Whirlpool

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Can't even hear what the dude is saying.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye as he looked at the far edge that he was standing on. He was standing at the edge of a cliff, on top of a square platform for some reason. All the other first years were standing on such things, but he was the farthest away from the Ozpin as he gave soime sort of speech. Naruto had heard something about finding teammates today, and that the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner for the rest of the initiation test or something.

Naruto thought in an amused internal voice that he should make a shadow clone to make eye contact with. He would have thought he would have been standing next to one of his friends, but nope, he was standing next to a girl that had just appeared out of nowhere... literally. One second that spot had been empty, then it felt like an illusion had been lifted and she was just there. He wasn't sure why, but she hadn't taken her eyes off him since this entire speech from Ozpin had started.

Weird.

The girl was small, only looking like she was barely 4 feet and 9 inches tall, which was a good 8 inches shorter than him, so he had NO problem with her height. She was very petite, having a thin frame for her short body... Naruto let out in internal chuckle when he saw her breast was on the small side of the C-Cup, making her both shorter than Sakura yet better endowed. He only thought of that because of her looks. She was pale skinned, yet again that same common trait in this world's women, and had strange hair being pink on the right side and brown on the let. On the pink side, she had white highlights... the length of the wavy hair went down to the middle of her back, and parted to stay out of her face. Her eyes were a strange, mismatched pink and brown color.

She wore a small white jacket with a V-Neck and pink collar that displayed her cleavage, whith the jacket having a single button and cuytting off just below her breasts. The back of the jacket extended like a cloak to the back of her eyes, and she had pink cuffs, and wore brown gloves under them. Underneath her jacket she had a dark brown one piece bodysuit that was cut so that it showed parts of her hips, while covering her stomach. It extended down into her brown pants to her crotch, more than likely replacing a certain undergarment. With her tight brown pants with a loose belt over it, not making much sense to him. Over the pants and going up to her knees were white boobs with a lin of brown buttons going up the side, with brown heels on the bottom. Around her neck were many brown and white beaded necklaces.

Her weapon, he guessed, was the flowery pink, white, and brown handled umbrella that she had over her shoulder. She wasn't saying a word to him, but she was smirking and staring at him without listening to a word that was being said by Ozpin. She was JUST staring, not saying a word to him, like she knew something that he didn't know. Naruto leaned over to her, and she leaned towards him.

"So... any reason why you are staring?" Naruto whispered, wishing that Pyrrha or Blake was standing next to him instead of this strange girl. Sure, Pyrrha made him look shorter when he stood next to her, and Blake wasn't much for conversation, but both of them were better than this strange girl that was appearing out of nowhere and JUST staring. It was like she was wordlessly mocking him, never saying a word to him. Even now, she wasn't answering him, just staring him him like amused eyes, and her pink eyebrows raised up in amusement, obviously taking joy in his confusion.

Naruto blinked when he realized that he hadn't seen this girl on the plane thing either, nor had he seen her during the massive group sleep over the night before.

*Click click click click*

"Huh? What's that sound?" Naruto asked as he looked around for the source of the noise, until he noticed that the noise was coming from the ground under him for some strange reason. He looked towards the girl again, and she was holding her umbrella at him with the curved handle being a few inches in front of his face. There was writing on it in small print, just barely there, but he could still sort of make out that there was writing... that was it, since he couldn't really understand this written language very well. "I can't read what that says." Naruto told her, and she gave an amused look.

It was obvious she was some sort of sadist that enjoyed the troubles of others, but that wasn't a very uncommon trait either. It wasn't like she was thinking of ways to torture and kill him, so a little sadism wasn't that much of an issue with him... it creeped him out, but nothing that he wasn't used to when he looked at Sai and his strange exposed gut. Very few things matched that level of creepy.

She held her hand in front of her face, before she mimed that she was holding onto something, before she started to like the air above it.

"Ice cream? Your name is Ice Cream?" Naruto asked, and she made a so-so motion with her hands, before she gestured to her hair and out outfit, the colors of which was Pink, White, and Brown. She blinked and both of her eyes turned to pink this time, getting him to blink in surprise for a second. "Neopolitan? Your name is Neopolitan, the ice cream flavor?" Naruto asked, and she nodded to him with a smirk. Naruto could tell that she wasn't much for words, but not even telling him what her name was and making him figure it out was a bit to much.

"Yes, her name is Neopolitan. You know, a few nights ago she had seen your little preformance... and was impressed." A voice said from the other side of Neopolitan, and Naruto looked over the short girl to see a woman next to her... that was very good looking. She wore a crimson dress that didn't have real shoulders with yellow designs that went down the long sleaves and wrapped around each other, with the yellow designs meeting at the V-neck at her cleavage, which showed Higher B-Cup breasts, with a tie over it that connected the dress... which looked like a dress from his culture.

The end of the dress was short, just a fifth of the way down her thighs, with the back of the dress being a bit longer and shaped like a triangle. right side was a slit going up to her hip with black feathers on it, showing that she wore small black shorts underneath her dress since it was so short. She had on black glass high heeled shoes with strange crystal bracelets around her ankles. She had a slim and slender figure, and was about 5 feet 9 inches tall... with heels, a good few inches taller than him, and she had very lightly tanned skin, still rather pale, but the tannest he had come across. With a skin tight black choker around her neck she gave off a strange feel. Finally, she had deep black hair with the right side swept behind her head, and the left side going over her shoulder. With bright, yellow eyes she was a very beautiful woman.

Yet... looking at her sent a strange... vibe down the back of his spine. Like he needed to be careful around her, even her clothing gave off a strange energy to it.

"You understand her?" Naruto asked, and she smirked at him.

"No, but I too was there... even now, your _overpowering_ aura is calling out to me. You have the largest, most potent, strongest, and strangest aura that I have ever felt before. Of course, you didn't see me... even now that aura of yours baffles me." She told him, with Neopolitan slightly cringing when the woman that looked to be a year or two older than Naruto himself, but with a more mature feel to her than the average teen, looked at her. Naruto was confused by the cringe, since the lady wasn't that scary, more strange than anything.

"Who are you, and how were you able to sense my... aura?" Naruto asked, not cure if his chakra was what this woman felt.

"How? Simple, it is impossible to miss... it was so bright... yet inside of it was such a darkness deep inside. Not to mention, the sheer size of it. You are a very unique boy. I couldn't resist meeting you in person... my name is Cinder, Cinder Fall." She said as she reached over Neopoliton and extended her hand out to Naruto, expecting him to take the hand. He extended his hand and tooks hers, before she jerked him towards her and knocked Neopolitan down off her platform and onto the ground. Naruto was now on the same platform as her, and Ozpin was still giving out his speech... though Naruto saw that his own platform had swung up.

Something that would have launched him through the air should he had been standing on it at the time.

"What?" Naruto questioned at the fact that Neopolitan got onto her platform just as it launched her through the air. She soarded through the sky, and the platform under him and Cinder started to click, showing it was about to fire as well.

"Sorry... but you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. So filled with kindness and joy... to the normal person. I have never seen eyes such as yours... the eyes are a window to the soul. I see a lot of hurt, anger, desire, and _hate_ in those eyes. I don't think I can let those eyes meet with any other than my own for this little _test_." Cinder said with a smirk on her face, and she attracted the attention of those next to them, not with her words, but the fact that she had grabbed Naruto by the hand and face and was resting her hand on his cheek, which was rubbed in an almost seductive way.

Her words though, they struck a cord in Naruto and he felt a strange... bond with this woman, whose words seemed to stir something inside of him. She touched his cheeks in a way that nobody else had ever touched before, gently but with a strange intent behind them. Her eyes glowed a little as she looked into his eyes, and he was getting lost in them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto said truthfully, not sure what dark emotions she was meaning. She could see the truth in his eyes, and the platform that they were one fired up and launched them both through the air. Naruto's eyes widened when she grabbed onto his shoulder with a smirk on her face so that they couldn't be seperated, meaning that without a doubt they would meet each other girl. Naruto was no stranger to being launched through the air and landing far away, Sakura punched him a lot after all. Naruto looked at the forest that was quickly getting close to them, before he crossed his fingers and a clone appeared in front of them.

Even Cinder's eyes seemed to widen, filled with a certain joy that he couldn't understand at the sight of the clone. The ability to have an army at his fingertips seemed like something that most people would be surprised about, not happy about. Naruto hooked an arm around her waist, and she let it happen. The clone grabbed Naruto by the front of the armor and tossed him up a little, slowing down his fall, before popping. Naruto looked at Cinder as he crossed his fingers and made another clone to slow their fall, and he saw a strange black tattoo on her back, in an opening in her dress.

A pair of heeled shows lined up on the souls to form the shape of a heart.

Naruto braced his legs as he looked at one of the thicker trees, and he created another clone that tossed him and Cinder towards this tree. Naruto grunted as he landed on the thickest branch of the tree, with Cinder standing next to him.

"_Birdy No!_"

"Well that was Ruby." Naruto said as he heard the familiar voice of Ruby call out, with the final moments of a bird's life being heard with a loud death call. Cinder leaned up against a tree, and she looked at him.

'This is worth the risk involved... such a huge aura, and the potency of it has never before been recorded in all of the Kingdoms. With that strange cloning ability, that aura stealing sword... the boy will be a most powerful asset to me. Sneaking himself, Neopolitan, and Emerald into Beacon... this boy is like a portable army. Well worth the risk.' Cinder though with closed eyes, though her left eye opened and glowed as she looked at the boy in front of her watching the people fly through the air.

Not only did he have such a powerful aura about him, but she could see he was naive to the ways of the world. He would be easy to manipulate should he believe that what he was doing was right. All one had to do was make him think that he was on the right side, and getting him on the side against the law would be easy. If she got him to believe that the government was corrupt, and only wanted him for his aura, then she would no doubt have him in the palm of her hand. Her own person army killer, able to take over the entire world for her with his abilities. Not to mention that he had two auras, one that was his, and one that was even more powerful and evil deep inside of him... both auras feeling MUCH more powerful than the normal aura... more potent. Even without the potency as a factor, his aura was the size equalling the aura of thousands of people, maybe more.

It was fascinating that a single boy could contain all that energy, and the sword he used had been seen draining aura and giving it to him, increasing his own and replinishing his lost reserves. His own natural aura was so bright and cheerful, but underneath were hidden dark emotions. The boy would be a huge magnet to the Grimm with the huge amount of dark emotions that were inside of him, bubbling up... along with the pure hate of the second aura. If she placed him in a city and let him go wild, she would have an army of Grimm as well at her own command... sort of. It was more of a point and click, with chaos and death being her weapon.

"Sheesh, if you wanted to be partners, you could have asked." Naruto said as he looked at her with an annoyed look. He wanted to be Blake or Pyrrha's partner, since he knew them the best out of everyone here. Yet, now he was partnered with this strange girl that he JUST met.

"I don't ask, I take. I wanted you, so I was not above using my own methods to ensure that I obtained you. It is not an unattractive trait... is it?" She asked with a strange look in her eyes, and Naruto looked awya for some reason unknown to him. Her eyes were filled with a strange passion to him, like he was looking into flames by looking into her eyes.

"Well... not really, but you could have asked!" Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree, and landed on the grass. Only to come face to face with a huge black animal that was covered in large bone sticks, with a white mask with red eyes that stared at him in the eyes. It was growling at him, and resembled a wolf. Soon more of them came into the clearing, all looking at him with murderous expressions. They all howled together, and with a quick motion he pulled out a kunai, not his Dragon Blade, and sliced the first one's head off, before he crossed his fingers and made a group of twenty clones around him.

Cinder dropped into the protective circle of clones, with a smirk on her face as she pointed her hand, with her yellow markings glowing brightly, as with her eyes. Red spots appeared under the ground around he Grimm, Beowolfs to be exact, before pillars of fire erupted from the ground and roasted alive all of the Grimm that had quickly collected around them. They were burned to death, and blasted away from the area. Naruto looked back at Cinder in shock as she walked passed him, with the flames illuminating her form as she walked.

The howls or more Grimm were heard, and she looked back at him.

"I don't ask, so stop thinking about it. Don't think, obey. Now come along now, you might have not paied attention, but we are tasked with finding a relic before the test is over." Cinder told him, and he scratched his head in confusion. When had Ozpin said anything about that? He was sure that he hadn't heard anything about that before now. Cinder was looking away from Naruto with a smirk still on her face, knowing that this would be a job that she would have to do herself.

Even with Glynda Goodwitch at the academy, she had made sure that she had not clearly seen her. It wasn't like her face had been seen, and she wasn't the first person or the last to use her form of combat. As long as she used a different form of combat when around Glynda, then she would have her identity safe. She had more to her than just her flames, and Glynda had never gotten a good look at her anyway from the distance they had been fighting. She watched through the flames that she walked passed.

She had already created a fake transcript for herself and her team that she was taking to get to Naruto. All it would seem was that they were new first years that were transfering in from another Kingdom, with fake records and data included to back up the transcripts. She wouldn't let the side of the law get to this amazing asset first, not when she could get her hands on him and use that amazing power she could sense from him. The flames reflected in her eyes seemed to dance with excitement as well, and she looked back at Naruto, who was avoiding getting caught in the fire.

Yes... this was very much worth the risk.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 On an Empty Stomach

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I don't want to admit it, but the ease that this woman takes a life... is creepy.' Naruto thought as he and Cinder started to walk onto a small area with pedestals that each had either a golden or a black item on top of them. After ten mere minutes of walking, they had made it to the ruins that they were suppose to find, and there on each pedestal was an item for them to take. True, they were only going to take a single item, but the fact that all of the items were there meant that they had been the first people to make it.

The way they did it though... he now had a justified fear of this woman in front of him.

She was freaking without a shred of mercy. If she saw any movement at all, she set whatever was moving on flame. She destroyed everything in her way without a care in the world. They left a huge trail of charred Grimm corpses that were slowly turning into dust behind them. At least with Naruto's kills, he focused on using a kunai and wind chakra to cut the head off as swiftly and quickly as they showed up. They didn't feel a thing before they were dead, a merciful death for the creatures of Grimm.

Naruto spun around and beheaded three Grimm that had jumped at him, before their fallen corpses burst into flame with Cinder's markings glowing in front of him. Naruto sighed in relief at having saved those creatures from any pain that they may or may not have deserved. Apparently, the creatures of Grimm's sole purpose was to destroy Mankind, Faunuskind, and all of the things that they have built. So he didn't feel TO bad that they were being murdered so much, but the painful ways that they were being murdered. Don't get him wrong, after hearing these things had no souls he didn't care for them like living things, but killing things in super painful ways didn't sit right with him at all.

'I was right... they gravitate towards him like iron to a magnet. That darkness, and all the negativity inside of him that he has repressed is like a feast to them.' Cinder thought as she saw a group of Grimm, a pack of Beowolves to be more exact, rushing towards them. She held her hand out, and the markings on her clothes glowed, as did her eyes, as the ground under them exploded and burnt the Grimm alive for the few seconds that they were alive, before charred corpses were knocked away from her line of sight and back into the woods.

She cared not for these weak ones, that wouldn't be able to stand up against even the weakest of opponents on the food chain. The ones that would be most useful to her were the stronger, more experienced, ones with the ability to think more than the usual mindless ones. They were little more than minor annoyances to her, just creatures to be blasted away with a single attack. Not even worth using dust to get, with her flames being more than good enough to use against them. Though, she was curious about the aura that Naruto was using along those minor daggers of his... it was invisible to the human eye, and her own eye, but the energy itself was not concealed to her senses.

She could see that his blade was cutting when it should not, extending passed the blade itself and becoming even sharper than any blade she had ever seen before in her life. Not even her own blades were as sharp as the invisible blade that he was wielding over his existing daggers. His sword sheathed in it's case, showing that he didn't need it yet, that or he considered the weapon to be something he would save. She looked at the way he walked, having learned everything she needed from watching his body and how he acted. He had his eyes closed a good amount, he only smiles when others are looking at him, and his eyes drifted without aim... signs of a person that was putting up a brave front after losing important things to them... and lonely people.

Either way, she could use either or both to her advantage. If she got him to bond to her, then his attachment would make it easier for him to see her in a good light, and the things she did as good... as well as remain loyal to her. Of course, the ways she did it would gain different results. if she played on a physical connection through the pleasures of the flesh, the bond would be strongest and he would eventually come to need her in his life to remain a stable person. It would be a strong bond, but there were risks involved. The obvious risk being pregnancy, and the fact she would have to use her own body, which put her at personal risk of ALSO getting attached to him... not her first choice. Then was the bond of friendship, also a sort-of physical bond... not as strong as the bond of a lover, but strong. Then was the bond of a teammate, which was was already forming.

She could tell... he desired, craved, attention. He would lavish in attention, enjoy it and bask in the light feelings that he got fromn people treating him like a person.

'Damn, she is scary.' Naruto thought as he was about to pick up one of the relics on the table, only for her to grab his hand and stop him. She looked at the golden pawn that he was going to pick, before her hand reached out and plucked the Black Queen from a different stand next to the one that he was going to pick. She felt the queen up to her eyes and smirked at it, such a simple qand beautiful piece in her eyes. She gripped it, before she handed it to him.

"Hold onto that, we are going with that one." Cinder told him, and she placed her hand on the pedastal of the other black queen piece laying around, and left a small burn mark on the stone. She would allow for her allies to know which piece they were going to pick so that they could end up on the four person team together. It would be best for them ALL to be on the same team as him, to ensure that their influence was the strongest on him, and to give them all the chance to form multiple bond with the younger teen that seemed to crave being the center of attention.

"Okay? Not that it matters, but why that piece?" Naruto asked, and she held the piece up to the light.

"Blackened like charcoal, but retaining a royal posture. The black queen is the most majestice chess piece, being both a creature of dark and thing a beauty... power... status." She explained with a slight smirk on her face as she turned around and placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed his face. She knew that she was touching him a lot, but this was intimate contact. Being physical to certain levels would attract him to her, make him feel _safe_ in her presense. It would allow her body to become a temple for him to gain a form of emotional and physical safety. The bond between them would start out as embers, before burning into a roaring blaze that engulfed his heart and blinded him to others besides the base of the flame... her.

"... I don't see it, looks like a game piece to me." Naruto said with a blush on his face, that he couldn't explain. She was just talking to him normally, but the way she was touching him... it felt sort of nice.

"Well, not all share my views on beauty. Though, you yourself are quite the handsome boy... with flare that burns like golden flames, and skin kissed by the burning sun. You seem to have a... will of fire I would say." Cinder said to him, not even knowing that she had struck another cord in Naruto when she commented on his his will seemed like her favorite element. The will of fire being something scared to his own people, and her commenting on it having made memories surge in his chest. Naruto stepped away from her, and looked away and towards the forest.

"You talk a lot about fire." Naruto said with a frown on his face, wondering where Pyrrha or Blake were. He felt strange when he was around Cinder, like she was a safe person for him to be around... yet at the same time it didn't feel as natural as when he was with Blake or Pyrrha. What he felt when he was touched by Cinder was almost like she was placing an illusion over him, but at the same time she wasn't placing one over him. He didn't know what was going on, but he could almost physically feel her worming her way into his heart... it was a strange thing that he had never felt before. Frankly, it sort of scared him that he was feeling something like this.

"Fire is an all consuming element, burning all to cinders. It doesn't think, it only obeys it's own nature to destroy. Of course, it is my element so I am biased... would you not be a bit biased towards your own abilities?" Cinder asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over his shoulder a little. She only touched his shoulders, but to Naruto it was like she was touching his naked body. Like everything about him was becoming known to her, and that aroused a strange new feeling inside of him.

"Wind... my natural element is wind. The best element to pair with fire, increasing the abilities of both ten-fold." Naruto said lowly, and she smiled widely at that VERY useful information about his own abilities. It also made things easier for her, being able to use the connection that their elements had to form a real connection as well.

"It fits you, the wind is ever changing but always the same. It blows and blows and blows, but can never be truly controlled. Hurricanes, tornados, cyclones, storms... isn't nature beautiful, the way it gives and takes as it pleases? My flames with your wind... we were meant to be partners. Only _you_ can stand by my side." Cinder complimented, saying it in a soft and soothing tone as she moved on of her hands down his shoulder and only his arm, before slowly drifting it towards his hand and grasping it with her own. Was she ashamed that she was manipulating the emotions of an unstable person that had repression issues with his darker emotions, and craved postive attention... not really, infact, it only made her job easy that he seemed to be lonely.

Would he be angry at her if she was found out? Yes, more than likely yes... would he try and kill her... no, he wouldn't. She could see it in those pure, loving eyes of him. He couldn't kill a comrade, even one that did horrible things to him. That made it risk free for her personally, knowing that he didn't have it in him to kill somebody he loved, friend or lover. Past or present loves being the same, even if they betrayed him she could tell that he didn't have the heart to do it. Hurt them, most definitely, but he could not kill somebody he loved or had loved. His entire nature was bared to her when she looked into his eyes, and felt his soul.

"I guess you're right, our elements do go together." Naruto said with a small, growing smile on his face.

"Very well, and now you don't need to think. Just me and obey when I say that this piece is without a doubt the best one to pick." Cinder said as her voice took on a very kind tone, even kinder than she had been using before. She heard gun shots in the distance, as did Naruto, and she could tell that it wasn't from one of her own, and was coming near. It would seem that the Grimm that Naruto was starting to attract it larger numbers were splitting off and attacking other students at the moment.

"What was that, it sounded close?" Naruto questioned as he prepared to run off towards the source of the noise, only for Cinder to step in front of him and gesture towards the hill that had came from in the distance.

"Do not fret over matters like this. I assure you, our dear Miss Goodwitch won't let any true harm come tpo the students. No need to play the hero now. I am sure her little magic is at the ready to strike down any Grimm that may attack students from a distance." Cinder said with a light tone of respect, aknowleging the skill that Glynda Goodwitch had with her magic using. Even she had to admit that Glynda was a force to be messed with, but not so much that Cinder was overly nervous being in the same area as the woman. After all, not even Glynda would deter her form getting her hands on the ultimate weapon of mass destruction given human form.

"Oh that is good I guess, but wouldn't it be better it go help them, just to make sure that they were okay?" Naruto asked, and she shook her head. Naruto furrowed his brow, before he prepared to walk around Cinder and go help anyway, before he jumped back when a large snake burst out of the ground under him and tried to swallow him whole. Naruto formed a clone, and his clone quickly moved his hands over the palm of his hand, creating a rasengan inside of his palm. Cinder's eyes widened when she saw something she had yet to see from Naruto, before he thrust his palm forward at the middle of the body of the King Taijitu. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, and the sphere expanded and blasted that part od the King Taijitu to pieces, killing it before it's second head could come out to play.

"Impressi-" Cinder started, before Naruto's clone grabbed her by the arm and tossed both her and the original up into the air just as a boar-like Grimm rolled out of the forest curled up into a ball and slammed into the clone, killing it and sending it up in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Cinder looked to see a while group of twenty plus Boarbatusk rolling out and landing on their four legs. Naruto grit his teeth as they started to fall, before he crossed his fingers and created fourty clones. All of which started to gather his chakra and form twenty rasengan's in the hands of other clones. The clones rained down upon the Grimm, attacking them with rasengans and peppering the field around them with craters as they killed the Grimm.

Naruto and Cinder landed on the ground, back to back, just as a tree fell over and alerted them to a bear-like Grimm with a size exceeding 10 feet tall with a huge musclar body rushed out towards them all alone. The clones rushed towards it with kunai, and the Ursa roared and knocked some of them away, but the rest all ganged up on it and kicked, punched, and slashed it to death in a matter of seconds, before knocking it away with a rasengan to the gut, as well as a few trees that it hit on the way away from them.

"Don't go up in smoke yet guys, fan out and take out any surrounding Grimm!" Naruto shouted out, with his clones scattering into the woods around them to complete his orders and take out any Grimm they could find. Cinder looked at Naruto with an impressed smile on her face, seeing a small peek at the potential for her plans that he held. In seconds, without using any dust shots or unnatural weapons, he had managed to take out Grimm that had shown the ability to think a little, with only a little time to catch his train of thought, his instincts allowing him to kill over twenty Grimm with ease and without even getting hit once.

"You have some very unique abilities... very powerful." Cinder said as she looked at how his clones had turned the area into a crater filled area with tones of slowly smoking and disolving grimm corpses. It was good to know that the clones were able to use the abilities of the original, and that they seemed to have a sentience that would let them think up ideas for battle on their own.

"Huh? Yeah, thanks... I wish I could do more, but..." Naruto started, before he blinked when one of his clones popped and gave him back the memories that it had gained in it's short life. He scratched his head, before he looked at Cinder with a small blush on his face. "You know what, maybe we SHOULD go back to the cliff now." Naruto said as he started to walk VERY fast in the direction of the cliff, going through the same burnt path with fire that they had used to get to the ruins.

Cinder looked at him go, and her eyes narrowed as a smirk came over her face. Behind her she could feel the use of aura, casting an illusion that was hiding the two others that she had brought with her. The two of which that now had their hands on the other black queen, cementing herself, Neopolitan and her other worker that she had brought along for the ride, Emerald. The illusion over her partners vanished, showing the form of Neopolitan smirking behind her and sitting on top of the place the second black queen had been sitting, with her umbrella open and above her head, her legs crossed in front of her as she looked at Naruto leave.

The new person, Emerald, was a young 17 year old looking girl with naturally mocha colored skin that she exposed graciously. She had chin length, flat, emerald green hair with the bangs cut in a way that the middle resembled the bottom of an emerald, and two long strands of hair out of the back of her head that went to her waist. She had burning red, bright eyes and wore an amused smile on her face. She was almost as tall as Cinder, being about 5 feet 8 inches in height, with a slim and slender build from years of training. She had one a white top that showed her belly, shoulders, and cleavage and wrapped around her neck. The white top itself didn't cover her chest, but an olive green small top covered the lower half of her breasts... and only that. On the back of the white top of the symbol of an emerald, and on her left biscep were three metal bands.

Under her exposed belly were white pants on her legs with a brown over-belt, on the back of which she had two alive green pistols in brown holders. She had brown chaps over her pants, that went down to her calves and started at her thighs. Her white pants ended at her calves as well, showing her shins down to her brown high heels. On her left wrist was a green cloth thant wen to her middle finger, and on her right forearm going to the top of her hand was a cloth that wrapped around her her middle finger as well.

To top off the look, she was lightly endowed with a moderately sized chest about the same size as Cinder's chest.

"So this is the guy huh? You were right, even from the other side of the forest his aura is still completely MASSIVE. Yet, I wouldn't have even noticed it if it hadn't been point out to me. Are you sure this guy is even human?" Emerald asked with a light joking to her tone, and Cinder crossed her arms and smirked a little and looked at Naruto walking away without noticing she wasn't following behind him.

"Do you think you will be able to do your job?" Cinder asked with narrowed eyes, getting a worried look from Emerald for a second.

"Yeah, despite being way to trusting of people, he does have this... natural charm about him. I think I can get along with him." Emerald said, and Cinder smirked and started to walk towards Naruto.

"Naruto, look who just showed up." Cinder called out to Naruto, drawing the attention of the blond to herself. Naruto turned around, before he blinked when he saw a green haired girl and Neopolitan standing behind Cinder. His face took on a look of surprise, before he smiled warmly and walked over to them with a grin on his face now.

"When did you girls get here...and who are you?" Naruto asked with a confused look, before Emerald stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Emerald Sustrai, a pleasure to meet you." Emerald said honestly, and Naruto grasped her hand with his grin still in place, instantly taking a liking to this girl's attitude. Naruto looked up, before he pushed Emerald and Neopolitan out of the way, just as a huge black bird with a white bone mask rushed down and scooped Naruto up in it's mouth and swallowed him whole. The entire group of females started to look at each other in shock at the completely random thing that just happened.

...

"Did that guy just get eaten by a giant Nevermore?" Emerald asked, with Neopolitan waving goodbye to the bird as it flew away from them, with Naruto no doubt inside of it's stomach. They all just stared at the giant Grimm bird that was flying away, after having enjoyed a pleasant meal out of Naruto. Cinder was looking at the bird with glowing eyes, before she smirked and started to walk after the bird.

She wondered how Naruto would escape this little problem.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Rage Burns Deep

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**__**CNNE - Ci(NN)dEr - Team Cinder**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"What are we looking at?" Yang asked her new partner Blake when they saw a giant Nevermore crash into the ground in front of them, just after they had made it to the area with the relics. After forming a team, the two of them had seen the giant Nevermore flying around like it had eaten something that wasn't agreeing with it, before it started to fall to the ground next to a relic filled area, that was littered with tons of charred Grimm bodies... and exploded Grimm bodies... and craters. The entire area looked like a war zone, and now a giant Nevermore was squaking as it had spasms on the ground in a pitiful manner.

"... This is strange." Blake pointed out when she looked at the huge creature of Grimm on the ground, apparently dying from something. Yet she could not see a single visible wound on the body of the creature, it was a strange sight indeed. It was like somebody was inside of the thing, killing it slowly from the inside. Both girl's watched as the entire creature expanded like a balloon, with it's body becoming even huger and taking the shape of a ball.

Then it exploded... violently.

"I can't FUCKING believe that FUCKING thing ate me!" A violent, angry, raging, and most of all familiar shout rang out through the forest. The girls had been blown off their feet by the large explosion, and the shockwaves that had come with it. Standing back up, they looked over to the source of the explosion, and familiar voice, to both see a mutual friend of theirs standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

No... purely demonic. Around Naruto was a red cloak of bubbling energy that surrounded his entire body, taking the shape of a humanoid fox. Three long bubbling fox tails swang angrily behind him, and the pure rage in his eyes was something that both girls flinched at. Those angry red eyes were surrounded by black rings, and his lips had turned black as well, with his canines extended passed the normal length for even more feral types of Faunus. His whisker marks having turned completely feral and ragged as well, giving him the look of an angry demon fox just waiting to rip people to shreds. The feeling in the air being like that of millions of bees stinging at their skin. Redish purple energy gushing out of the ides of his mouth and spinning around in the air around him.

He didn't have to wait long, before the huge amounts of pure hate and anger that was gushing from his body started to attract grimm in large numbers. Yang grabbed one of the chess pieces without looking, and both she and Blake jumped away from the angry teen as he swung his arm and one of the claws extended far passed his hand, before it swung around and bisected a pack of Beowolves that had come to feast on the hate he was giving off. Naruto unleased a feral growl as the numbers of Grimm swiftly multiplied as more of them erupted from the woods and followed the source of the anger, leading them to the source being himself. Naruto had a haze of anger clouding his mind, but those watching could only be concerned with the numbers of the grimm quickly reached over 200 and counting.

He was attracting every damn Grimm in the entire forest. Beowolves, Boarbatusks, normal sized Nevermores, giant scorpian grimm named Death Stalkers, Ursa, and Ursa Major that exceeded the normal size. They all started to rush at Naruto from all directions, rushing in without thinking opf how their actions would only piss off the boy even further. Naruto simply gathered chakra around him like a barrier, before he roared so loudly the trees started to sway around him. The barrier if energy explouded outwards and disintigrated every single grimm in the clearing that had already gathered around him. The second the foul energy touched their bodies, they were turned into black smoke and ash. Naruto was still growling as the menacing chakra flaring wildly around him.

"What is going on with him?" Yang asked with wide eyes from the hiding spot that she and Blake had taken up, not sure what to make of this strange development.

"I am sick and fucking tired of being god damn eaten by you shitty excuses for creatures! Come on, make my DAY you fucks! I'll slaughter all of you!" Naruto shouted loudly, his cries of rage making what had happened very well known to them. His rage at being eaten having pushed him over the edge, while Naruto himself had shown Blake that him being angry triggered this sort of transformation, she had never seen the power behind it before. Now she was wishing she wasn't seeing it when more and more grimm came out of the wood and rushed at Naruto, but with claws and tails he sliced through them like a flaming knife through warm butter. Nothing stood against him, and everything that he saw died within seconds.

"He is angry." Blake muttered to herself, wondering how easy this energy was being called out by anger. It was also concerning that Naruto wasn't showing full control of himself, attacking everything in sight.

"No duh, even I can see that." Yang said with a roll of her eyes, just as Naruto turned towards them with rage in his eyes, seeing them in their hiding spot. They both didn't even get a second, before he was in front of them with his fist already pulled back. Both girls jumped to the sides as he swung his fist, and the shockwaves and energy that rushed from his punch destroyed a line of trees and created a crater with his attack.

"You bitches want a piece of me!?" Naruto shouted at them, not even seeing who he was attacking, just hazy figures instead.

"Woah woah woah!? Hey Foxy, it's me!? Yang, your drinking buddy!" Yang shouted, before she was savagely punched in the face and sent flying through the air, before she broke through and tree and smashed her back into a boulder behind her. She bounced off the boulder and cracked it, before she hit the ground with a groan of pain. She looked up to see Naruto was already standing above her with the intention to murder her then and there, but before the final blow was struck Blake ran in front of her and grabbed her... before she jumped back and leaved a clone of herself to take the blow for them as she escaped with Yang.

"You aren't getting away from me!" Naruto shouted in a rage at them, and Blake allowed Yang onto her feet... so they they could both run away.

"Hey buddy, stop attacking us already! We are your friends!" Yang shouted over to him, and he rushed in front of them and gave both of them blows to the neck with his arms. Both had their air taking from their lungs as they were slammed into, and through a few trees, with only their lowering auras taking the damage instead of them, protecting them from most of the true damage. Yet, even though they werent getting _hurt_ the blows still hurt a lot. They were being tossed around, and they weren't sure that Naruto even knew where he was or who they were.

They were both layed down flat on the ground, and just that blow was enough to lower down their auras to a critical level. One more hit and they would both be done for, with Naruto standing over them with anger in his eyes... a blind fury that he had never had in those kind eyes in Yang's memory. He riased both of his arms up into the air, before he reached behind him and pulled the Dragon Blade from his back. Blake flinched and jumped up, leaving behind a shadow of herself as she prepared to leave Yang to die alone... for a second before she grabbed the girl without thinking when Naruto swung the sword and cut the shadow version of herself in two as it vanished.

"Stop running you stupid Grimm!" Naruto yelled as he raised his arm and thrust it at them, the hand of the energy around him chasing after them. It slammed into their backs, before gripping them and yanking them towards him as he pulled back his other other with his sword in it to take their heads off. Both Yang and Blake were already in intense pain from just coming into contact with this foul energy, while Naruto swung his sword the second they were in attacking range... and is sword cut through the arm of chakra and absorbed it and the rest of the cloak around him into the blade. Naruto fell to his knees, his face and eyes still feral, but having more understanding to them as the girls landed on their feet behind him.

He was panting with wide eyes, while the girls looked at him in concern when more of the red energy started to bubble around him and reform one of the tails. Naruto groaned and stood up, before he raised his sword and cut into the cloak of energy again, this time all the changes going back to normal as he fell to his knees again, only this time being exhausted simply from having a mental battle of fighting off the damn foxes influence before he did something he would greatly regret. Blake was actually the first person to sit next to him, actually somewhat knowing what was going on.

"Is it you Naruto? Did you fight it off?" Blake asked, thinking it was the second soul trying to take control of Naruto again. He looked at her for a moment, before he grinned and sent her a shaky thumbs up.

"All good now... sorry... the battle is getting harder every day... something is..." Naruto started, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. The lack of food and other such exhausting things finally having gotten to him. After not having eaten for days, not for lack of trying, and fighting off the Kyuubi once more, he had gone passed even his levels of stamina. Not to mention he had just recieved a massive amount of chakra from the sword, twice, when he was stealing the chakra from the Kyuubi with it and granting it to himself.

His body was SO filled with chakra, his own reserves rapidly expanding to match and take in the massive intake of energy. If he weren't himself, he would have died right away from the opposite of chakra exhaustion. Taking in more chakra than your body can handle was normally something that could kill people. Naruto hit the ground, so out cold that not even the heaviest of storms would be able to wake him up.

"What... what just happened?" Yang asked as she looked at the completely destroyed section of the forest that they were in. Hundreds of trees knocked over, the grass having died, leaving charrded earth where it had been. The bodies of hundreds of grimm that were quickly disolving, and Naruto, who had just tried to murder both of them in a blind rage. Even now she was in pain from coming into contact with that foul energy, which frankly scared her more than a little. She hesitated for a second as she leaned down and picked up Naruto, before securing him in her arms.

"... Naruto has two souls, one good... one evil. He might not like me telling you this, but after-" Blake said with a hand gesture at the destroyed area, "I don't think he will be upset. He has to fight to remain in control of himself, otherwise the evil soul will try and take over. It influences him easier when he is angry... he said something happened recently, and it got harder to control." Blake informed Yang of Naruto's secret, thinking the girl had the right to know after what she just witnessed Naruto do, and try to do to them.

"That is messed up... so if we keep him from being angry... everything is good?" Yang asked as she looked at Naruto's sleeping face, just as people started to run into the clearing. She saw her little sister with a white haired girl with a white dree, blue eyes, and a scar over her left eye. She was named Weiss Schnee of Yang remembered, but she had some more pressing concerns when Nora and Ren and Pyrrha and Jaune rushed into the area from different sections of the woods. She looked at the knocked out Naruto in her arms, she felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning around she saw a tri-colored girl with strange eyes standing behind her with her arms out.

She smirked at her and looked at Naruto, before back at Yang. For some reason, Yang felt an instant hate for this girl. She didn't know why, but when the silent girl stole Naruto from her and started to walk backwards while staring her in the eyes, something in her figured out something was wrong with this ice cream themed girl. She vanished behind the trees, but her smirk was still burned into Yang's memory. Blake frowned as well, but didn't think as much of it. It was possible that Naruto had partnered up with that girl at some point, and she was just collecting him so that they could complete the test.

"Something wrong?" Blake asked when she saw the annoyed look Yang sent towards the spot where the girl had been.

"Did that girl seem... off to you?" Yang asked, with Blake nodding a little, but still not really thinking much of it. Yang sighed, before she felt her sister tackle her to the ground in a hug. She still looked towards the area the girl had been, not really sure how she was worried. Of course, she might still be a little in shock from what she just saw, and the ass kicking she had just gotten. Yang frowned, and she looked at the people that were grabbing their relics as Ruby let her up.

Everyone was questioning what had happened to the field that they were in, and Yang didn't have an answer for them. She couldn't tell them that Naruto had done this, well, she wasn't sure who knew him and who didn't know him. They all started to head towards the cliff again so that they would be able to pass the test and get thier official four person teams.

They wondered how they were going to be paired?

_**Chapter End!**__**  
Please also remember, that the seal is getting very weak at the moment. Naruto went three tails in canon during his Rasenshuriken training from rage. Him going three tails from being EATEN is possible. Yet, this time no Yamato to stop him.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Teams!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"My head is killing me." Naruto said with a groan as he held his head with one of his hands. Apparently something had knocked him out during the test, and because of this he didn't remember much of what happened until his teammate Cinder had told him that they were getting assigned their teams now. Naruto felt sorry for the four people this year that failed their test because there were no more relics for them to take. Since they had gotten their pieces first, they had taken the spots of that one other four person unit that didn't get their pieces.

Failing the test got them kicked from Beacon, the fact that none of them were able to make it to the ruins because of the massive outbreak of Grimm rushing through the forest... Naruto's fault for some reason, had caused more than a few students this year to become injured as well. Now of course, more students were unlucky enough to not have gotten assigned with the teams that they would have prefered. As it was, only three teams were left when it came to picking teams. Everyone was standing on a stage, with an audience made up of the rest of the school in the seats.

Neopolitan hopped onto his back, before she placed both of her hands on the side of his head. Naruto felt her massaging his skull with more than enough force behind her strokes. She held onto his back simply by wrapping her legs around him and squeezing his waist tightly with her thighs. She didn't say a single word, but her eyes changed so that they were both a bright pink color as she grinned and continued doing what she was doing. Naruto sighed in relief, with the girl not very heavy at all... infact, Neopolitan weighed almost nothing at all when compared to Sakura... not saying Sakura was heavy, just Neopolitan was a LOT ligher.

Like a feather.

"Sheesh, lay it on thick." Emerald said with a roll of her eyes, before Ozpin started to talk at the center of the stage as the next group of four stepped forward.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren... the four of you had collected the White Rook pieces. You will be known as Team Juniper, led by... Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin said, and there wasn't much shock at Pyrrha being named the leader of the team. Naruto clapped loudly for his four friends ending up on the same team together, though he wished he could have ended up on the same team as them as well. On a screen above Ozpin it showed the mug shots of the team members with letters under their names. Jaune's picture, then Nora, finally Pyrrha and then Ren, showing the letters JNPR.

"Good for you Pyrrha!" Naruto cheered, getting the attention of the red haired girl as she smiled at him very brightly and waved to him.

"Hello again!" She said with her bright smile, before she heard a cough from Glynda Goodwitch nearby that shut her up with a blush on her face. She had been so relieved to see Naruto was alright that she had forgotten that she was being stared at for being declared the leader of her own team. She blushed and walked with her team to a spot so that the next four people could get their own teams.

Neopolitan took that moment to press the perfect spot between his ear and his cheek to start rubbing, and Naruto went down like a sack of potatos and he landed on his stomach as she sat on his back and furiously rubbed that one spot. She rubbed the same spot on the other side of his face, and she was with a twisted, sadistic, and most of all evil grin on her face as she saw his eyes twitching when she rubbed the spot. She knew what she had done, she had found one of his more erotic spots on his body. She rubbed even faster with a grin on her face, before more coughing was heard from Glynda as she looked at Neopolitan and Naruto. Neopolitan placed her hands on his back, did a handstand, before she did the splits in the air and twisted her foot on the ground next to him.

Standing up straight showed both flexibility and a great sense of balance from her as she stuck the landing, while Naruto awkwardly stood up with a blush on his face. Neopolitan blew Glynda a kiss and wink, which caused the woman to scowl at all four of them as a team. Naruto gulped, knowing very well that he had a justified fear of blond women older than him. Tsunade gave him that much before he left, and this woman had the same angry look in her eyes. Naruto pointed at Neopolitan and she pointed back at him, mimicing him to shift the blame.

"She did it..." Naruto said, before he held Emerald in front of him to shield himself from Glynda if need be. She looked offended by him using her as a meat shield, but also amused at the same time.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long... the four of you have retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From now on you will be known as Team Ruby, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin stated as their own mug shots came together with the letters RWBY underneath them. Naruto smiled, though he was a bit disappointed that he wasn't on their team instead of this Weiss girl he didn't really know.

"Oh no, Team Ruby has a midget as a leader!" Naruto shouted, throwing his voice so that it sounded like it was coming from somebody else. Naruto changed his voice a little and made it sound just like Jaune's voice. Naruto was amused when Jaune looked horrified when Ruby reacted and started to run at him, but was soon held back by Yang, who was sending Naruto an amused look. Naruto grinned at how he almost got Jaune beat up by a little girl, something that he would have paid MONEY to see. No offense to Jaune, but weapon or not, he was pretty sure that Ruby could take him pretty easily.

"Did you have to provoke her?" Emerald asked, while Cinder smiled a little with a smirk showing in her eyes. She looked at Naruto, expecting some sort of mischief from him from now on.

"Hey, Jaune called the short girl a midget." Naruto said with crossed arms, before Emerald moved next to him and placed her hand on top of her head. She moved it in front of her, before she started to lower it so that it was down at his level.

"Besides Neo, you are the shortest person out of the four of us. I beat you by at least three inches." Emerald told him, and Naruto twitched and scooped Neo up into a hug and rubbed his cheek again hers.

"Neo, Emerald is picking on me... she called me short." Naruto whined with false tears, and Neopolitan nodded with fake tears in her eyes as she hugged him back and rubbed her cheek as well. Emerald was watching this, as was everyone in the large room and Ozpin himself. The silent girl was silently mocking those that were taking the event seriously, while Ozpin cleared his throat to remind them that he was still assigning teams. Their own faces appeared on the screen above him, and Naruto let go of Neopolitan.

"Cinder Falls, Naruto Uzumaki, Neopolitan... Vanilla(?), Emeral Sustrai... the four of you all claimed the White Queen. From now on your will be known as Team Cinder and led by... Cinder Falls." Ozpin told them as the screen showed the letters CNNE on top of it, though Naruto was scratching his head at how that equalled Cinder... unless it was a silent N in the word. He wondered which N was silent, his N or Neo's N. He woudl prefer his N not being the silent one.

It would make much more sense for the silent girl had her N be the silent N.

'I ask her to pick a good last name, and she picks an ice cream flavor.' Cinder thought with a frown, having excpected as much... but she would have prefered something a bit better. Something that didn't sound like it had been made up at the last minute while eating ice cream. She had seen the girl eating ice cream before they infultrated the academy.

"... Your last name is Vanilla?" Naruto asked Neo with a raised eyebrow, not sure what to think about that. She shrugged at him, not giving him a real answer to the question.

'I swear to god if she came up with that name eating vanilla ice cream.' Emerald thought with a frown, while Neo looked towards her and gave a dark grin. Their mission was to get as close of a friendship to Naruto as possible, and the contest between the two of them was to see who could get the closest the fastest without making him take notice of what they were doing. So far even she could see that she was in the lead, meaning that Emerald was losing their contest to complete the mission.

Cinder crossed her arms under her chest and started to walk off the stage while Naruto talked with Neo about her last name, even though she never spoke back to him. It was a completley one sided conversation, but she looked over to the other groups that were coming over to talk to Naruto. She quickly sent a signal to Emerald and Neopolitan, telling them to get Naruto to follow her. She would try need to isolate Naruto from his friends as much as she could so that she could have the most influence over him. It would be best to get him to not have ANY contact with them, but then that would be suspicious. It would be better to stage things to look like bad timing than anything else.

"AHHH!?" Naruto shouted as he ran passed her with Neopolitan on top of his, biting into the top of his head. Cinder blinked and looked back at Emerald, who was face palming at how Neopolitan got Naruto moving... by getting on him and biting his head. Cinder face palmed as well, because while it worked... it was just SO ungraceful and a stupid method. No, what was worse was the fact that it WORKED!

She could handle stupid, but what she was surprised about was that her future personal army was so stupid that he would fall for such an obvious trick such as head biting. Though, it wasn't like it was a trick when coming from Neo since the girl was a bit strange in the head. Her just up and biting somebody was not out of her expectations, but then again, she wouldn't put it passed Naruto to bite somebody as well. Cinder closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment to cool her head so that she didn't make any rash choices that she would regret.

She would just have to educate Naruto, a bit of trouble sure... but he was well worth it.

An army destroyer in the palm of her hand... that was worth more than a little trouble. Cinder smiled to herself, and her eyes opened when Emerald got next to her and the two of them started to walk together. Her glowing amber eyes opened up, and she grinned to herself with closed lips.

Yes... very much worth the trouble.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Thankgiving Short Update

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Apparently the Otsutsuki clan that Kaguya came from is actually an alien clan funny enough, and Naruto is a descendent of Kaguya through the Uzumaki clan, which is related to the Senju, which is related to the Sage... who is Kaguya's son. Also Happy Thankgiving.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_  
_Race: Unknown_  
_Age: 16_  
_Weapon: Dragon Blade / Weapon Type: Sword_  
_Semblance: Unknown_

_Name: Cinder Fall_  
_Race: Human_  
_Age: 17_  
_Weapon: Unknown_  
_Semblance: Unknown_

_Name: Neopolitan Vanilla_  
_Race: Human_  
_Age: 17_  
_Weapon: Umbrella / Weapon Type: Sword_  
_Semblance: Unknown_

_Name: Emerald Sustrai_  
_Race: Human_  
_Age: 17_  
_Weapon: Revolver-Blades / Weapon Type: Gun-Blade_  
_Semblance: Unknown_

"Glynda, did the blood work on Naruto Uzumaki ever come in?" Ozpin asked with a strange look when he gazed at the small file of Naruto Uzumaki. There was no information of him... anywhere. The boy had zero connections anywhere around the world, and his DNA had shown that he SEEMED to be human or faunus in nature. Those whisker marks made it hard to really tell, since it was possible Faunus trait. Yet, the first batch of blood work showed that their was something else of alien origin inside of his blood was wasn't inside of anyone else. Something more power than Dust or Aura combined.

"No, it didn't... correctly that us. The data said he was human, or close to it, but he is different... very different. He has a mixture of something else in his blood. Something that isn't human, but isn't Faunus either." Glynda said, and Ozpin frowned as he crossed his fingers in front of his mouth. That didn't sound good at all, and placing Naruto in the same room as three criminals didn't help put his heart at ease.

Ozpin was no fool, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. He knew that those other three were criminals, but he had no proof. His best bet was to catch them in the act of doing something, but he was also giving them a second chance incase they just wanted to turn good. After all, he gave Blake Belladonna a similar chance to enter into his school despite knowing of both her Faunus heritage and knowing that she was once a criminal member of the White Fang that terrorized humans. He hoped that he wasn't making a mistake, that being around a truly good guy like Naruto would change those three for the better... but he wasn't placing complete faith in it either.

"Different.. different how? Is it his strange aura, or something else?" Ozpin asked with a furrowed brow as he looked at the picture of Naruto.

"Not human, not faunus... we don't even know what it is. Most of his DNA seems human, but he seems to have the blood of something... not human in him. Humanoid, but not human... No similar case of this has been reported. It isn't a mutation either... just there, dormant." Glynda explained to him with a frown on her own. The only viable explaination would be that Naruto was related by blood to either a demon or an alien of some sort, which would explain the strange DNA that he had, and the faintest amounts of not human DNA.

"I trust that our unwanted intruders are going to be watched?" Ozpin asked seriously, to which Glynda nodded.

"Yes, I placed a tracking device and listening device inside of Uzumaki's scroll before giving it to him. I didn't do the same to the others incase they had experience with detecting them. I will keep those three under watch." Glynda said clearly and without pause. She knew damn well who had been allowed into the academy.

"Good, I will take enjoyment in watching Naruto and seeing how this plays out. There are a lot of people playing with young Naruto." Ozpin said, not noticing the strange and slightly disgusted look that Glynda sent him when her mind when to the gutter.

"No homo... right?" Glynda asked, just to make sure that the headmaster of the academy wouldn't be watching one of his students in an inappropriate manner. She trusted him, but she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't check to make sure. And lets face it, this was a pretty funny joke when she saw the normally stoic Ozpin spit out a spray of tea all over the front of his suit out of shock from the question.

_[With Naruto]_

"All of the homo!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face, getting strange looks from those around him as they all started to settle into their new room. Naruto lowered his arms from their position, and he ignored the fact that Neo was still chewing on the top of his head. He had gotten used to the girl chewing on him, though when she gave him a long lick on the face he shivered. She got down off of him and went over towards the bed that she would claim as her own, before she made a dramatic showing of falling onto the bed.

"What the homo now?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, I felt somebody just made a no homo joke involving me, so I felt the need to say all of the homo for some reason. I don't know who, or when, or why... but I never miss the chance to make an awesome joke. I love it when people play around with me... no homo." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he jumped on top of the bed next to Neo's bed. He bounced up high into the air, before he landed next to the bed and on the ground with a dull thud.

"I bet you love it when people play with you... homo totally meant." Emerald said, getting a confused look from Naruto for a second.

"She called you gay." Cinder answered as she came out of the bathroom wearing a thin, silk night down that went down to just under her butt. She obviously wasn't shy about showing off what she had, even if her chest was modestly sized for somebody of her height. She moved her covers from her bed, before she herself layed down on top of it. Neo was silently smirking at Naruto, who grabbed his pillow and smashed it into her face and sent her over the edge of the bed with her legs hanging on the bed still. With a strange show of freaky skill, she used only her leg strength to pull herself back on the bed while still smirking at him.

"... I don't know if I like you, love you, or hate you... you confuse me." Naruto said with a conflicted tone. He loved her prankster fun loving side, hated when she smirked at him with that snide smirk, and he was fond of her unique looks. Even more so the side of her hair that was pink with white stripes.

"Hate her, it makes things easier in the long run. She isn't a very likable person when you get to know her." Emerald informed Naruto, before the next thing she knew was pillow pain when she was smacked in the face by a pillow thrown by Neo's foot as she juggled another two pillows with her bare feet.

"Somebody has some freaky skill with her feet." Naruto said, before his OWN thoughts turned a little dirty when he though about the other things she was more than likely able to do with her feet. He slapped his face, before he started to remove the more uncomfy parts of his armer and decided to settle for wearing the parts that didn't bother him as much in his sleep. Neo was chuckling silently with her hand in front of her mouth as she took off her pants and showed that her top actually was a one piece that went over and under her crotch to cover it. The sides of her panties were strings were showing to him, but she grabbed a pair of pink and white swirled pajama bottoms and slipped them on over her legs. She reached into her pants and unbuttoned the bottom of the top.

She removed her top layer of clothing, her jacket, and tossed it to the ground. She took off her necklaces and tossed them onto a pile of clohing, before she let her hair flow more freely and laid down on the bed. She wasn't going to be taking off her second top, but apparently keeping it buttoned down there when she was asleep was troublesome. In contrast with her, Emeral was wearing a large green shirt and brown short shorts made of cotton. It was a rather simple thing, but it seemed to work for her just as well.

"Now Naruto, we all know each other... how about you tell us a little about yourself?" Cinder asked all too kindly as she made a gesture with his hand, telling him to start.

"Not much to tell, I was trained to be a fighter and that is all I am really good at. Never really all that good at book stuff, and I learn through my body best!" Naruto said as he punched his fist to his palm, getting a blink from Emerald as she looked between Naruto and Cinder. She could see that the two of them were complete polar opposites in almost every single way imaginable. Just listening to the way that this guy talked made that clear that he was an innocent person at heart.

"Your body... that is a very interesting and useful piece of information. You sure are forthcoming with your personal info." Cinder said with a smile on her face. Obtaining such a naive boy with this much power, and such a simple thought process was an amazing thing for her and her goals. She already had over a dozen different plots ready to be used on him that would get him a strong connection to her, or at least somebody among the three of them.

"Well... of course? If you can't trust your teammates with this kind of stuff, then who CAN you trust?" Naruto asked in confusion, something that caused those around him to let out a small amount of laughter at the fact that he genuinely trusted them right off the bat. Naruto seemed lost about why they were laughing for a few seconds, but he got over it and layed down in his bed.

His body was still in some crazy pain.

What had he done when he had been knocked out to hurt this much anyway!?

_**Chapter End!  
I am dealing with family right now, so I can't really spend much time today writing. So sorry for the short chapter.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Displays of Worth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan is stated to be able to carve away an entire mountain if it exploded. The normal Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan is not as strong as that though.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Say something!" Naruto shouted out as he lifted up Neo by her arm pits and shook her around while spinning in the hopes of getting her to say something. In the last WEEK he had never heard Neo say a single word... period. He was freaking out, and she had gotten into the rabit of sneaking into his bed and laying on top of his chest every single night now. He woke up to Neo, and she seemed to love silently teasing him.

"..." Neo looked at him with amused eyes.

"I don't care if you don't like to talk! Use your mouth woman!" Naruto said as he shook her even more than before, freaking out.

"..." Neo looked at him again with her eyes showing that she was getting a little dizzy.

"I don't care if you think you are going to throw up. Get over it and SPEAK!" Naruto called out, getting an amused glance from Cinder as she looked at how easy it seemed to be to get Naruto emotional. She found this entire thing to be a waste of time truly, but it wasn't the worst way to waste time until her plans started to come together. Yet, she had mentioned to her... associates the benefits of changing the plans to fit the new Queen.

She couldn't classify his value as a Pawn.

Naruto had an extreme amount of untapped potential waiting for somebody to unleash it, to guide it towards a path of either darkness or light.

His value was great, with him they didn't even need an army. Not when they had him, whose power could turn so corrosive that even strong auras would fall to it. They could take down the entire world with just him if they corrupted his goodness enough for it. Yet, he seemed to be completely... not immune, but resistant to hypnotic suggestion. No, she didn't have hypnosis, but by making her eyes glow a hypnotic glow she could implant suggestions and make people obey her. It was a great intimidation tactic, but it would seem that her intimidation didn't even so much as faze the boy in front of her.

It just rolled off of him like he didn't even feel it.

"..." Neo looked at Naruto, whose cheeks puffed up.

"If you talk to me, I will get you ice cream." Naruto said, with Neo's eyes widened and she opened her mouth and Naruto leaned in closer.

Neo licked his face with her tongue, starting from his chin and going up to his hair and finishing it off by making a single lock of hair stand flat up.

"Yeah, despite being named after a triple flavored ice cream. Neo isn't easily bought by treats." Emerald said as she looked through a magazine.

"..." Neo looked at him with a superior look in her eyes.

"I dare you to say that again." Naruto told her with a twitching eye.

"Do you think he has realized that he has figured out how to read what Neo is telling him, without her talking?" Emerald asked loud enough for Naruto to hear, but the comment flew right over his head.

"..." Neo looked at him with her eyes showing a small insulting aura to it, and Naruto threw her towards the bed, before he jumped on top of her and started to crush her under his weight.

"Take that back." Naruto told her with narrowed eyes, while she continued toi stare up at him with a neutral expression, before it twisted in a fun loving look with a pycho twist at the end. Naruto blinked for a second, before he palmed his face when he realized that he could understand what she was telling him with just her eyes. After a week with the girl, he had learned how to do that much with ease. Naruto got up off of her, and he stretched his limbs out. Heading towards the door, Naruto drew the attention of Cinder, who saw him going.

"Where are you heading out to? There is no class today." Cinder told him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Just going to see my other friends, I haven't talked to them since the initiation ceremony. I was hoping to hang out with them." Naruto admitted with a grin, while Cinder frowned where he couldn't see it.

"I see, and why? They don't seem eager to see you right now." Cinder lied to him in a sorry tone. In all honesty, she had turned away attempts to talk to Naruto from more than a few of his new friends. She always told them he was out training, and that was why he normally did do.

"She has a point you know, anyway, why don't you stick here with us for awhile. I am sure that you have some... interesting stories for us." Emerald said, finding the right word to descride the stories that she had heard from Naruto. While they seemed a little farfetched to her, she didn't really have trouble believing the trouble that he could get himself into. Neo jumped onto Naruto's back and used her cloak, which wasn't on her body, to cover his face and yanked on the sleeves to pull him back towards the bed with a dark grin on her face as he walked backwards.

"How do you make so little noise!?" Naruto yelled through the jacket, and Neo only grinned. Could she talk? Yeah, she had the ability to speak just fine, but since Naruto seemed to have so much desire to hear her voice she wouldn't speak until she really had to. Naruto fell onto the bed, while Neo spun around on top of him so that she was sitting on his chest with her feet on top of his knees. Her hands were holding the jacket arms and pressed down on Naruto's elbows, trapping his face inside of the jacket, and keeping him from moving his arms, legs, and sitting up all and the same time.

His superior strength or not, the way she had him locked into place ignored physical strength. For a very small girl like her, though she was in her later teens, she needed a way to take on bigger and stronger foes. Agility, flexibility, lighter levels of amazing strength, a sword, and her illusions mixed with her knowledge of the human body were the ways she took down bigger foes. Using these against Naruto in a play setting made it all the more fun for her, and she gained a blush on her face as she licked her lips.

"Neopolitan." Cinder said simply, and Neo froze for a moment at Cinder's warning tone. Getting up off of Naruto, Cinder stood up and went over to Naruto and gave him a slim hand to stand up. Helping Naruto up, she allowed her thumb to run rub the top of his hand lightly, and she felt the proof of his hard work in the rough texture of his skin. She took every detail about him in, since a person's hands could tell what kind of person they were. Cinder was able to read his hands with ease.

Naruto was a fighter, who gained his hands through hard to near-extreme training that caused them to become hardened. He was no farm boy who gained rough hands from using tools, Naruto's hands were from wielding weapons and punching people. He spent much of his life punching something to train until his knuckles had become hard enough to punch steel without worrying about breaking his knuckles.

"Thanks Cinder, her jacket smells like sweat." Naruto taunted Neo, who kicked him in the butt and pushed him up against Cinder with both of them pressed tightly together.

"Oh, you did it now." Emerald taunted Neo a little, while Neo looked at the scene playing out in front of her with interested eyes. She had to admit that she was in for it, but she wondered how Cinder woud use this intimate contact to further a bond between Naruto and herself. She was surprised pleasantly when Cinder merely placed a hand on top of Naruto's chest, only lightly feeling the muscle underneath and finding that it was even more developed than it would seem to be despite his age and height. She took that as him having above normal human strength and durability.

"Yes, well it would be appropriate for Neopolitan to wash her jacket. Maybe we can wash your headband while we are at it. You never seem to take that off after all." Cinder suggested to Naruto as she moved away from him. Naruto looked at the headband that he had sitting on his bed, even though he wasn't wearing it now he normally wore it whenever he left the room. Neo went to touch the headband, and she actually jumped back in shock when a whistling sound was heard and three shuriken hit the bed and tore it up a little in front of where he hand would have gone.

"Don't touch it." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, with Cinder's eyes lighting up at this.

"Oh... does that have some kind of sentimental value to you then?" Cinder asked, taking note of his use of more crude weaponry and the skill he wielded them with. His hand had moved out of complete instinct when he had thrown those shuriken, making quick work of Neo's attempt at touching his seemingly move valued possession.

"A lot of value." Naruto said in a tight lipped fashion.

"Sounds like a story to me. The metal special or something?" Emerald asked with a hint of greed in her eyes, that she was forced to abandon when she saw the look Cinder gave her.

She had seen the desire to steal and sell the headband appear in Emerald's eyes for a moment.

"I woud rather not talk about it." Naruto said with a light frown on his face, before he felt something get on top of his shoulders and felt Neo patting him on the head with a mockingly sympathetic look to her face.

"You know... if you would rather not talk about your backstory, you could always tell us a little about these abilities of yours." Cinder told him, and he seemed a bit more willing to talk about those as a grin lit up on his face. They were his team, so he would have to inform them of his abilities. He knew that Cinder used Earth Dust and used her flames to turn them into black glass to fight with, and had the abilities to use just flames as well as form barriers with her aura. She was a well balanced fighter with speed and agility with a good amount of strength, and while he didn't know much about Emerald he could tell she was a close quarters combat fighter with some long range.

Neo... well Neo was just Neo.

He could NOT figure that girl out.

"..." Neo looked into as she pressed her stomach into the top when she bent forward so that her hair was pointing towards the ground.

"You want to see them?" Naruto questioned, and Neo just looked at him as she released her grip on him and flipped to the ground in front of him.

"Yes, a demonstration would be VERY good. Simply fantastic, we are a team after all so we need to see all of your abilities... all of them." Cinder told him, with a real smile on her face. Naruto looked a little nervous for a second, before he nodded to himself.

He was going to trust his teammates, and them being in the dark about what he could do was a no go.

_-Location Change (One Hour Later)-_

"Okay, so you sure you want to see my abilities?" Naruto asked with a slightly nervous look on his face. They were all standing away from him by his request, since he was going to be showing them his abilities and the destructive power behind them. He wouldn't be using every single ability he had.

"Yes, not please start." Cinder said as she and her fellow females sat a good distance away from Naruto, once more by his request.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as a layer of blue energy seemed to roll off his skin, and they had to close their eyes when smoked filled the area. The entire area they were in, not just a small portion, but everything that they could see was covered in smoke at the moment. When the smoke quickly vanished, they were surprised, and Cinder's smile widened to face splitting proportions when she saw the ARMY in front of her. Not a small battilion, but an entire army that was formed in seconds with this technique that Naruto had showed them. The others were in a stunned silence at the army in front of them, while Neo's eyes tracked and counted every single Naruto in the field.

1,000 clones of Naruto plus the original was what she came up with, and she was stunned into horrified silence when the shadows under their feet showed they were ALL real clones.

"Care to explain this unique technique to us?" Cinder asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, the Shadow Clone jutsu lets me make copies of myself. I can easily make a thousand of them, and they ALL have my abilities. I divide my power and create clones, and when they are dispelled I get any memories and all of their remaining energy back. With a thousand clones and one hour of training, I can get one thousand hours of training in." Naruto explained with a grin on his face, while Emerald and Neo looked rather amazed by the technique. Naruto raised his arm, and all of the clones by the two nearest to him placed their hands together and dispelled and returned all of their chakra back to him and the two clones next to him.

"Simply amazing, anything else?" Cinder asked with her mind looking for every advantage she could use this for.

"Tranform/Sexy Jutsu!" The two clones next to Naruto called out, the first turning into a copy of Cinder with all of her features perfectly shown like in real life. The second one, much to the confusion of everyone else, turned to a buck naked version of a female Naruto. Naruto and Cinder-Naruto looked at the naked female clone with dull eyes, before that Naruto turned back to normal with a nervous whistle and holding his hands up in surrender. Cinder-Naruto turned raised her hands and preformed the technique again, before turning into a large rock, before it puffed into smoke and turned back into it's normal form.

"The Transformation Jutsu lets me turn into anything I can think of, perfect for confusing opponents. My Sexy Jutsu lets me turn into naked girls or guys and shock the ever living daylights out of opponents... who would be expecting something else." Naruto said with dull eyes at the clone that looked away from Naruto nervously. He hadn't meant to ever show that technique to his team unless he had to do it.

"Distraction and misdirection, your claims of being a ninja now have some backing to them. Go on to your next technique." Cinder told him, and he nodded and held one of his hands out and the clone next to him placed his hands over it as a Rasengan appeared above Naruto's hands. Naruto looked at the ground, before he lowered his hand and started to grind away at the ground and he walked forward to show that he cold grind a path out of the earth with only the fist sized ball.

Then Naruto released all the energy at once in a large explosion as he jumped away from the ground and the crater.

"That is the Rasengan, a jutsu that can be used to grind away at things or blow them away with explosive power." Naruto said with a light grin on his face. Naruto nodded to the same clone as before, and this time they worked together and created an even larger Rasengan than before, at least four times the size of the previous Rasengan. This time the Rasengan was about the size of a human head, and Naruto started to look around for a target to use this against. Naruto found the edge of the forest to be his target, and running towards it at a high speed he forced the technique out with a grin on his face.

'How much different can making a bigger-' Emerald thought, before the technique hit the tree.

"Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto called out as the techniqu unleashed all of the stored up and destructive force inside of the sphere that was even more concetrated than a normal Rasengan. The first thing that happened was the ground around Naruto started to break up and shoot up all around Naruto as the destruction spread out as a shockwave of destruction range out made the 10 foot crater of the Rasengan look tiny in comparison. Then when the energy shot towards in a bright blue explosion and started to destroy and knock down every tree in front of Naruto for a 50 meter distance, while gouging out a crater in the ground with a 20 foot thickness that was a few feet deep easily showed that while it was only 4 times bigger than a normal Rasengan, the Big Ball Rasengan was easily 10 times stronger than it's normal form.

Cinder, Emerald, and Neo all had their eyes widened by how destructive the technique was, simply because if you were hit by that no amount of aura would shield you from the technique.

"W-wow..." Neo muttered in shock, getting a shocked look from Emerald who heard her.

"Now lets push it a step further! Come on guys, lets show them the final version of the Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto called out to his clones as they both jumped towards him with grins on their faces, and the three of them worked together and in seconds a Rasengan that was giant in size was formed above Naruto's head. The size being over 15 height in height and width, while remaining a perfect sphere filled to the brim with power, and a shining white core of super condensed power. Naruto had to hold it above his head with a single head, and Cinder regained her composer and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to show us how destructive that one is?" Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow.

If one the size of a human head created so much destruction, how strong was this Rasengan that was three times the size of it's creator? If she was right, then this technique had so much potential for her to have Naruto use it for.

"Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he thrust this technique out, and this time all three of them were blown off of the ground by the shockwave of the technique that destroyed all of the ground around Naruto with an evern bigger crater with the Big Ball Rasengan after it released it's power. Then when the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan unleashed its power they were all blowed back again when Naruto pushed the technique towards the forest again and made the Big Ball Rasengan look puny in comparion when everything. It was like a mighty god took a chunk out of the forest itself as a good portion of the forest was destroyed and blown away, while even more trees were knocked over from trees smashing them.

"..." Emerald and Cinder were actually stunned into silence by the destructive power this kind hearted boy had.

"Okay, next up is the Wind Release: Rasengan!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face as he jumped over a large distance with his powerful legs next to a mostly unharmed portion of the forest and held his hand out for his clones. The two clones held their hands out, and instead of groping the air they just held thier hands still as a normal sized Rasengan appeared in his hands. They were taken from their stunned expression with ones of relief that this one would be another low power technique as four wind energy blades came out of the sphere and started to rotate around the sphere wildly. "This is the Wind Release: Rasengan, and it takes mastery of both the wind element, shape manipulation, and the power of rotation." Naruto explained with a grin on his face.

This little sphere, despite not being very large, was easily one of his greatest and most pride filled techniques.

"It isn't very big." Cinder commented, and Naruto walked over to a tree and barely tapped the side of the tree with the wind blade one. Cinder was surprised when in a flash, the tree toppled over with a perfect cut appearing in it, and Naruto still had the technique in his hands. Naruto looked at a different thick tree, before he thrust the technique out.

"Wind Release: Rasengan!" Naruto called out, and they were blown from their feet a third time when ALL of the power and wind inside of the Rasengan was released and formed a large twister of blue and white energy that raged forward in a straight line and destroyed large sections of the forest and created a long and still growing crater in the ground that just kept going and going until the crater was longer than the crater for the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, with even trees OUTSIDE of the crater falling over after being chopped into pieces just by being near the technique. Naruto looked back at them with a grin on his face as trees started to fall down and slam into the ground.

"..." Cinder opened her mouth, but not a single word came out. Despite it's small size, the Wind Release: Rasengan he showed her impressed her even more than the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan ever did. She wasn't the only one impressed, because both Neo and Emerald were stunned by the extreme grinding power, cutting power, and wind power that erupted from that tiny sphere.

"See, size doesn't matter. Though... lets show them the next one!" Naruto called out, and before he could be stopped before he levelled the entire forest to show them his techniques, the two clones from earlier stopped by Naruto. This time Naruto and one clone started to create a Rasengan in the hands of a clone. At first, it looked like a normal Rasengan and then the Wind Release: Rasengan... and then the four white blades grew in size until the clone of Naruto held the Rasengan above it's head while Naruto high tailed it away from the clone when it ran towards a different section of the forest. The sound of a screaching bell being heard during and after the attack was formed.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" The clone shouted as Naruto jumped towards his teammates and tackled them to the ground.

"Hit the deck!" Naruto called out as a shockwave of wind pushed against them all and forced them into a standing position as the clone was destroyed by it's own attack and a large amount of destruction was carved out of the land as a the attack continued to push out and expand in size. Then it stopped pushing out and took a place, before it expanded and formed a dome of wind around it while destroying a huge section of the forest like it wasn't even there. While the Wind Release: Rasengan created a twister of destruction upon release, the Rasenshuriken created a dome of wind and destroyed everything inside of it.

"Holy... that is a lot of power." Emerald said with wide eyes, while Cinder brushed herself off and looked at the combined destruction of all of Naruto's moves that he had used so far. The Emeral Forest was now starting to become little more than a crater filled area, though this was only a small section of the forest if she was going to admit it since the Emerald Forest spanned over man smiles. The fact of the matter that the dome of wind created by the Rasenshuriken was the size of a large building and destroyed everything around it from the wind force alone showed that anyone hit with that was dead... and she didn't even know if he could do something even more amazing.

1,000 clones of Naruto using Big Ball Rasengans... Cinder almost kissed Naruto right then and there. That was enough to wipe out any city or army on the planet. To Cinder, Naruto just became THE most valuable person to exist. The power that he held within him, not to mention that cloak of red power that turned him into a beserker, was amazing to see.

"That is my most dangerous technique. The Rasenshuriken, with uncountable numbers of wind blades it severs every single cell and nerve in the body of those sucked into the wind dome. If you are hit by it, you are a dead person. It will take away your ability to move your body or heal, and no amount of medicine or healing abilities will allow you to recover from it. It isn't complete though... I want to be able to throw it... and I can't hold it stable for more than a few seconds before it disperses itself." Naruto said with a groan of annoyance that his greatest technique was incomplete. Cinder smiled at Naruto when he wasn't looking at her, and instead looking towards the destruction he caused. She held his body and pulled him towards her.

"Don't worry Naruto... I am sure that you will complete it... and I can't wait to see how powerful it is when you do. It is the most marvelous technique I have ever seen." Cinder said with a bright glint in her glowing eyes. Neo was smiling darkly when she looked at the pure destruction that Naruto was able to cause in seconds, and she looked at Naruto with a lick of her lips.

Was it her... or was Naruto suddenly VERY sexy?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Fun Fact: Despite being the first stage of the Rasenshuriken, the Wind Release: Rasengan uses its power in a different form. Instead of being an instant kill, it causes extreme destruction. The Rasenshuriken is controlled chaos, while the Wind Release: Rasengan is pure chaos.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Fight Class

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Battle practice, easily Naruto's favorite class. Even more so was the fact that today he was battling against a group of students. Glynda was in charge of this class, and she had selected Naruto to show the class how a single person could fight against a group of people. He was lucky that he had his Shadow Clone jutsu to fall back on in these situations, and one way or another people would be learning how to fight against multiple enemies. The only difference was that Naruto wouldn't be the person fighting more than he could handle.

His opponents... were Team Ruby with them all already having their weapons at the ready. Naruto had a grin on his face as the match started, and he kicked it off by reaching into his pouch and bringing out a small ball. Slamming into the ground, the area around him only was masked by a deep purple smoke. Team Ruby were stunned by the strange move to start off the match, before the smoke cleared in five spots whem large four pointed fuma shuriken came zooming towards them from out of the smoke.

Blake jumped back as her shadow of herself took the blow for her, while Yang punched it out of the air. Both Weiss and Ruby dodged the fuma shuriken and the four fuma shuriken as one got stuck in the ground around them. The fifth section of smoke to be cleared had been Naruto himself jumping from the top of the smokescreen with a grin on his face.

"I got this guys, just leave it to me!" Yang called out, remembering that Naruto had defeated her once before in a drinking contest. Sure, this wasn't the same, but she wanted to get her own revenge against him for it as she punched the ground and sent herself flying up towards Naruto as he fell down from the air towards her. She pulled her fist back to punch Naruto, before he crossed his fingers and created a Shadow Clone next to him that pulled him out of the way of Yang's punch. As Naruto passed Yang, he grabbed the back of her jacket and threw her towards the ground, before he used the Shadow Clone's feet to jump and push himself down towards Yang faster as he punched her in the stomach.

Weiss and Blake charged at Naruto from different sides with their swords at the read, while Ruby took a shot at the clone of Naruto with her weapon in sniper form. The clone exploded in a poof, before Naruto drew the Dragon Blade and a kunai. Naruto blocked Blake and Weiss, while Blake swung her cleaver at him. Yang kicked him in the chin before the cleaver could hit him, and he felt a strong impact hit him in the back when Ruby fired another shot at him. The girls were smiling to themselves that they had gotten him, before their eyes widened when the Naruto that had just gotten hit was only a Shadow Clone.

"Where did he go!?" Ruby shouted out in shock, before the smoke from earlier cleared and Naruto came running towards Ruby with a Rasengan in his hand already. Having used the fuma shuriken and the clones as a distraction to give himself the time to form his technique. Naruto thrust the technique out as Weiss touched the ground with her sword, and a wall of ice erupted and formed in front of Naruto as he slammed the Rasengan into it. The ice wall shattered and his Rasengan had vanished, before Ruby transformed her gun into a scythe and slashed. Naruto drew his sword and blocked her, but was still sent a good distance back.

'They are really good.' Naruto though as he drew a handful of shuriken and threw them towards Blake when she started to switch her sword into it's pistol form and fire at him. His shuriken sliced through her dust rounds, before continuing to fly towards her. Yet she simply jumped back and allowed a shadow of herself to take the hit for her while Yang ran forward with her fists out. Yang's first punch was a straight punch, while her seconds one after he dodged that one with a duck was an uppercut. Naruto used the side of his sword to block it before he could be hit, and Weiss came up and attempted to stab him from behind quickly.

Naruto crossed his fingers and formed a clone behind him to take the blow for him and stop Weiss, as well as hide him from her view using the smoke. Naruto still had to block and dodge Yang, and a blue circle glowed under Naruto as he was sent flying by an unseen force that rocketed him towards Blake as she prepared for him. Yang wasn't pleased by this, having enjoyed her short bout with Naruto, and started to guve chase at the same time as Ruby and Weiss.

Blake stabbed him in the gut, and her eyes widened as did everyone elses, before he vanished in a plum of smoke that surprised everyone. They were more surprised when the four fuma shuriken from earlier went up in smoke from behind each girl to show clones of Naruto behind each and every girl. They each started to turn around just as the Naruto's kicked them in the chins and made their bodies fly up into the air. Each clone crossed their fingers and four clones appeared around them and kicked the girls in the backs with four legs while the original clones jumped above the girls and kicked their faces hard enough to slam them into the ground and disperse the clones. The girl's had their auras to defend them, but they still took a moment to recover from the shock of the technique.

Ruby fired and destroyed a clone from the ground, while Weiss stabbed her clone in the shin. Blake spun on her back and got to her feet before stabbing her clones. Yang just hopped to her feet and looked at the last Naruto in the area.

"You are the real one, there aren't any other weapons around hiding." Yang stated with a grin on her face, before Naruto nodded his head with a growing grin and drew his a few shuriken. Naruto threw the shuriken at Yang, and when she dodged the others behind her were forced to dodge as well when Naruto stabbed himself and vanished in a poof of smoke. The shuriken that he threw all vanished except for one just as it passed behind Weiss, before exploding into smoke and showing the real Naruto right behind Weiss.

"I turned into a shuriken and hid in a clone's pouch, and made the last clone wait to throw me." Naruto admitted as he elbowed Weiss in the back of the neck and knocked her out with the powerful and usually dangerous blow. Naruto created a clone and it caught Weiss before she could hit the ground and jumped over towards the stands of the arena they were fighting in.

"He got Weiss." Blake stated to Ruby, who frowned for a moment and tried to think of a plan. She hadn't been able to talk with her teammates much because Naruto had been keeping them on the edge for awhile now. Most of them didn't even have long enough breaks to think up their own plans. Naruto was great at using unprecitable tactics that were made on the fly and confused them. Ruby moved with amazing speed not much longer latter with rose petals scattering about her, before she cut Naruto across the chest with the expectation of sending him flying thanks to his 'aura' protecting his body.

She was NOT prepared for Naruto to go up in smoke while the sword hanging off his back stayed behind just as her weapon passed under it. The weapon went up in smoke, before revealing another Naruto that grabbed Ruby's hood and shoved it down over her face before she could use her scythe a second time. Yang was already in front of him with her hair glowing with golden flames, and instead of blocking or dodging Naruto did something else.

"Meat shield!" Naruto called out as he moved Ruby in front of him, and Yang's fist met with her younger sister's face, sending her flying and crashing into the wall... but otherwise Ruby still remained awake and ready to fight besides the bleeding nose she had from the powerful hit. Naruto leaned down under a second hit and placed his hands together as a Rasengan appeared between them... but this Rasengan was not the perfect sphere that it normally was. This Rasengan was had streams of chakra escaping it and was slightly imperfect in shape. It was an incomplete Rasengan, but that just meant that it was very powerful down from it's normal state.

Naruto thrust it out into Yang's gut, and it exploded with enough force to send her flying towards Blake. Blake was already running towards them, but was forced to abandon this as she created a shadow that defended her from the flying Yang, before she jumped over Yang and her clone as it vanished, and continued to run towards Naruto. She fired her gun at him, and she was satisfied to see the rounds hit his armor hard enough to make him lean to the side with a wince on his face. Naruto's 'aura' didn't seem to defend him the same amount of the other people. His 'aura' seemed to be... less defensive and much more based in offense. It was easier to get passed than the normal aura, but his abilties he could use his aura for were much... more dangerous.

She and Naruto clashed swords, and she saw him drop a smokebomb on the ground just as he knocked her swords out of her hands. Blake reached out and grabbed Naruto's hands to keep him from transforming while in the smoke, even though she heard him create Shadow Clones around them as Yang and Ruby recovered from their dazed states. The smoke cleared away to show an entire group of Naruto clones numbering in twenty standing around with matching grins on their faces.

"I am starting to hate having you as an opponent!" Yang shouted with a rage as fire erupted from her body and destroyed the clones around her from the heat, before the only thing on her that remained on fire was her brightly glowing hair. Her eyes had changed from lilac to bright red, and Blake was distracted by this long enough for a clone to form a Rasengan in Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto delcared with a grin on his face as he thrust it into her exposed stomach, and she was sent flying as her aura quickly drained as it protected her. She was spinning the entire time, and she finished spinning the second she slammed into the wall and her aura was sent into the red zone as she was personally knocked out from the harsh collision. Ruby and Yang had already taken care of his Shadow Clones with their long range weaponry using their shots. Ruby was in front of Naruto next and he raised his knee and got her in the gut, while he caught Yang's punch by grabbing her arm by the elbow.

Ruby was knocked off of her feet since she had pretty much ran right into his knee, while Naruto swung Yang around and used her as a weapon to smack Ruby. He let go of them before them and drew his sword again. Naruto reached down and grabbed Blake's sword, before he placed it into the cleaver sheath that she used and lifted it up and tossed it out of the way towards where Blake was. Naruto charged his opponents, before he dropped to his knees and slid under both a slash from Ruby and a punch from Yang. Naruto hit Ruby in the back of the leg with the hilt of his sword, before he placed his hands on the ground and kicked Yang in the chin.

She recoiled, while Ruby dropped to her knees.

Naruto stood up to his full height and gave Yang a headbutt to the middle of her chest, knocking her from her feet and slamming her back into the wall that she had been backed into. She coughed the air in her lungs and spit dribbled down her chin for a moment as she wiped that off. Naruto was punched on the top of the head, while Ruby pointed her weapon at him and pulled the trigger point blank.

Blood erupted the side of Naruto's thigh, as a chunk of his flesh was blasted right off his leg. Naruto gave a shout of pain and dropped to the ground holding the part of his leg that was missing, while Yang was dropped to her feet again. Ruby dropped her weapon and ran to his side as his blood leaked all over the ground around him.

"Are you okay-!?" Ruby started, before Naruto punched her in the face. She was forced back holding her stinging cheek, while Naruto stood up despite his bleeding leg. He applied pressure to the wound, before he held his sword in a reverse grip.

"The fight isn't over yet Little Red, thanks for the concern. But save it until we are done here." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he blocked a strike from Yang who, while worried over the amount of blood he was losing, respected his ability to stand and fight despite missing a chunk of his leg. Naruto's scroll holdeers on the sides of his legs were done for, and Naruto looked at the two destroys scroll that Ruby had gotten with her attack. The holder were connected, so with one hald destroyed the other scrolls on his other leg fell to the ground.

Oh well, Naruto didn't use them much anyway. He didn't need them, so no use fretting over them. It would make putting on his clothes that much easier now that he didn't have to strap the scrolls and scroll holders to his legs every day.

"You need to get medical attention. Miss Goodwitch, please call the match!" Ruby shouted out, and Naruto's whisker marks started to thicken as his eyes turned blood red with his pupils going slit shaped. Naruto's body was surrounded by a red energy, before the blood on his body started to steam from the power and the missing chunk of his leg quickly regenerated from her earlier attack. Naruto forced himself to stop using that chakra, while Ruby and Yang were amzed from the regeneration of a large missing section of his leg. They were pretty sure that they had seen bone in that wound.

Naruto's pants actually started top fix themselves as well, and Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out the orange Earth Orb before he inserted it into the hole on his Dragon Blade. The blade was surrounded by a dust-like energy coating. Naruto slammed his sword into the ground, and two chunks of earth raised up from the ground and slammed into both Ruby and Yang, launching them from their feet while Naruto cut the chunks of earth in half with his sword, before he sent the top halves of the earth chunks flying at them while they were still in mid-air.

Naruto created a Shadow Clone, before it created a Rasengan in his hand. Naruto started to run towards the girls, and the energy of the dragon blade morphed around him and formed the head of a dragon as he ran towards them. Naruto's outstretched hand inside of the open mouth, with his Rasengan glowing in the mouth brightly. Yang and Ruby fired shots at him, but the energy around him destroyed the ground he was standing on as he moved and caused the shots to miss when they hit chunks of ground. Naruto lightly touched the Rasenagn against Yang like he did Blake and she was sent crashing into the wall with a crater appearing around her in the shape of a dragon's head. She peeled from the wall and fell to the ground knocked out, while Ruby was knocked from her feet from the shockwave of the attack that appeared after the dragon head around Naruto dispersed and created a wall of earth around Naruto.

Ruby rolled on the ground, before she switched her weapon into a long distance mode and started to fire at Naruto. She couldn't see him, but she blasted apart the wall he was inside of, and when she did Naruto threw a handful of shuriken at her. Ruby didn't defend herself, before they all missed her completely. She looked around, before her eyes saw that wires were attached to the shuriken. They shuriken started to change direction, and she ducked when they circled around her and wire trapped her weapon. She gasped when Naruto pulled the shuriken back and her weapon went soaring towards him. Naruto caught her Cresent Rose and used the blade to shive the weapon into the wall, before he let go and crossed his arms.

"Shinobi Lesson 1: Taijutsu... come and get some Ruby." Naruto said as he sheathed his Dragon Blade and made the come hither motion. Ruby charged at Naruto and threw a punch at him, only for him to be completely disappointed when her punch lacked any of the power you would expect from a girl that could handle a 7 foot tall hunk of metal like that. She had power of course, but she sucked so badly at throwing a punch that ALL of that power behind her punch was completely wasted... to the point that her punch was pathetic.

Naruto punched her across the face, and she comically spun around with her head jerked to the side, before she fell down to the ground knocked out... not like she hadn't already been rather tired out from the earlier fighting. Naruto looked down at her with a raised eyebrow when she stirred, showing that she wasn't knocked out... just REALLY dazed from the punch. Ruby shook her head and stood up on wobbling legs, facing away from him... and Naruto placed his hands together with four fingers pointing up.

"Konohagakure's Most Secret and Sacred Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto shouted out as his hands blurred towards Ruby just as her head turned around to look at him.

"Death!?" Ruby shouted, but before her eyes went even wider when she felt something go up her skirt and invade all of her personal boundries. Time seemed to slow for her as she felt something go between her cheeks and jap her extremely hard RIGHT in the butt. Her reaction time was so boosed that she could even watch in slow motion as she was lifted off of the ground by the force of the fingers poking her anus. Her eyes filled with teasr very quickly as her hands went back to her bottom as she was still being lifted up off of the ground in slow motion.

Naruto grinned to himself as he saw her white panties with chocolate chip cookie designs on them, before he decided to add his own spin to the technique before Ruby was launched by the froce of the technique.

Kakashi used this technique on him... and it was time for him to surprass Kakashi in using this dangerous technique... only this time Naruto wouldn't be sticking an explosive up Ruby's bum like he did to Gaara.

Naruto jumped up and crouched in mid-air, before he lunged out with his feet and kicked Ruby in the ass with both legs, ejecting her even faster than she would have before... and bruising her butt all at the same time. She was sent FLYING holding her rear as she screamed, and soon her scream was silenced when she smashed face first into the fall and collapsed onto the ground, still knocked out and still holding her butt.

Silence... even the audience was completely silent at the fact that Naruto had ended the fight... with a super powered ass poke. When Glynda stepped forward, she was stunned into silence, before she coughed into her hand.

"Even though his methods are... questionable... Mister Uzumaki has shown that in a one on many scenerio that as long as you keep your head... victory is not out of reach... she is going to be okay right?" Glynda asked with a look towards Ruby. Forget Yang and Blake who were defeated by powerful techniques and knocked out with spiral bruises on their stomachs, or Weiss who was already taken to the nurse so that she could be treated. She was worried about the poor girl who was holding her bruised and abused butt.

"She is either going to hate me or beg me to teach that to her... one thing is going to happen though. Little Red is going to be experiencing a LOT of butthurt over this. Not only that, but the name of this technique will make her cringe until she uses it on somebody else... this technique is the ultimate Hand to Hand combat curse that can only be passed onto others." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Ruby was just the first of many.

The One Thousand Years of Death... was without a doubt one of his favorite techniques to use against people.

Ass pokes of death for the win!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Fun Fact: Originally, Kakashi only used the 1,000 Years of Death against Naruto as a joke. Naruto then turned the attack into a fatal one by using it with a kunai and exploding note. Naruto can kill people... by poking them in the ass.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Lunch Forgotten

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"My butt hurts... and my face hurts." Ruby commented while sitting down in a way that she was on more of her thighs than her actual bruised and swollen butt. Not to mention the fact that ever since Naruto had used that totally awesome technique, that she planned of begging him to teach her, she had been having a large about of pain right in the place where it would look strange for her to rub better. She wasn't the only one that was bruised, though her face did have a large bruise on it from the punch he did get her in the face with.

"Your butt?" Yang asked with a moan of discomfort, her shin was bruised up like the rest of her, and she had bandages around her stomach from the power behind that Rasengan. Even if it had only lightly touched her, it had drained her of her aura completely AND knocked her out when she slammed into the wall. Not only that, but the headbutt to the center of her chest bruised her, and the wall itself bruised her back. She was feeling the pain from the multiple strong hits, that she was pretty sure could break stone with ease.

"Ruby got fingered in the bum." Nora answered with a wide grin on her face as she chimed in for Ruby.

It was lunch now, and both Team Juniper and Team Ruby were sitting together like they almost always did even after more than a week of school.

"What happened after we were knocked out?" The least injured of Team Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow over her scarred eye. Weiss got lucky, having been taken down first with the least damage done to her, unlike Yang and Ruby who took the most damage. Just because they had aura to protect them and slightly heal them, didn't mean they didn't bruise when they got hit really... really hard. That being said, Weiss had formed a new opinion of the class slacker, because when she saw him always sleeping in class she had assumed that he was too stupid to be good at fighting or coming up with strategies.

He had proved her wrong, and impressed her with his show of unique skills, high level planning, and his ability to adapt to each and every one of their fighting styles in seconds.

Her opinion of Naruto was actually a good one... even though she still believed that those whisker marks on his cheeks were signs that he was a Faunus.

"I remember smoke, clones, weapons, and then pain." Blake commented dryly, not having seen what had led to Ruby apparently getting 'fingered in the bum' as Nora so put it.

"What the what now... what did I miss out on?" Yang asked with an amused smile on her face as she looked at the blushing Ruby, who was rubbing the back of her head with clear humiliation on her face.

"Naruto went BAMF and handed you all your butts on a silver platter... and just like Nora said... he finished Ruby off with a super powered butt breaker." Jaune told them, while Ruby nodded.

"It hurt a lot, but it was still super cool... humiliating... but cool. I am GOING to get him to teach me how to do that... and then I can totally add explosives to it and do that to Grimm... and BOOM explosive butt poke of DOOM!" Ruby said, because while at first she had been angry over her humiliating defeat, the more she thought about it the more she realized how cool such a move would be. Naruto had been like a total ninja when he pulled that move out of his ass... and then Ruby covered her butt as the phantom pain appeared between her cheeks.

"Too late." Naruto said as he came to them and sat down next to his favorite red head of the group, who smiled at him when he sat next to her for the first time since coming to this school.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, while Ren stopped Nora from shouting out a hello to Naruto that would attract the attention of everyone in the lunch room.

"I already did that, and adding a knife. I shoved a knife with an explosive on it up somebodies butt, and then BOOM... my teacher used that same move against me... and I used it against two people... now you have to use it against four people." Naruto told her with a grin as he got a pout out of Ruby for 'stealing' her idea for an attack.

"We haven't seen you around much... your team not here?" Pyrrha asked with a look around for Cinder, Neo, and Emerald to try and find where the women that had been... denying access to Naruto were.

"Cinder normally eats in our room, and Emerald always eats with her. I wanted to eat with Neo on the roof like always... but she cramped her stomach laughing at the Thousand Years of Death." Naruto told them, while Pyrrha nodded... a slightly sour look to her face for a moment.

"You know... I should punch you for winning that match. I didn't know you were so strong AND smart Fox-Boy." Yang told him with a sly grin, while Naruto waved her off with a snort of his own.

"You are just pissed that you couldn't get me back for outdrinking you... Naruto-2, and Yang-0." Naruto informed her, while Yang grinned darkly for a second and leaned forward so that she was growing closer to Naruto.

"I will just have to beat you three times... just name the contest. Anytime, anyplace, and anything." Yang said with a competetive glint showing in her bright eyes.

"Rock, Paper, Scizzors... loser has to do one thing the winner says." Naruto told her, and she stood up in unison with him and they both pulled their fists back at the same time. The others watched in interest, while Yang and Naruto both gave each other challenging looks. Naruto blinked for a second when he thought he saw the image of Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei doing this same thing, with Kakashi picking scizzors and Guy picking paper. Naruto and Yang threw their fists out with what they picked.

Paper and Scizzors, with Naruto winning the match.

"... No fair." Yang pouted as she sat down, while Naruto have a peace sign and sat down next to Pyrrha again.

"Okay, and here is my order... go outside and run a lap around the school on your hands." Naruto told her, wondering if she would actually do it. He was surprised pleasantly when she got up and slammed her hands on the table, before she started to run towards the doors with a grin on her face. His order was not only challenging, but also seemed more than a little fun for him.

"I'm going to do it to!" Nora yelled as she ran after Yang with her grinning face not stopping.

"I am going to go remind her she is wearing a skirt." Ren said as he got up and started to walk after Yang and Nora, planning to stop both of them before they did something that they would later come to regret.

"Well, Yang wears spandex under her skirt so she should be okay." Ruby commented after Ren, who just waved his hand back at them.

"Hey Uzumaki, why don't you apply yourself in school more when you obviously are Straight A material?" Weiss asked the question that had been bothering her since the match.

"Me... Straight A material... do you like mocking me with things that won't ever happen? I'm an idiot, I don't DO smart." Naruto told her, completely waving off her statement.

'Bull.' Blake thought with a frown on her face. She was still rather beat up, but she would readily admit that Naruto had to be some kind of genius to outsmart and outpace all of them in a fight. That wasn't even a fight, since Blake KNEW that he could have won easily. He didn't use his Big Ball Rasengan like against the robot on the train... and he didn't show the same skill with a blade that he used against Adam when her ex-partner had tried to kill Naruto. He barely used his sword, and he barely used his hand to hand knowledge either. He was more skilled than he had shown in the match, and while she didn't believe he knew this... she believed that he held back because he didn't want to hurt them.

Heck... if he had used any of that... second energy then he would have defeated them all in secnds.

"What?" Weiss asked in a stupified tone, not believing for half a second that Naruto was the idiot that she had believed before. After his stunning preformance with amazing tactical abilities and graceful movements, she had little doubt that he had been tutored by some of the finest tutors that there could be. That or he was such a natural in battle when it came to tactics that his brain capacity was just higher than he believed it to be.

"If you are having trouble is class... I can tutor you." Pyrrha offered with a geniune smile on her face.

"After he teached me the Thousand Years of Death!" Ruby reminded Pyrrha, who looked conflicted about that. From what she had seen, that technique was just sticking fingers up a person's anus with a lot of strength behind the poke.

"Hey, I learned it on my own... you have to do the same." Naruto said with a grin on his face. He had used SO many clones as test subjects for learning that technique, and it was much harder to learn that Ruby seemed to think... or anyone. First you had to build up the speed and power of the technique, and then you had to release it at just the perfect time for it to be truly effective against an opponent so that you could time it properly with when they jumped.

"It's a butt poke... how hard can that be to learn?" Jaune questioned with disbelief.

"It is the ultimate buttpoke of DEATH. Not to be underestimated Jaune, and it deserves your full respect." Naruto warned Jaune, while Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, having been on he bad end I know how terrifying it is! Super booty pokes for the freaking win." Ruby said as she and Naruto igh fived without looking at each other. They crossed their arms and nodded, having both been on the bad end of the technique, while Naruto was a technique user, they could honestly comment how painful it is.

"About that tutoring..." Pyrrha reminded Naruto while touching his shoulder.

"Huh? OH, sure why not. I don't have anything better to do." Naruto told her, and she smiled gently and Jaune looked between Naruto and Pyrrha, before he saw the look on Pyrrha's face.

"OH! You two are-HMMPH!?" Jaune started, before Pyrrha rushed behind him and covered his mouth with a blush on her face as she started to drag him away from the room, both of their lunches completely forgotten.

...

"How about that weather?" Naruto asked, and he was only met with silence now that the numbers of those eating were down to four. Blake was busy reading her book, while Weiss had started to paint her nails without a care. Ruby began to eat the cookies she had on her plate, while Naruto sweat dropped.

This had gotten way to silent for him.

Standing up, Naruto started to head back to his room.

Maybe he could mess with Neo to relieve his boredom.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Fun Fact: By personality, Ruby is similar to Naruto is how she is eager to learn new 'badass' moves to use in a fight. So instead of being pissed at Naruto, she would see the use of the technique.**_


	19. Chapter 19 A Fox Freed

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Heh... so the seal has weakened this much huh?" Naruto muttered with a dark grin on his face as he leaned up against the bars of a prison champer. Only, this Naruto seemed to be... different than Naruto. Instead of bright blue eyes, this Naruto had red eyes without pupils with the white parts of his eyes dyed a jet black color. He wore the same clothes as Naruto wore, but his leaf headband had a scratch going through the symbol of a leaf. Behind him were two glowing red eyes, and the entire time he was talking, red energy seemed to be flowing from out of the cell and into the Naruto copy in front of the prison.

"_Dark Naruto... I order you... to stop... absorbing MY... chakra._" A deep and booming voice muttered weakly from the inside of the shrinking prison cell, as the eyes started to shrink in size as well. The darker Naruto smirked back at the red eyes as nine bubblings tailed of chakra appeared around his body, the chakra was as red as blood and the Naruto had gained slit pupils in the middle of his previously pupiless eyes. The whisker marks on this Naruot thickened, and his eyes gained black markings around them, while his lips were dyed black in color. His nails became claws, and his canines became long fangs.

"How about... fuck you Kyuubi. The seal is growing weaker and weaker with each minute... soon there will be no seal left. That final use of your chakra to heal himself was the final push needed for me to break the seal and steal your power from you. Soon, all of your power will be mine." Naruto told the Kyuubi as the light shined and showed a large orange furred fox with nine tailed and black lips with the same dark markings over it's eyes... and the creature just kept shrinking and shrinking as more and more red chakra started to flow through the bars of the cell and into the Naruto copy smirking with his back to the cell.

"_I will regain... MY power!_" The Tailed Beast tried to roar, but it came out even weaker than before.

"With _what_? There is no energy in the air for your to asborb to GET your chakra back, and I won't let you use _my_ chakra. When I have stolen enough of your chakra, you will be reduced to nothing more than a normal fox. You will be free... but you will no longer be a Tailed Beast... how does it feel to know that you are becoming _mortal_!?" Naruto asked with a cold amusement to his voice. The Tailed Beast's tails started to retract until only a single tail remained, and Naruto started to breath in and out before he smirked when the Kyuubi's chakra fully fused with him... turning him into his own person with his own body and his own soul.

"_You... fool... my power... isn't like... Ninjutsu... you have... lost your... Ninjutsu... abilities... even with... my power... Naruto will... defeat you._" The Kyuubi said with an increasing amount of fatigue making itself known in it's tone.

"Shadow Clones... I don't need them. The Rasengan is enough for me, pure Shape Manipulation of chakra isn't out of your ability. Not to mention your Wind and Fire affinity, even without Ninjutsu. It is only a matter of time before I master your... whoops... MY power. Be thankful though... you will finally get your freedom... as a normal fox! Isn't that wondering... _Kurama!?_" Naruto asked, speaking the Kyuubi's true name that it learned when stealing nearly all of the chakra of the fox. The seal itself seemed to morph as the room around them changed from a prison to hold Kurama, into a small island in the middle of a large ocean.

Golden chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around Naruto, restraining all of his limbs as Kurama was laying on it's side... being the size of a normal fox now and breathing heavily from having all of it's chakra stolen from him.

Naruto didn't stop grinning the entire time as his headband's symbol changed to show the same sealing tag that had been on the front of Kurama's cage. He had to admit that the bright blue ocean was a greater thing to be sealed inside of them the inside of a cage, even if the chains were uncomfy. The salt scented breeze and the fresh-like air, with the wind blowing against his hair. Naruto looked back at the fox with a dark look in his eyes, before his smile widened when the fox started to vanish from the seal.

After all... it had a physical body now and was no longer bound to the seal.

"Enjoy your freedom fox... because when I take control. I will rip you to shreds with my own two hands." Naruto said as his eyes started to close, and he took a sitting position to relax in.

It was only a matter of time.

_-Outside of the Seal-_

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Naruto shouted in pain as he hands gripped his stomach. Black markings glowed like embers all over his entire body like lines. They went over his face and across his arms, while red energy came out of his mouth and seemed to shoot back into his body through his stomach. One second he was studying with Pyrrha on the roof, the best place for them to meet with each other, and the next he felt like he was exploding or the Kyuubi was escaping. He was on his back cradling his stomach in sheer and utter agony, while Pyrrha tried to calm him down.

The markings that had spread over his body had gotten her worry to become true fear for his safety, the books long forgotten on the ground. The red energy that was shooting from his mouth at an alarming rate, before refusing with his stomach seemed to be causing him the most pain. Whatever was happening to Naruto, Pyrrha well and truly worried for his safety. She was trying anything she could do to attempt to calm his pain without leaving his side... which she couldn't do for fear that he would bite his tongue by mistake.

"Naruto, look at me! You are going to be okay!" Pyrrha tried to make him look her in the eyes to attempt to calm him down, but he seemed to be in too much agony for him to even hear her words properly. She looked around for anyway to get into contact with somebody, before she slapped her own face and went over to grab her scroll. Looking over the numbers she had in her scroll... just Team Ruby and Juniper pretty much. Pyrrha questioned for a brief second why Jaune's first letter had gone before hers, but then she thought about how hard it would be to find a team name that starts with P and has a J in it as well.

Pyrrha smacked herself in the face for getting off track, wondering why she was the leader of a team that didn't have her letter as the first letter. She pressed the first name that she saw, not caring who picked up since they were all her friends.

"Pyrrha, do you know what time this... What is with that screaming!?" Weiss' voice came through the scroll, while her profile picture was shown with a small bar under it that showed the sounds.

"Hurry to the roof! Naruto is... something bad is happening to Naruto and I don't know what is going on. I need help... Naruto need help. I need help helping Naruto!" Pyrrha shouted over the screaming into the scroll, and there was a pause before the scroll was hung up on her and she rushed back over to Naruto. She didn't know what kind of response that was suppose to be, but she still cradled Naruto's head in her lap to try and get him to calm down.

He stopped screaming... but then he started to make gagging noises as he got up and down on all fours and he seemed to be trying to throw something up. Pyrrha tried patting him on the back to help whatever was trying to come out to come out, but her efforts didn't seem to be helping him all that much. Naruto's throat actually bulged, and not much later she saw his mouth open as the head of a fox with long nearly rabbit-like ears come out of his mouth. Pyrrha was completely stunned by that, having no clue what was happening in the slightest. More of the orange furred fox seemed to come out of him just as the roof to the door opened with great force behind it and Team Ruby came rushing with the rest of her team.

They were greated by the sight, and stunned into silence by Naruto covered from head to toe in strange tattoos throwing up a fox.

Seriously... how do you respond to seeing something like that?

When Naruto threw up the fox, the marks on his body started to vanish into nothing, and he fell to his side knocked out cold.

"Did... did Fox-boy just spit out a fox?" Yang asked, being the first person knocked out of her stunned state to ask the most obvious question.

"... What... the... fuck?" Ren summed up, completely confused as to why what happened just happaned. They had all run up here to try and help out, worried for their friend... and they come across the sight of him in pain. Pyrrha picked Naruto up and lifted him over her shoulder, before she grabbed the fox by the scruff of the neck and broke out in a dead run towards the door, pushed between Blake and Weiss, knocking them both from their feet to the ground.

"Sorry!" She shouted out back to them, sorry for her actions but still in a rush to get Naruto some medical attention. She took the fox along for the ride since it might be responsible for whatever had just happened to Naruto.

Something was up with Naruto, and Pyrrha wanted to get to the bottom of it!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**If Naruto can steal Kurama's chakra from during a chakra tug of war... then what was stopping Dark Naruto? My guess is the seal was weakened, but still strong enough to keep Dark Naruto. Kurama knew about Dark Naruto after all, so obviously to two had met before.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Fun Fact: While being made of chakra, the Tailed Beasts DO have flesh and blood, and thus they are living breathing creatures.**_


	20. Chapter 20 Kurama?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Sorry for not updating anything the last few days, but I am at my Aunts right now and I don't have much writing time.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto was SO confused at the moment.

Waking up feeling better than he had in awhile, and much better than he had during his study session with Pyrrha, had been a great thing of course. He remember great pain, a lot of great and terrible pain. Then he remembered throwing something up and passing out, and that was where his memories of last night ended. He had no idea why what had happened had taken place, but he knew that it hadn't been a good thing.

The nurse hadn't been at her office, so Pyrrha had seemed to decide that she would take Naruto to his team's room.

All of that was fine and dandy, but what confused him... was what was sitting on his lap.

"Kon kon!"

Naruto's eyes were staring straight into the blood red orbs of the Nine Tailed fucking Fox, and there wasn't a shred of hatred or... well anything in those eyes other than the normal intelligence you would find in the eyes of a fox. The Nine Tailed Fox had been reduced to... well a single tailed semi-normal looking fox with a humanoid torso with humanoid hands and long rabbit ears on top of it's head. It was sitting on his lap... she wagging it's bushy tail back and forth with actual happiness for some reason.

The ultra-mighty fucking hate fox of fucking hate filled hate was sitting on his lap and wagging it's single tail in happiness.

The actual fuck was going on!?

"I don't know how you got out of me, but I don't trust you for one second." Naruto said with narrowed eyes at the fox, that just leaned in and licked Naruto on the cheek and yipped at him. Naruto shivered in disgust, not because a fox licked him since Akamaru had licked him before, but because it was one of his mortal enemies given form that had decided to lick him. Even the yip was freaking cute now, instead of that deep many hate filled voice that sent shivers down the spines of mortals, it was the high pitched yip of a normal fox... with a humanoid torso and hands... with orange fur and red eyes.

"Kon kon kon konkon." The ex-Kyuubi yipped over and over.

"What the fuck does that even mean!?" Naruto shouted as he scratched the top of his head wildly with both hands.

"I think that means that the fox enjoys your company." Emerald told him from across the room, wanting to be as far away from the normally cunning animal as possible. Normally people would find these animals cute, but she took a single look into those red eyes and found and instant reason to find fear in the fox. Those eyes were just freaking scary, no matter how innocently they looked at you.

"This fox doesn't 'enjoy' company. It eats company and then destroys companies village before ruining companies life." Naruto said with grit teeth as he grabbed the fox by the scruff of the neck and started to go over to the window. They were on a high floor, and his teammates watched as Naruto stuck his arm out of the window and made it seem like he was going to let go of the fox and let it fall to it's doom. Naruto looked at the fox in the eyes for a few seconds, before he brought his arm back into the room and an annoyed look before tossed it on the bed.

"Kon kon!" The ex-Kyuubi yipped happily, and Naruto grabbed a pillow from another bed and threw it at the ex-Kyuubi, knocking it off the bed with the thrown pillow.

"Damn it, stop freaking being so innocent." Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he sat on the bed, and the fox jumped into his lap and started to lick his chin.

"What is your beef with this fox?" Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow, geniunely wondering why anyone would show so much dislike for a single small animal.

"Don't let looks fool you. This fox is a monster fox of doom and wants to destroy everything." Naruto said as he watched the 'monster fox of doom' jump from his lap and go towards Emerald, who jumped on top of the desk and away from the fox.

"I don't care, just get this diseased animal away from me." Emerald told Naruto, who saw Neo start to walk towards the fox and bend down to pick it up from it's sides. She lifted the fox up, before she turned it towards her and looked it over.

"..." Neo looked at Cinder and then Naruto.

"Neopolitan says that she can't tell what gender the fox is. It's traits are hidden, before she can name it she wants to know the gender." Cinder told Naruto, expecting him to know what gender the fox is.

"... Girl." Naruto said with a dark grin on his face. He didn't know the gender either, but if the ex-Kyuubi understood them and had any form of it's old personality then it would HATE being called a girl or anything of the sort. Cinder and Emerald both raised eyebrows, while Neo looked towards Naruto seeming to want to pick a name that would be similar to his own name... in origin anyway. She wanted to go with a more oriental naming scheme for the new pet fox of the team. After all, there were plenty of animals that could be trained to fight alongside hunstmen and huntresses in battle.

"Girl... and you are sure about that?" Emerald asked as she started to move away from Neo, who was starting to walk towards her with the creepy looking fox. Emerald hid behind Naruto not much later, while the fox jumped out of Neo's hands and landed on top of Naruto's head, before it hopped onto his right shoulder with it's bushy tail wrapping over the back of his neck onto his left shoulder.

"For somebody that distrusts a fox so much, it seems like like you." Cinder mused out loud with her eyes looking at the content fox.

"Just trying to make me drop my guard." Naruto said with crossed arms, a stubborn tone to his voice.

"Right." Cinder said, without even a shred of belief in her voice about his concerns over the fox in their small group now.

"...?" Neo levelled a questioned stare at the fox on Naruto's shoulders, before she beat her fist into her hand and nodded before she spelled the word in the air for Naruto to read.

"Kurama... what kind of name is that?" Naruto questioned, before Kurama lifted it's head a little and looked around. Naruto looked at the fox with a raised eyebrow, while Neo pointed at her ears and nodded. Naruto figured that meant that she was just good at guessing a good name for foxes or something, but the instint reaction that the now renamed Kurama had showed that it seemed to recognize the name.

"I find it to be a rather bad name for a fox, maybe a dog, but not a fox. Kanokon seems to be a better name, but the rodent seems to be fond of the name." Emerald said with a twitching eye as the fox gave her a look.

"Technically, foxes are members of the canine family, much like dogs." Cinder corrected Emerald, who had the decency to look rather embarassed because of her mistake.

"I think rodent fits this fox better." Naruto said with a look at the fox, who simply licked his cheek, gaining a grunt of annoyance and disgust from Naruto. He actually prefered... the now named Kurama being a total asshole to him rather than this affectionate. It was freaking strange, but Kurama being affectionate period was enough to show something was wrong with the fox. Like it's personality had been completely wiped by something, or all of Kurama's hate had been stolen from him by something... along with his chakra.

Neo leaned over Naruto's shoulder, before she leaned back right away from Kurama snapped at her with a light growl. It seemed her picking it up earlier had pissed it off... Naruto still wasn't sure about the gender thing... but Neo didn't mind that as she smiled and waved at the strange looking fox. Naruto whapped the fox on the top of the head for snapping at his teammate like that, and Kurama seemed to give him a look for a moment. Naruto didn't know what that meant, and he didn't want to know. Frankly, he could do without the fox, but for some reason his gut was telling him to keep the fox with him.

He always trusted his gut, but this time he hated what his gut was telling him to do.

"Kon kon!"

But he hated that more, the innocent semi-barking sounds that the fox made. It was like this creature wasn't the same one that attempted to destroy his home before. It annoyed him that as long as the fox didn't know it's true colors that Naruto couldn't kill it, because while everything deserved a second chance in his eyes, he hated giving a second chance to the one that caused him so much pain in the past. Sasuke was different than this Kurama, Sasuke had only tried to kill him... a few times in that one fight, and maybe the one before that. This fox had been the root cause of his loneliness.

Naruto blinked for a moment when he took a look at himself, and realized he could still feel the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him in it's purest and darkest form. The fox in front of him had... about the same amount of chakra as a normal Genin inside of it. The chakra the fox had wasn't even dark or evil feeling, it was wild sure, but this chakra was only a little more potent than the chakra Akamaru had after eating those pills and gaining red fur.

"I am giving you a chance furball, but mess up and I will be making myself roasted fox for dinner." Naruto threatened the fox, who merely looked at him without really knowing what he had been talking about.

"..." Neo made herself known again, and Naruto twitched.

"Hey, screw you. I didn't give birth to this, I threw it up. I am NOT this things freaking mommy." Naruto told Neo, who dodged a kicked from Naruto with surprising ease, before she landed on her face while doing the splits. She immediantly started to do stretched, like she was going to limber up for something. Then again, she was really fond of doing yoga and other stretching based excersizes. That explained to him why she was so... flexible. She could stand in front of a person, grabbing them by the the front of their clothes, and face away from them while still being able to raise her leg high enough that she could kick them in the face with her toe.

Some of the stretched she did made Naruto covered his crotch with a wince.

The things she could do with her body were freaking unbelievable.

"That was rather crude Neopolitan." Cinder said, while Emerald snorted for a second. Neo didn't look apologetic as she raised her legs higher and higher, at this point she had surpassed the splits, and was making a V shape using his legs in way that literally had Naruto wincing as phantom pains went through his crotch. Then when pont of her feet were pointed up towards the ceiling Emerald was shivering and rubbing her thighs together in the same phantom pain.

Seeing Neo do her stretched was freaking horrifying if you couldn't keep you.

When Neo wrapped her legs behind her head, and twisted herself onto her hands and started to walk around in her current positions, Naruto was twitching with Emerald.

Kurama jumped from Naruto's shoulder and landed on top of Neo's butt, before the fox opened it's mouth and Neo's eyes widened a considerable amount. Shaking her head at the fox, she had to activate her aura to defend her from the fox's teeth as it started to use her butt as a chew toy.

"That's what you get for making me flinch." Naruto said with a grin on his face, while Kurama jumped back onto Naruto's shoulder with a piece of clothing in it's mouth. Naruto held his hand out, and Kurama gave him... Neo's string panties, with turned out to be a thong. Naruto fucking threw that thong out of his hands with a deep blush on his face, while Neo looked at Kurama with a questioning look.

How the hell... ah, the fox took her panties when it was biting her butt. The fox had people hands, so it would be easy to reach into her pants and take her side tie panties

While Naruto and Neo liked each other well enough, it would seem that Kurama and Neo were not destined to get along.

The girl's eyes both turned white as she twitched and grabbed her panties, before walking to the bathroom.

She would get her revenge for this!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Fun Fact: Neopolitan's eyes change between Pink, Brown, and White. Just like the kind of ice cream she is named after, and just like her clothes and hair colors.**_


End file.
